Love
by waffleman1314
Summary: The first of nine sequels to "Legacy," taking place six years after the first book. When Perry rescues a stranger, she turns their lives upside-down. Perry x OC. Phinabella!
1. A Confusing Dream

**Waffles! Okay sorry xD, but I'm just excited because it's the first chapter of "Love!" If you haven't read "Legacy" yet, you should read that first! **

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Perry

_Doof's place. A normal-seeming setting. He was trapped; no big surprise there. Everything was methodical when he was battling his nemesis. But where was that evil scientist? Perry saw no white lab coat; no mop of brown hair; no crazy eyes. _

_Then, he heard a voice. It had a strong German-sounding accent. Yep, that was Doof. Where was he? Come out and show yourself! Are you scared of a platypus, or did Norm steal your pants again?_

_"Ah, Perry the platypus. I see you've noticed I have another captive semi-aquatic mammal in my presence." _

_What? There was another platypus? In the same room as he? No, that was impossible; Perry was the only platypus in Danville. They didn't originate from the Tri-State Area. _

_"Now you see, I have found your weak spot," Doof continued. "I bet you've never met a girl platypus before…" _

Jolting awake, Perry now felt the white-hot pain searing through his forehead again. He'd gotten more used to the frequency of the weird dreams. It was interesting, how he'd have a realistic dream, wake up with a splitting headache, and somehow, his dream would come true, like severe déjà vu.

Perry laid awake in the bed, rubbing his temples. He was lucky neither Phineas nor Ferb knew about this condition. His twelve-year old humans would panic and probably experiment on him to diagnose some non-existent problem.

It was half past four, and the darkness outside the window was lifting. Soon it would be daybreak, and then Perry could get to the lair for his next mission. Naturally, being a secret agent, he quite loved a day's work.

Phineas snorted in his sleep. Perry looked up at his boy. His red hair was all a mess, his triangular head was crammed into his pillow, and his deep, blue eyes were shut tight. Perry even saw a bit of drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. Smooth, Phineas.

He turned his attention to Ferb. Much to the contrary of Phineas, Ferb's green hair held the same exact position that it had been in the previous night. The British step-brother of Phineas even slept without a single noise. It was interesting how the two humans had an uncanny fondness.

However, Perry had always liked Phineas more. He'd met Phineas when he was only six months old. At that time, Phineas had been six and had just lost his dad. The two became instant pals. Ferb, however, was only a friend at the time.

Since the family merger, Perry had become accustomed to Phineas spending more time with his step-brother. A lot of things had changed in six years' time. For one, their sister, Candace, had become less fond of Perry and rather hated him.

Oh, Candace. She was Phineas' blood-sister, so Perry had known her just as long as he'd known Phineas, but she'd never taken to the platypus. In fact, if he was anywhere near her when she messed something up, it was instantly 'Perry's fault' or 'your stupid pet's fault.'

Shaking off the thought, Perry looked out of the window to watch the sunrise. He sighed._ At least the pain's gone down. I can eat my breakfast in peace,_ he thought. That only meant one thing. Phineas had to wake up.

Waking Phineas wasn't a hard thing. It was getting him to feed Perry that was the difficult part. Perry jumped on Phineas and primitively bit his ear. Being civilized and waking him like a normal person would was a 'no-no' as Major Monogram had voiced.

Now that Perry thought about it, 'no-no' seemed to be talking down to him. He was not a baby anymore. Being a full six years of age granted him at least the decency of being talked to like an equal. The thought was slapped away; literally.

"What is it, Perry?" Phineas moaned. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Annoyed, Perry took the collar of Phineas' shirt between his teeth and tugged. If he had to go with the guise of a mindless pet, then he'd at least get his way when he was hungry.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Phineas shouted, sitting upright and knocking Perry off. "You're hungry, I get it!"

Smirking to himself, Perry patiently waited for his human to dress himself and head downstairs. Before he left the room, Phineas threw a pillow at Ferb's head.

"Morning, Ferb!" he yelled, then bolted downstairs. Ferb sat up, blinked once at Perry, and then commenced to get dressed. Instead of sticking around, Perry followed Phineas downstairs.

Sleepily, Phineas poured Perry some platypus food and set it down next to his chair. He wasn't technically allowed to eat near the table; Phineas just kept 'forgetting' that his mom had told him repeatedly to stop putting Perry's food next to the table.

After Perry gulped down his breakfast, Phineas opened the screen door to let him outside. _Freedom! _Perry silently screamed. He threw on his signature brown fedora and slipped through an opening on the side of the house.

The tube down to the lair would have been a faster choice, but the elevator seemed more appealing today. For some odd reason, perhaps his waking dreams, had caused Perry to be exceedingly tired. At least he'd eaten a hearty breakfast. He entered the lair somewhat half-heartedly.

"Ah ,good morning, Agent P! The evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to his usual shenanigans, and it's your duty…" Monogram droned on.

Ironically enough, Perry's mind had been wandering elsewhere, so all he made of the entire spiel was that Doof was 'shaming in Tara's duty,' whatever that was expected to mean, Perry wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure he wanted to be involved, for that matter.

"Agent P? Agent P, are you even awake? Carl, get over there and slap him or something," Monogram ordered.

Reluctantly, Carl ran down to where Perry was musing, half-asleep, and gave him a nice slap on the cheek. At once, Perry leapt back up and tackled Carl, ready to punch the crap out of him.

"Whoa, whoa! Agent P, Monogram told me to slap you, it wasn't a spite thing, honest!" Carl whined.

With a look of guilty innocence, Perry saluted the Major and ran off to meet Doof. _How embarrassing, _Perry thought. _I was about to beat up Carl. Poor Carl. _Instantly, Perry realized he'd run out of the agency without any transportation save his hang glider. He facepalmed and kept running.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes flat for him to reach the apartment building that Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was located in, and it took him about five more to reach his nemesis's tenant.

Using a needle, Perry picked the lock to his nemesis' home and let himself in. He usually would just break down the door, or even the wall, but he was too out of breath to begin to think about breaking anything.

Just as soon as Perry walked in the door, a giant metal ball came into his view. Before he even had a second to guess at what the object was, black overcame his mind like someone had thrown a blanket over his head, and he remembered nothing else.

* * *

**There's the first chapter of "Love" and I hoped you liked it! REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**Wasssssssupppppp? It's that time again...update time! This chapter is going up early so early because I have to help my cousin move to college today and I don't know when I'll be back, so here it is!**

**Thanks to all the love and support last chapter! :) no pun intended :P**

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Phineas

"Phineas! Could you please tell me what you mean by this?!" Candace screamed into his ear.

Jumping a little as his sister demanded an unknown crime, Phineas discovered he'd fallen asleep in his cereal bowl. The last week of summer had started, and all he could do was sleep in his breakfast. Awesome.

"I was just sleeping," Phineas moaned, wiping the milk and marshmallows off of his face. As much as any boy would hate to admit, he loved his Rainbow Unicorn cereal. The marshmallows were, in his opinion, like true dessert for breakfast.

"Nuh-uh, you're just stalling me, because Ferb is already out there doing things!" Candace shouted.

Turning his head to look out the window, Phineas noticed Ferb was drawing on a whiteboard. He sighed and shook his head. Candace seemed to think everything they did was some type of illegal act. What was her deal?

"He's just doodling on a dry-erase board, Candace," Phineas replied coolly. "Why don't you go hang out with Stacy or Jeremy?"

Over last summer, Candace had acquired a boyfriend by the name of Jeremy Johnson. He'd left for college last August and had come back for the summer. It was really strange, considering that Candace was only sixteen and he was about nineteen.

"My Jeremy is back at college. It's the end of August dork-o," Candace retorted. "And Stacey's getting her nails done."

"Say that gives me an idea!" Phineas exclaimed.

"You're going to paint your nails?" Candace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm going to see how much sandpaper we have," Phineas said, brushing off her comment. "We should totally make a giant nail file."

"What on earth would you do that for?" she asked, slightly confused. "What am I supposed to tell Mom 'oh yeah, Phineas and Ferb are building a giant nail file,' because that makes perfect sense yeah, right!"

"Just to see if we can file down stalagmites for a ginormous cave we're going to build!" Phineas got really excited then. "Hey, Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

"Would you knock it off! Can a person have a normal conversation with you, Phineas?!" Candace frowned at him yelling out of the window at Ferb. "It's like you do this to me on purpose, summer after summer!"

Phineas rolled his eyes and walked outside to join Ferb, toying with his necklace as he walked. It was another thing that Phineas was unwilling to admit he liked; a necklace in the shape of a half of a heart that read 'Flynn.' No one knew he had it, not even his mom.

He'd found the trinket after rummaging through his dad's things just before his mom sent them off to a thrift store or back to the grandparents Phineas barely remembered. Along with it, there had been a scrap of colonial age paper that looked to be some sort of journal entry.

Supposedly, his ancestor, William Flynn, had given the other half to his true love, Carmen Garcia, because he couldn't marry her. It was written in that journal that a woman of 'fiery red hair, and unnatural speed; one of the Ankunin,' had forced him to wed her. Thus, the odd story of his necklace. Phineas never had the guts to ask what an 'Ankunin' was.

Brushing the thought away, Phineas walked up to Ferb and tapped his shoulder. Setting down his marker, Ferb looked up. He offered his brother a glass of water; despite the fact that it was morning, the August sun was bearing down hard.

"Thanks," Ferb nodded.

"So, Candace gave me a great idea. We could build a giant nail file to help us traverse through the giant cave we're going to build. Just in case the stalactites and stalagmites pose a worthy opponent," Phineas told him, miming out the defeat of the carbonic pillars.

"That's a nice idea," Ferb said, filling out the rest of a sheet. "I'm ordering the calcium carbonate right now."

"Sweet! I'm gonna order some cave creatures! Even Perry can be one!" Phineas exclaimed. "Say, where's Perry?"

Continuing to look at his paper, Ferb just shrugged. The platypus had always had the strange knack of disappearing in an opportune moment such as this. Phineas had always assumed Perry was still in the premises of their home, but with Perry, one could never be sure.

"What'cha doin'?" a girl's voice came from the gate behind them.

"Oh, hey, Isabella! We're going to construct a large cave out of calcium carbonate and fill it with cave creatures," Phineas explained.

"So, what's all that sandpaper for?" she asked.

"Wow, Ferb. You never cease to amaze me. That's for the giant nail file. So we can file down the stalactites and stalagmites that over-formed as we venture through," he explained again.

Just as Phineas was about to explain the reasoning for building a giant cave, Ferb ran up with Phineas' cell phone, which was ringing (the ringtone was, although this is slightly unimportant but ironic to mention, a song he and Ferb had written as one-hit wonders; their mom still didn't seem to notice).

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas took the phone and answered it. "Yes?...This is he…oh, that's a bummer…well, thanks for the heads-up…see you then!"

Closing the phone, he noticed Buford had showed up dragging Baljeet by his underpants. Another few arrivals to the scene; Irving, who really was okay in a weird sense, but too often was odd, and Candace, who was in the worst of moods.

Irving was a nerdy kid with orangey-blond head of hair and fuchsia-framed glasses. He was the self-acclaimed 'number one fan' of the step-brothers, and quite frankly, he was more than annoying. But compared to Candace at the current moment, he was perfectly fine.

"So, you guys are doing specifically what I told you I was going to specifically bust you for! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" Candace raged.

"Actually, as I was just about to tell the gang here, we need to think of a new thing to do today. The calcium carbonate is being shipped from out of town and won't get here until tomorrow," Phineas told her.

"Oh, well I'm watching you! Watching you very, very closely," Candace warned him, backing into the house for what Phineas assumed was supposed to be dramatic effect.

"So, what are your new plans?" Isabella asked, looking a tad disappointed.

"Well," Phineas thought, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I have the strangest need to just…"

"Just what?" Isabella wasn't up to getting an indefinite answer.

Before he had even a second to reply, Phineas took off into an involuntary sprint. He found himself running through the gate (it had been closed), down the sidewalk and into downtown Danville. As he glanced up, his mind into a state of pure shock trying to figure out what he was doing.

The next thing Phineas knew, he was standing, gaping at his friends back in his own yard. Looking behind him, he noticed a trail of fire that traced his path through the city. Candace fainted on spot.

"What…just…happened?" Phineas asked, before he, too, fainted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Well, except for the fainting Phineas part but other than that... REVIEW and tomorrow the next chapter will be up!**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: What's up with Phinea's fire sprint? **


	3. Isabella's Quiet Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Its tht time again, and I'm on schedule! Thanks for everything you swagnaughts!**

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Now, Isabella had told herself over a million times that it was impossible that she had just seen what'd she'd seen. The fact that Phineas had caught on fire and ran all the way around Danville in less than fifteen seconds was strange, but stranger yet was the necklace he'd dropped out of his shirt when he fainted.

She'd caught a glimpse of it while he was still out, but once he came to, he'd hurriedly shoved it back under his shirt, turning bright red. It wasn't a weird necklace, just a half of a heart that read 'Flynn.' What was weird, was that she had the opposite half that read 'Garcia.'

Pulling her own necklace out of her jewelry box, she looked at the age old heirloom. It had been passed down through her mom's family from her ancestor, Carmen Garcia. A message had gone with it; 'when you find the man with the other half, make sure you're together.'

It had seemed creepy when her mother first gave it to her, but now that she knew Phineas had the other half, it was just perfect. She'd always been drawn to Phineas; his perfect red hair, his dreamy blue eyes, and his seemingly perfect personality.

But, much to her dismay, Phineas was utterly blind to her crush. No matter how many times she would flirt with the boy, no matter how many times she would inadvertently call him cute or amazing, he still didn't get it. Perhaps boys matured slower than girls.

Laying back on her bed, she fingered the necklace that she was now dangling from her fingers just above her nose. It wasn't just a love story; that necklace. The piece of jewelry reminded Isabella a huge family secret. For as long as anyone in her mom's family could remember, the family had been a pure line of Eiyu-tachi.

Eiyu-tachi were what the normal humans considered to be 'super-heroes.' Most of the females in her family developed the uncanny ability to become invisible when they wished. Her mom had been unlucky; the trait usually skipped a generation, and if the trend followed, Isabella would soon have the ability herself.

Sighing, Isabella placed the trinket around her neck. She would have to show Phineas; he just had to know the story as well! It would be a little weird, however, if she did develop her family's ability. Who'd knowingly marry an invisible girl?

But, hadn't Phineas just caught on fire, yet remained unharmed? And hadn't he run faster than the speed of sound around the entire city of Danville? Was it possible that he, Phineas, was also an Eiyu-tachi, such as herself?

Tearing Isabella away from her thoughts, a little chihuahua ran into the room yapping happily. Laughing, she picked up her pet.

"Oh, there you are, Pinky!" she giggled, shutting her eyes tight as he licked her face. She set the dog down and paced around her room, trying to think of something to do.

About fifteen minutes later, she'd found a perfect antidote for boredom; drawing Phineas' face and doodling his name all over her pile of old tests and quizzes from her sixth grade school year. As she wrote, she swore her eyes were tiring.

She told herself it was just her vision blurring; one second she was seeing her hand, and the next, it was gone. Eventually, her attention had moved from writing Phineas' name to observing her hand closely. It wasn't her own eyesight after all. Her hand was actually flickering in visibility.

Scrambling off of her bed, Isabella pulled open her closet and stared into the mirror at her reflection. Her face was flickering too. So it's true, Isabella thought. We really can turn invisible.

* * *

**Isabella has weird stuff going on too! :O**

**Next Chapter is...the second OC's POV! This is moment I've been waiting for when I can finally talk about her! Her name is Xhirxhti and she's a Kyea! You probably don't know what that is though...but you will soon enough!**

**Question: You guys want answers huh?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	4. Doof's Captive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**First chapter in Xhirxhti's POV! Hope you like it!**

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Xhirxhti

"So, do you see your importance to my scheme?" the strange man with the lab coat asked.

"No, maybe a recap?" Xhirxhti retorted sarcastically. "Why do I have to aid you in your evil plan? I'm no more evil than your supposed nemesis."

"You don't have to be evil," he told her, annoyed. "All you have to do is hang there where you are and look sad. You're a distraction! He's a male, you're a female…I think you get the picture."

Xhirxhti wasn't so sure she 'got the picture.' Little did this sad, strange little human realize she was the farthest thing from a platypus one could possibly get. She was an elf, or Kyea; a creature of the purest breed below the mighty Mystique and the awful Vampri.

She'd been cursed by her Kyea-gaz, her mother's mother, after being caught spying in her Kyea-gaz's territory. Her myrx, or mother, had no clue of her whereabouts; seeing it was an embarrassment to show her face. A princess under the Xee-Xee curse as a platypus. Shame.

Looking down at her humble appearance, she wondered why they'd chosen this particular Korobu-chisai to transform her into. Platypuses were interesting, she'd give them that one.

"You're low, you know," she spat. "Evil gains you nothing in life. What do you plan to do with this thing?"

Xhirxhti nodded towards the machine that the crazed man had built. It had no apparent label on it, and was otherwise unidentifiable in any way. As an elf, technology was naturally something Xhirxhti had despised, but in her two-hundred years on earth as a platypus, she'd grown to deal with it.

"I'll tell you when my nemesis comes to," he nagged. "Man, I wonder what Perry the platypus would sound like if he could talk? He might be a very judging person, the way he always looks at me like I'm an idiot."

"Who do you work for, anyways? Du Xenxas? Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae? The Exospherians?" Xhirxhti inquired.

"No, I'm just a with the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness," he rambled. "However, this Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae you mentioned, they offered me a job as head technician. It's a good offer, do they pay well?"

"You think I'd tell you? I'm a mortal enemy of the Ostragatha," Xhirxhti replied, furrowing her brow.

"Hmm, are you a secret agent, too?" he asked.

Okay, this human is getting too close to uncovering my true identity, Xhirxhti thought. Time for a slight change of subject.

"So, do you have a name? All of you humans tend to have them," she countered. The guy didn't seem to have enough sense to notice a change in conversational discussion as an excuse not to reveal information.

"I am Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, soon to be the leader of the Tri-State Area!" he exclaimed. "As soon as I get rid of Perry the platypus."

"And, why, might I ask, do you have a platypus-sized trap just for me? Isn't this nemesis of yours just a human with a screen name?" Xhirxhti delved. She wasn't entirely convinced the man's mortal enemy was an actual platypus.

"He is not a human he's a platypus, hence the title 'Perry the platypus,' what, are you some kind of dummkopf?" Heinz continued. "He's a platypus, get your facts straight. And if you're wondering, yes, those arms have been used on him before. You didn't smell him or something?"

It was true; she hadn't accounted for the fact that most animals could smell where other animals had been and could tell what type of animals had been there. If others had been more observant at Invinci Supaakademi, her 'prison' for the last two hundred years, they'd have noticed she wasn't even Korobu-chisai.

She couldn't create a real platypus 'growl,' but fortunately for her, no one at Invinci knew what noise platypuses made. Another factor was her poor sense of smell; which no one ever asked her to sniff out anything because that would be just odd not to ask the guard-dogs; Chet and Zee.

"Pardon me for not noticing," she replied, gritting her teeth.

For a while, Heinz said nothing. She assumed he was sizing her up, the way he was looking at her from head to webbed toe without a single blink. He continued to do this until his eyes rested on the necklace Xhirxhti wore.

To any onlooker, it was just another piece of jewelry. But to Xhirxhti, it was a powerful tool. It was a silver lightning bolt attached to a ribbon of elven silk. The bolt contained the power to summon her ancestor, the Vampri Exlairz, to aid her in her time of need, despite their opposing views.

Ancestry was important to immortals. It told you everything about a person, such as Heinz. He was Mortale from head to toe; no Ankunin, the breed of villains, or Eiyu-tachi, the breed of heroes, had been bred into his family. According to the classes of the Kyea, he was a low creature to be in her own presence.

"What is this?" he asked, reaching out to touch the bolt.

"Nothing you should have your filthy Mortale paws on, that's for sure," she answered, snapping at his fingers to keep him away.

"Hey! We're both mortals here!" he yelped, backing off.

Both captor and captive turned their heads quickly when they heard an interesting growl half moan from the dark shadows behind the man's evil machine. Heinz walked over to see what he'd heard.

"Ah, he's finally waking up," he muttered. "Here, I think it's about time you meet Perry the platypus."

As the man reached out into the shadows, he grabbed the creature roughly and threw him on the floor in front of Xhirxhti. Arms reached out and pinned him belly-up to the floor.

Xhirxhti looked at the poor platypus' face; he was unconscious for a good while due to the impact of whatever had hit the left of his forehead. A slight trickle of blood could be seen seeping out of his mouth, but he otherwise looked okay. Well, okay was a nice way to put how Xhirxhti viewed him.

"What did you do to him?!" she screamed, tugging at the restraints holding her, suspended above the floor.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," Heinz replied. "Hurt you real bad. Can't have you naughty platypuses in my way while I'm starting the invasion, now can I?"

"He didn't even do anything to you! You monster!" she yelled, fighting with the arms that held her.

"Oh, yes, not today he hasn't," Heinz explained. "But six years of pushing back my plans to rule the Tri-State Area build up, and thanks to Perry the platypus, all of my inators either fail or are destroyed."

His point was valid, true, but she still couldn't see why it gave him grounds to beat up the agent. After all, villains had hearts somewhere, didn't they? Now she wasn't so sure.

"Like I said before," Xhirxhti told him. "You're low, even for a Mortale."

"And like I said before," he shot back. "We're both mortals here, it's not like you can live forever or anything, you're just as likely to die as me."

"You simple creature," she laughed. "You know nothing."

Their conversation was soon diverted when they heard the secret agent chatter in a slightly less than awake manner.

So, it begins.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I'm trying not to get too carried away with authors notes, so REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: What do you guys think of Xhirxhti **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	5. A Female Platypus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**This chapter takes a step towards the future! Idk what I'm talking about...I'm really tired.**

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Perry

Perry opened his eyes to see Doof staring down at him. How long had been out for? The evil scientist cackled at him. Well, then, let's get this over with, Perry sighed.

"Ah, Perry the platypus you're finally awake," Doof said. "You know, I've noticed that nothing ever seems to distract you; not my crazy jokes, not anything that happened in the background, or anything like food sitting out."

He walked over to a giant machine that was sitting next to…another platypus. And not just any other platypus; Perry could sense that she was a female platypus.

"Now, about my inator. You see, Perry the platypus, I've tried robots, and plants, and even babies to use as my minions, but I've never actually tried animals because, well, they don't always understand human concepts," Doof explained.

Doof spread his arms wide and faced the new inator. What this time? The Animal-Minion-Create-Inator? No matter, there's always a self-destruct button. Now, to get out of this trap…

"I give you the 'Animal-Permanent-Translate-Inator!' Any animal that I zap with this will have the new capabilities to speak in clear human dialects. Then, I can teach them how to understand my concepts so that they will aid me in the takeover of the Tri-State Area!" Doof shouted.

Paying Doof no attention, Perry began to loosen the grip of one of the arms holding his waist in place. His doofus nemesis wasn't smart enough to restrain his arms this time.

"Hold still, Perry the platypus, I need something to test this on," Doof said, firing up his inator. There was only a blank second between Perry realizing that Doof was aiming at him and the blast hitting Perry full force in the bill.

The arms broke under the force of the blast, which threw Perry into the back wall upside-down. He felt his back pop, causing pain to run down his whole spine. Falling to the floor, he groped to gain his ground again.

"Wow, that was some blast," Doof noted. "Perry the platypus what do you think you're doing?"

Ignoring the question, Perry ran over and began to undo the ropes that had tied up the other platypus. He knew it was a trap to slow him down, but what was he supposed to do, leave her to Doof's insanity?

After freeing her, Perry tossed a piece of metal he'd broken off of the contraption she'd been attached to at the inator and hit the self-destruct button. He shielded his face with his arm to keep bits of molten metal out of his eyes. Cringing, he felt what missed his arm sting his flesh. The smell of burnt fur stung his eyes.

Looking behind him at the female platypus, he held out one hand to help her up. She took it and stood up slowly, never letting her eyes leave his. He had a good feeling that she didn't fully trust him.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Perry did a double take. Did she just speak human to me? He wondered. Did Doof's inator actually work? He shook the thought off. If that was true, he would know it; Doof had blasted him right in the face with the machine.

Pulling out his hang glider, Perry again offered a hand to the female. Glancing back at the frazzled scientist, she grasped his hand. He motioned for her to wrap her arms around his waist and tilted his head towards the terrace.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're gonna what? Do you understand English?" she flustered.

Perry nodded and jumped up on the edge of the terrace. He extended the wings of the glider and tipped his hat at Doof. Just to make sure, he glanced at the female, who was now tightly holding his waistline.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus and the other platypus that failed to distract Perry the platypus…gee, how many times can I say 'platypus' in one sentence?" Doof shouted.

Without further ado, Perry pushed off the terrace edge with both feet and dived straight down. He sighed with relief as he felt the wind rush through his fur. Distraction, huh? What does he know, ha!

"C-can we slow down, p-please, sir?!" the female shouted through the wind.

With the flip of his wrist, Perry straightened out his course and the glider flew level with the world. He chattered to let her know he wasn't totally ignoring her; or, at least he swore he'd just chattered.

"Is that better?" he murmured. "Bet you can't even understand me. I don't know. I'd think that other platypuses can understand me."

"Well, you spoke in clear English, why couldn't I understand you?" she asked.

For a second, Perry just took in what she said, and then it hit him; he'd just spoken human back to her. He'd never been able to do that before, which meant one thing; Doof's invention had worked. Which also meant…

"Watch out for that fence will you?!" she screamed, jumping off of his back.

"What fence?" Perry shot back. He turned his head just in time to feel his body slam full force into Phineas, who'd just opened the gate.

* * *

**I may update again today...and also there's gonna be a pronunciation document that I'll put up here...I know how confusing it may be**

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Who wants another update today?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	6. Perry Uncovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Lots to take in this chapter. **

**THE OFFICIAL "LEGACY SERIES" PRONUNCIATION GUIDE IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

So, Phineas was about to walk across the street to see if Isabella was available when he'd been run over by something on a hang glider. He moaned and sat up, trying to make sense of the situation.

What Phineas saw was one unfamiliar platypus standing on its back legs, and then another in a fedora lying unconscious on the hang glider. Phineas heaved himself up and went over to see if the poor thing was okay. He turned it over to realize it was…

"Perry?!" Phineas jumped back a little, shocked to see his own pet. Perry woke up with a start.

"Phineas?!" Perry jumped back also.

At the moment he heard his name, Phineas turned white as a sheet. His pet could talk?! Ferb came outside at that very moment with a couple of glasses of lemonade.

"H-hey, Ferb," Phineas stammered. "I-is this some kind of joke?"

"Smooth one, slick," the other platypus said. She was obviously female, based on her higher pitched voice.

"You! Don't you have somewhere to be?" Perry stood up, adjusting his hat.

"Not in particular," she answered. "I guess since your whole family is here, Agent Perry the platypus, I can be free to introduce myself."

"Agent?!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb did a spit take.

There was a long, awkward pause. Phineas looked his pal up and down. For one, Perry was standing on his back two legs like a human. Another pointer was that his eyes remained focused, unlike they usually were, which was crossed. Even more unusual was the seemingly tough expression on the platypus' face.

"So that's where you disappear to," Phineas said. "And all this time, we thought…"

"I know what you thought, Phineas," Perry replied. He looked to have difficulty expressing himself in words.

"He's new at the whole speech thing," the girl platypus laughed. "My name's Xhirxhti. It's spelled X-h-i-r-x-h-t-i, just in case you were wondering."

The threesome turned and looked a Xhirxhti. She'd just made an awkward moment into a super-awkward moment, and by the looks of it, she had no clue what the word awkward meant.

"Got anything else odd to say?" Phineas asked. He sensed that he wasn't the only one who felt that was an odd thing for her to just say at random.

"Well, yes, actually," Xhirxhti returned.

"Okay…?" Phineas said, trying to hide his confusion.

"I was sent by Purinshiparu Faiz of Invinci Supaakademi to bring back a Phineas Flynn, a Ferb Fletcher, an Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, a Perry Flynn, a Buford Van Stomm, and a Baljeet Rai," she listed. "Supapawologist Josef Svinski observed you all about six years ago."

Phineas didn't know whether to comment on the word 'supapawologist' or to freak about the fact that the man who he'd first seen after waking up from a coma six years ago not only remembered his name but also was looking for him. Then the thought came to him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with this, does it?" Phineas asked, pulling his necklace off and shoving it at her.

Xhirxhti took a few steps towards him and took the half heart in her tiny palm, examining it closely. Her eyes widened as she looked the trinket over. Ferb, on the other hand, was gaping at the fact that Phineas would own such a girlish piece of jewelry.

"You are a descendant of William Flynn?" she whispered.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas breathed back.

As if on cue, the sky overhead grew dark, and clouds accumulated as if out of nowhere. Light wind ruffled their hair (or fur), and their clothes whipped violently around them.

"Have you noticed the powers, then?" she asked, her voice even lower this time.

"I don't understand," Phineas stated.

"Anything unusual happened to you as of late?" she demanded, her voice gaining slight edge.

"Well, I did catch on fire and run faster than the speed of sound through the city," he replied. "But that was just…"

"So you have both Firestarter's and Quick Draw's powers," Xhirxhti said. "Interesting; very interesting indeed. You must gather the rest, Phineas Flynn. It is time for your tests."

Grabbing Perry by the 'wrist,' Phineas marched inside the house to call the rest of their friends. He made Perry sit on the couch and wait for him to return. Up in his own room, he threw clothes and blueprints every which way until he chanced upon his cell phone. Furiously, he punched in the numbers for Baljeet's cell.

"Hello?" Baljeet answered.

"Hey, Baljeet," Phineas huffed. "I was wondering if you could come down here, like now. I'll explain when you get here; one sec; Perry didn't I specifically tell you to stay on the couch?!"

"Um, sure?" Baljeet responded, seeming confused. "Should I phone Buford, or is he not in this?"

"Oh, yeah, phone Buford for me, thanks buddy," Phineas sighed. "Well, see you in a few, I gotta call Isabella now. Bye, man."

Baljeet blew a raspberry into the phone. Chuckling to himself, Phineas responded likewise. How could he have forgotten Ferb Latin from last year? It was now just a traditional code between the friends, but it had once been a Danville-wide phenomenon.

After hanging up with Baljeet, Phineas dialed Isabella's cell number. He felt acid building up in his stomach the way it always did when he was talking to Isabella alone. Why did it make him so nervous? She was just as much of a friend as Baljeet or Buford.

"Hey, Phineas, what'cha doin'?" she answered, sounding as if her head was in the clouds.

"I…can…you…here…my house…now?" Phineas stammered.

"What?" she woke up a little.

"My house…you…here…please…will you…important?" he kept stammering. Why can't I talk straight all of the sudden?

"Are you okay, Phineas?" Isabella asked. "Do I need to come over?"

"Yes! Over…you…my house…pancake…now…!" Phineas stumbled.

"I'll be over in a few seconds…are you sure you're okay? You're sounding a little nervous," she asked again.

"Fine…I'm fine…nothing's nervous about Perry…" he replied.

"Uh, bye then?" she said, still confused.

"Flowers," he said. Before he had a chance to even correct what he'd said, Isabella had hung up the phone. Great, now she thinks something's up with me.

Walking back out of his room, Phineas tripped over Perry who had obviously not gone back to the couch like he'd requested. Sitting himself back up, he decided to have a little chat with his pet.

"Perry, tell me one thing," Phineas muttered.

"Tell you what, Phineas, tell you what?" Perry asked. "I know you're probably going to, again, ask, 'Why did you hide this from me?' Well, I'll tell you; I had to in order to keep from being taken away from you. I'm probably already being relocated."

"You were keeping secrets from me to keep from losing me?" Phineas stopped, shocked that he'd actually known what he was going to ask.

"Yeah," Perry offered him a hand, but Phineas ignored it and got to his own feet. "This isn't the first time you've caught me, but I was less careless last time."

"So, what is your friend X-woman here for?" Phineas asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, her? I just met her, too, don't associate her with me," Perry defended. "All I did was rescue her. I couldn't tell you what on earth she stuck around for."

* * *

**Pronunciations will be updated as we go further, and don't forget to check out the guide. AJ has her own authors note at the bottom!**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: INVINCI SUPAAKADEMI! Sorry...that wasn't a question**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	7. An Interesting Legacy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Time for another chapter after you read this, check all the other stories on my profile! :)**

**THE OFFICIAL "LEGACY SERIES" PRONUNCIATION GUIDE IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Isabella

As fast as she could, Isabella found and pulled on her high tops. Whatever Phineas needed her for, she was going to make sure she was the best of help to him. It would be embarrassing, seeing as she was still flickering from visible to invisible, but she had to make the best impression on Phineas she possibly could.

Something was fishy about the way he had talked to her on the phone. At first, she was thinking something bad had happened. Phineas rarely was nervous; he had a certain confident air about him.

"Mama, I'm going to Phineas and Ferb's house!" she called as she sprinted out of the door.

Dashing as fast as she could, Isabella crossed the street and made her way into the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Tossing back her hair to keep it out of her eyes, she shoved the gate open to see Ferb blinking at a platypus that clearly wasn't Perry.

"Um, hey, Ferb?" she asked. "Where's Phineas?"

"He's inside talking to Perry," Ferb answered.

"Excuse me?" Isabella started. "Talking to Perry? He does know that Perry can't talk back, right?"

Ferb nodded his head and pointed at the sliding glass doors that led into their living room. With a look of confusion on her face, Isabella walked over and looked in the window. She gasped as she watched.

Phineas was discussing something with Perry, who was standing on his hind legs and wearing a brown fedora. As if that wasn't the odd part, Perry seemed to be responding verbally back to him. Was she dreaming?

The instant Phineas saw her, she knew it wasn't a dream. He gasped and ran outside. Perry followed in suit, staring at Isabella awkwardly. Both looked freaked out, in a sense; like they'd seen a ghost.

"I-Isabella?" Phineas stammered again.

"Phineas, what's going on? You keep stammering like something's wrong!" Isabella exclaimed. "What don't I know?"

"Do you know that you're see through?" Perry inserted.

Isabella was taken aback by both Perry's newfound ability to speak human and the fact that she was turning invisible in public. She lifted her hands and saw Phineas staring through them at her.

"And thus, you see my reasoning for having you summon her," the other platypus said. Based on the voice pitch, the newer monotreme was female.

"Who are you?!" Isabella demanded.

"All will be clear soon," the girl platypus replied, shaking a finger at her. "We only need the Indian boy and the bully and then I will explain everything."

Ironically enough, just as she said this Buford stormed in the fence holding Baljeet over his shoulder. The small nerd seemed a bit perturbed at their entry. Buford dropped him in a heap in the grass.

"What part of, this might be important had no moral meaning to you, Buford?" Baljeet asked.

"Do you think anything has moral meaning to me? You're my nerd, and I have a right to carry you like a sack down the block," Buford insisted.

"Boys, boys!" the girl platypus chastised. "Let's not be like that, now. If one of you would be kind enough to close the gate, I'll proceed to explain what's going on here."

Surprisingly, Buford was the one to slam the gate shut. Everyone in the backyard gathered around her, waiting for her to spill the beans. She swallowed, seeming a little intimidated by the taller beings.

"For those of you that don't already know, my name is Xhirxhti," she started.

"Spelled with an 'X,' too," Perry coughed.

"Thank you, super-secret agent man," she murmured, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, as I told Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, I'm a representative student of Invinci Supaakademi. Purinshiparu Faiz sent me to test you and gather you who pass the test."

"What kind of sick joke is this, duckbill?" Buford demanded. "I don't take no tests, and I don't speak no weird made up language."

"First of all, it's Japanese; I didn't make it up. And second, this is not a joke, Mr. Van Stomm," she said, narrowing her eyes to mere slits.

"Wait, did you say 'Invinci Supaakademi' just then?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes I did. Why do you ask? It's a classified name, how do you know about it?" Xhirxhti inquired.

"I'm a descendant of Carmen Garcia; we're Eiyu-tachi, all of the females in my mother's family have the power of invisibility," Isabella explained.

"You're Eiyu-what's?" Phineas asked. "You're related to who?!"

"I said I was related to…" she started.

"Carmen Garcia," Phineas finished, showing her his necklace. "I'm a descendant of William Flynn."

"Well," Xhirxhti said. "This is awkward."

* * *

**Hope you liked that! New one-shot "Haunts and a Hurricane" on my profile. Check it out :)**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: Why might that be awkward ;)**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	8. Attractive Platypus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Heyo, so AJ and I made the decision that I'll update twice a day. May be at the same time, may be at different points of the day. It really depends on my schedule.**

**THE OFFICIAL "LEGACY SERIES" PRONUNCIATION GUIDE IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

* * *

Xhirxhti

"Okay, it's a simple rule, you will stay on that side of the room and that side only." Perry told her, emphasizing that he wanted her nowhere near him.

"You act like somehow something bad will happen if we sleep close to each other," Xhirxhti huffed. "I'm not a bomb."

This pressed his nerves even more. He didn't seem to react very well to her, which was a good sign. She wasn't about to give away that she'd felt an attraction to him the first moment she laid eyes on him.

"Look," he said. "You are a female. I am a male. You-don't-put-those-two-close-together-when-they-sleep!"

"Or what? Atoms split?"

"Hormones! Don't you know what hormones are, Xhirxhti?!"

"No, not really."

"Let's just say, some not so good things could happen if we were close together unattended. I had better not wake up and find you next to me."

"Okay then."

Reluctantly, she went and sat in her designated corner and curled up on her designated pillow. Perry had designated several things to be 'specifically hers' and 'specifically his.' He was hesitant to share anything.

She knew precisely what he meant. Any idiot on this planet knew that guys weren't trustable in that kind of situation. Still, she wanted more than anything to show him affection. What's more, was that she knew it was dead wrong.

As royalty, she wasn't supposed to cross-breed with Korobu-chisai. She wasn't even allowed to marry outside of her own family (which she'd learned is highly disgusting on Earth.) But she'd never felt this way about anyone before.

Looking at Perry made everything melt away; the worries of being found by her enemies, the hopes of being an elf again, and even the troubles of blending in at Invinci vanished. There were only two beings in the universe; her, and Perry.

Her mind reached out and felt his presence. His feelings generated from his nerves, screaming in confusion and past pains, but one particular feeling struck Xhirxhti's fancy; attraction. He must feel something for her as well.

Sighing, she turned over and faced the ceiling, looking at what looked to be a battery-powered racetrack screwed to the center of it. It was her turn to proctor the entry tests, and she'd been given five students to review. Out of blind crush, she'd told Perry he was a part of that list as well.

Purinshiparu Faiz, the head of the school, had no idea that Xhirxhti had been a student for over two hundred years. Each time she graduated, she'd slightly change her appearance, she'd change her name, and she'd change her accent.

This time around she was Xhirxhti Lu, a Sino-American platypus with a heavy use of eubonics. Some called it slang, others called it ghetto, but Xhirxhti knew all well and good that the proper word was eubonics.

Xhirxhti released another sigh. It was hours before dawn would break. Without a thought whatsoever, she ran over to Perry, grabbed his hand and ran him outside. In the slight of the moment, she'd realized he was either extremely groggy or he was just not awake. She lightly slapped him to full consciousness.

"What, what is it? Why did you…why are we outside?" Perry inquired.

"Look, I lied about your name being on that list," she whispered. "But I know you can pass the tests, well, all save one. If you let me just tamper with your DNA a bit, I can help you pass as a Manuale Eiyu-tachi."

"Can you speak in plain American English?" he asked. "I don't know what Eiyu-tachi is, or what a Manuale one does!"

"How do I put this? You, you are a Korobu-chisai," she stated. "They can't use magic or as you Earthlings like to call it 'super-powers.' Eiyu-tachi can use this magic. However, a Manuale cannot use its family's magic. Understand?"

"I think so," Perry said. "Still confused by these funky words, but I'm listening."

"Trust me, it works. I'm lying to stay in as well," she admitted.

"Wait, what exactly are you going to…?" Perry started.

"Like I said, you have to trust me!" she demanded, getting slightly frustrated. She fingered at her necklace. "You've got to share some of my own DNA."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm gonna have to do what?!"

"It is not like that, Perry! Look," she furiously grabbed a fistful of her own fur and tore it out. "DNA, see? What…on earth…did you think…I meant?"

"N-nothing," he swallowed.

"This is about as simple as I can keep it. If you want to get complicated, we have to start sharing saliva and I highly doubt you'd go for that."

"Sharing saliva?!"

"Perry, get a grip on yourself, you're a secret agent for crying out loud! I'm sure you've seen more spit than I've ever had in my mouth! What about me is different than anyone else?"

"W-well, for one you're the first female of my kind I've ever met," Perry stammered. "Another reason, which stems from the first one, is I have a job and a reputation to keep; if you press my limit, there goes my liability."

"It's not a loss of liability if both sides agree to it," she pointed out.

At that he turned red. She knew the male Earthlings were particularly weak in this area, which is why she highly respected Perry for being a genuine gentleman towards her. But he was going out of his way to prevent something he shouldn't have worried about.

"What's your point? Are you trying to get me to admit something? Because I won't!"

"Won't admit what?"

"Now if I told you, then I'd have admitted it."

"Why don't you just admit it, then? You're avoiding the point completely. Just tell me what you won't admit. Don't be scared. It's just the two of us."

"You want it straight up? Every time I get near you, I feel…like…" Perry started turning red. She could sense his unease.

He didn't seem to know how to express his feelings. Okay, she'd give him that; he'd only been able to talk for about eight hours. It only seemed right for her to fill in his blank with something she felt was necessary. She put a finger to his bill.

"I…I don't know how to…explain…" he said.

Unable to resist, and partially to keep him from having to put himself through the trouble of forming words to express his feelings. Out of impulse, she grabbed both of his shoulders and kissed the tip of his bill.

"I know what you mean," she whispered, letting go and backing off, blushing a little.

"I-you-me-what-help-just-what?!" Perry stammered, swiveling slightly. It only took a few more seconds for him to faint.

The next morning, Perry didn't make any eye-contact with her, nor did he speak directly at her.Yeah, Xhirxhti thought. He likes me.

* * *

**There's a new site for AJ, our friend Killua the fox, and I. The URL is ourwritersblock. Weebly. Com please check it out! Get some scoop on our team. **

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Perry and Xhirxhti...budding romance?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	9. The Entry Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Hey guys, sorry Im updating so late, but I've been busy since early this morning and this is really my first moment of downtime all day... Thanks for all the love!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

**This is the story where action starts so if you have questions, like The Legacy Series on Facebook! pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945**

Perry

Perry had determined to keep his distance from Xhirxhti for the rest of her time at his home. She was telling the group the importance of eating a healthy breakfast, and had even taken the liberty to cook a large breakfast according to her guidelines.

"If my mom hadn't left for work with Dad," Phineas muttered. "Talking platypuses; and one fixing breakfast at that."

"Now, Phineas, don't ignore your food," she chastened. "You'll need it to complete the tests. Energy is important for Hej flow."

"What the 'Hej' is that?" Phineas asked. Perry slapped his human's arm playfully and bit into his toast.

"Hej is what channels your magic. It flows through the blood of Eiyu-tachi, Kyea, Ankunin, Vampri, Mystique, Sveloj, Xenoi, Mer, Dracias, Taaikeeitaa, Shujinko, and a good few other species have it," she explained.

Perry and Phineas locked eyes and blinked confusedly. What she had said they only knew little of. They had a feeling by the way she annunciated some of names, she hated quite a few of the creatures she'd named.

"So, in these, tests, what are we supposed to do?" Phineas asked.

"If I told you, there'd be no point to the tests. Every test is different," she began. "Each test is designed to match the prospective students. Not even I know what you'll do."

Again, the two looked at each other and blinked. Xhirxhti refused to explain herself any further, which particularly confused them. They both pondered for a second before Phineas did a double take.

"Perry, are you eating my cereal?!" Phineas exclaimed.

"No, no I'm not!" Perry said, picking up his bowl and hiding it behind himself.

"Alright, you three, congregate in the backyard, we're going to start you up testing. Let's move, come on!" she ordered.

The trio shoveled up their dishes and piled them on the counter, making the mess Xhirxhti had made into an even larger hysteria of used dishes. She ushered them all outside to where Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford were waiting.

"All right. Let us begin," Xhirxhti announced. She pulled out six items that looked like smartphones and handed one to each human and one to Perry. "The rules are very simple; use your knowledge to survive. The testing units are simulated, so no one will come out injured or dead."

"Is this lame thing the testing unit?" Buford asked, holding up the square object for her to see.

"No, that's your sumatofon. It can tell you not only how much energy you have left, but also your health and Hej. After I do a quick examination of you all, your Majikkuhausu will be determined and you may begin," she smiled.

"This sounds awkward," Perry mumbled.

Pulling out what seemed to be a black light, Xhirxhti moved over to Phineas and ran the object across his front as if she was taking a laser scan of him. She told him he was of the Majikkuhausu 'Mikkusu-chi' for fire and speed.

Ferb was next to be scanned, and after much frustration she dubbed him 'Technopath.' Baljeet was discovered to be of 'Sanjutsu.' Buford was told he was from 'Tsuyo-sa,' and Isabella was from the line of 'Menimienai.' Perry was, after a fake scan, announced as 'Manuale.'

"Wait, you're not gonna give us anything else? That's it?!" Buford exclaimed.

"I am afraid she is not going to even tell us what those words mean and how they pertain to us," Baljeet huffed.

"Now, to activate your session, just press the green button on the touch screen. There is no way to exit the test once you have entered it via the sumatofon. If you need to use the restroom, please do so now," Xhirxhti said.

"I'll be right back then," Phineas noted before he ran off into the bushes beside the house.

"Is he really going to…?" Perry asked.

"Yes, yes he is," Ferb chuckled. "We locked the house. And he forgot the key."

Everyone had to wait patiently for Phineas to return, which took much longer than expected (even Isabella noted she'd have taken less time than him) and all had time to complete a full Sudoku square apiece (except for Buford, who couldn't understand the object of the game). Finally, he scrambled back over.

"Okay, I'm good!" he announced.

"Phineas, you know your fly's down, right?" Perry commented, smiling. "Nice boxers, though."

Turning red, Phineas quickly fought to pull his zipper up. He'd also somehow managed to not button his jean shorts either, so he fiddled with that as well. Furiously, and quiet embarrassed, too, Phineas pulled his shirt down over his fly and tried to regain his dignity by standing upright.

"Okay, now, everyone press the green touch-button and place their sumatofon on the ground, flat and in front of them," Xhirxhti ordered.

The group did as they were told. As each one placed their sumatofon on the ground, the holographic image of a door appeared. It looked as real as the person they were standing next to. Even Baljeet looked slightly convinced.

"Whenever you feel ready, step through the portal and began your tests. Time will seem to go slower inside; don't worry, time isn't affected. Gangxi perz vhelhx ohx exxiz daxia," Xhirxhti touched two fingers to her bill, twisted them out in front of her and crossed her hand over her chest. It was a strange gesture, but they were sure it meant something positive. (Or so they hoped.)

Perry reached one hand out and pressed it against the hologram. It was solid, but slid aside at his first touch. He put one webbed foot through the opening, and then he followed with the other. Just as he was about to turn around to ask Xhirxhti if she could help him understand this, the entryway had disappeared.

"That was weird," Perry muttered aloud. He turned in a few circles. Where was he? The setting around him was, in simpler wording, absolutely magnificent. Trees taller than the Empire State Building towered high above his head, and a river of crystal blue water flowed, glittering through the lush, perfect green grass.

A slight breeze ruffled in his fur. Was this a mind test? His mind could easily be playing tricks on him. Stooping down, Perry felt the ground to make certain it was real. He tested everything, even the water. Nothing seemed fake, in a sense.

Suddenly, a branch crackled behind him. Perry turned to see what had snuck up on him. A short creature (though still taller than Perry) was running up behind him with a well-designed axe. It smelled as if it wanted to kill him.

Turning to face his opponent, Perry performed a well-timed flip over the creature's head, but not well enough timed. The sharp blade of the axe sliced through Perry's left shoulder, and pain streaked through his shoulders. As he landed, he examined the cut, which was now streaming a thin line of vibrant red blood down his arm.

Clenching his teeth, Perry focused his mind on the task of defeating his strange opponent. It wasn't a fast creature, which meant he had to be careful in his timing. An advantage the foe had; weaponry. Perry had nothing but his bare hands.

Watching carefully, Perry readied himself for a second charge. His opponent charged him, this time the axe held right where his arc had peaked, and screamed a battle cry. Perry smirked.

He threw his body on the ground, sliding a couple feet until his outstretched foot came in contact with the creature's solid boots. In the rush of the moment, he twisted to that he was perpendicular to his opponent and knocked the short foe hard on the shins, causing it to fall.

"You are…is Korobu-chisai…" it grunted. "I will not bring shame on my family by losing to one of the dogs of Mortals! How you gained entry was through foul play, no doubt."

"You hit me once, it's still fair game," Perry taunted, beckoning for him to get in fist-range. "What makes me any lower than you in battle? Huh?"

"I am a Sveloj! A son of the mountains, harder than steel! And you are a pathetic ball of furry Korobu-chisai, who cheated, nonetheless, to gain entry to my battlefield!" the little fellow roared. "I am Klakstjek! The greatest warrior of the Sveloj! You cannot and shall not defeat me."

"Well," Perry replied, matter-of-factly. "I am Perry Flynn, and even if I am a ball of fur, as you suggest, you chose the wrong ball of fur to misjudge."

This time it was Perry that charged. Just as Klakstjek bent to swipe with his axe, Perry flipped over its handle and delivered a fist into the Sveloj's jawbone. Outraged, Klakstjek placed his own fist into Perry's back, throwing the platypus away from him. As he thudded to the ground, Perry was certain he'd heard a large snap when pain began to throb in his lower spine.

"How dare you touch my face?!" Klakstjek shrieked. "I am higher than you will ever be in the Caste! You will pay for this outrage!"

At the snap of Klakstjek's large, calloused fingers, hordes upon hordes of other Sveloj began to assemble around Perry. Each had his or her own axe, and each was covered head to toe with armor.

"And you think I'm the one cheating?!" Perry exclaimed.

"There is no cheating for us," Klakstjek stated, smiling terribly. "You're the idiot who snuck into this test. We'll make sure you aren't the first Korobu-chisai to sneak into Invinci."

"Well, then," Perry said, getting to his feet and standing, ready for the onslaught. "Let's roll, shall we?"

The angry mob shouted and charged, all axes pointed down, aimed for his heart.

* * *

**There's a new site for AJ, our friend Killua the fox, and I. The URL is ourwritersblock. Weebly. Com please check it out! Get some scoop on our team.**

**Next Chapter is...Phineas' POV**

**Question: So uhhhh,intense?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	10. Fighting Fire With Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**More battles! :)**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Running around in circles had done Phineas absolutely no good. It did help to subdue the fire-creatures, which called themselves Fiyas, but it didn't kill them, it just put down their fires a bit. And one can't fight fire with fire, either, he thought.

Setting his arms on fire, he instead fought the beings hand-to-hand, using what he'd seen on television from actors playing ninjas. It seemed pretty useful now, but he really wished he still had the ninja suits he'd made last summer.

"You're awful fast for a fire-bender," one of the Fiyas said.

"And?" Phineas asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You must be a…a mix breed," it told him with disgust. "But we smell familiarity in your blood. From a master, long, long ago."

"A master? What are you talking about?" Phineas decided to continue the conversation. He had to stall them while he thought of a good plan.

"What should you know? We know a lot about you, little one," the Fiyas cooed. "Us fire-wielders, we can communicate through our fire. When you use your fire, we hear your thoughts, and your feelings."

Ignoring the Fiyas' lecture, Phineas pondered about how he'd defeat them. The only things I have here are grass, dirt, and spit, he thought. That's it! Spit and dirt! All I have to do is stamp them out. After all, they're made of just fire, right?

When he assumed the Fiyas was deep into its conversation, Phineas spat into its eyes. A violent hissing sound, like the sound of water being poured onto a hot pan, was emitted from the creature's mouth.

As it continued to shriek in pain, Phineas gathered up the loose topsoil and began to toss it onto the Fiyas, resulting in more screams and lots of smoke. He thought he heard gasps for air at some points as he suffocated the flames.

"Du xenxas! Du xenxas! The son of Flynn and Draw has forgotten his loyalties!" it shrieked, in a voice so high that Phineas could feel his ears pop. Covering one ear, Phineas threw the last of his dirt through the Fiyas and watched it disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, take that!" Phineas taunted at the smoldering pile of sand. "What's next, a lava giant?"

Little did he realize, Phineas had spoken all too soon to get what he expected. Instead of a lava giant, a girl in all black stepped out from behind a rock to his left. She had a look of long-felt malice in her eyes, which were also cold black.

"Hello there," she breathed. Her accent was interesting; it sounded foreign, maybe Japanese or Chinese.

"Hi?" Phineas asked, not so sure he knew how to respond.

"Are you ready to battle me?" she inquired. "I've fought fire, and I've fought speed, but a mixture, this shall be new for both of us, no?"

"What are you, then?" he got into a ready stance, expecting her to be trying to catch him off guard.

"I am a moleculatic," she smiled. "We can control the molecules and atoms in any substance. Like you, I was born for this. My powers are natural. But we have no time to chat, no? We must battle, you and I."

With that, the girl held out her arms and spread her fingers. Her eyes closed in severe concentration, and the wind picked up slightly. The sun dipped below a nebulous, dark cloud.

Phineas set his arms ablaze and squinted hard at the girl. He noticed a small necklace she wore bore a charm that was just a black circle with a white ring. Who was she?

"I am Exosphere," she breathed. "Loyal servant of Eclipse. Prepare to meet your doom, Phineas Flynn."

Instantly, she began to use her powers to throw projectile after projectile at Phineas, who would either run out of the way to avoid being crushed, or bathe the object in flames and turn it to ashes.

As he watched Exosphere fight, he noticed the weak point in her style. She relied solely on her powers, and paid no mind to physical attacks. He could easily throw a punch at her and catch her off guard. Getting closer to her would prove difficult though.

Being careful not to give away his true intentions, Phineas edged his way closer to his foe. With her eyes closed and the amount of wind she was creating, he wondered if she could actually know where he was.

When he was close enough to touch her, he pulled back his arm and planted his hand in her sternum, still flaming. Exosphere stumbled back, stopping everything she was doing and staring, dumbfounded at Phineas.

"You little jerk," she whispered.

Before she had a chance to even consider retaliating, Phineas brought his other fist into her right cheek, spraying blood and saliva everywhere. But this time, Exosphere took out a knife and jabbed it into Phineas' ribs.

Pain shot through Phineas' chest like a bullet. Blood seeped out of the wound, splattering berry-red droplets in the sand below him, each exhaling a small 'poof' of dust as the blood hit it. He grabbed his side, howling in horror and pain.

"You'd like to think this is a game, Phineas Flynn," Exosphere huffed. "But the honest truth is, I'm not here to help you get into that school. I'm here to kill you before you get there. Any last words?"

She towered over him, holding the blood-stained knife above his head, dripping gore into his already furious red hair. He clenched his teeth and looked up at her, boring his intent blue eyes into her cold black pupils.

"Yes, actually," he stated.

"You have about ten seconds," she tightened her grip around the hilt, ready to kill her prey. She was all too anxious to murder him.

"Have you ever seen the leprechaun at the end of the rainbow?" Phineas asked, suddenly seeming to have a bit of humor to his approach.

"What?" Exosphere started, taken aback by his comment.

"Well, you're gonna see one anyways," he sighed, picking her up and running to the opposite end of the testing room then back to his original spot. He picked up some flammable rock he'd found earlier, torched it, then threw it out at the confused villain.

Instead of just blowing her to pieces, the entire unit began to implode. Fear and panic overcame Phineas; he had been in an explosion before, and this implosion didn't seem any less fatal. The last thing he wanted was to be back in the Intensive Care Unit or a wheelchair.

There had to be a way out, there just had to! As he searched for a possible door, the walls caved in around him, almost as if it were an aluminum can being crushed from the outside. Door, door, there's gotta be a door…

Finally giving up, Phineas wrapped his arms around his bloodied self. He backwards into the sad lazily and pulled his hands away from his sticky shirt. The blood was still wet, but was crusting over on his shirt.

"Ew," was the last thing Phineas said before the metal unit's floor and ceiling came crashing together and everything went black and gray. Phineas could feel his lungs being squeezed tighter and tighter; he was suffocating, and his circulation was cut off. His head spun as a wave of dizziness overcame him, blurring his vision.

I'm going to die, he thought.

* * *

**So you guys should check out my fictionpress account under the same username and REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Who has checked out our website?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	11. On the Defensive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**First thing, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but this week has been the busiest week of my life. Everyday so far, I've gotten up early and left and haven't gotten home or gotten down time till night time so forgive me because of this battle scene :)**

**Even right now, I'm working on summer work because AJ won't give me an update of her current story until I finish -_- but you guys needed updates so here ya go!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

"Where have you gone, you little invisible creep?!"

Isabella stood, hugging the tree next to her, perfectly hidden from the eyes of her opponent. Her foe, who called herself Stratosphere, appeared to be a mutant human-half-chihuahua. The worst that could happen? Stratosphere picking up her scent.

The were-creature had already beaten Isabella to a pulp; her tiny frame bore many deep scratches and cuts that the claws of Stratosphere had carved. It was true Isabella didn't know how to fight; in fact, she hated fighting. She'd never considered her life would depend on the very act she loathed.

But now, in the middle of a simple test, a true villain had infiltrated the system and was trying her best to kill her. Isabella would be an easy kill, seeing as she didn't know how to properly fight or use her powers.

However, Isabella had forcefields. No matter how Xhirxhti had classified her, she'd overlooked the fact that her dad's family had a rare case of members with the ability to create and wield magnetic forcefields. All Isabella had to do was knock out Stratosphere, and then she'd be free to exit the test.

"I know you're here somewhere," Stratosphere hissed. "I can smell you. You cannot hide forever."

Remaining invisible, Isabella stepped out and sent out the forcefield into the face of her opponent. Stratosphere yelped in pain as she was thrown back into another tree. Isabella ran over to see what damage she'd dealt and gave a light gasp.

The were-chihuahua lay motionless in the grass with blood pooling out of her mouth. A wave of nausea swept over Isabella as she glared down at the defeated creature. It was a truly sickening sight; to think that Isabella had possibly killed the person, it was nothing less than disgusting.

Before she had a chance to check if it was still breathing, the world went white, blinding Isabella so much that she had to shield her eyes. The sound of rushing wind echoed in her ears, and a blast of icy cold air pierced her skin. Someone was yelling at her; calling her name.

A hand reached out and grabbed her. It had claws and yellow fur; Stratosphere was trying to pull her back into the testing unit. Isabella felt her body jolt and gasped as pressure built on both sides of her; the villain was pulling against the magic, and was thus suffocating her.

"L-let me go!" Isabella shrieked. "You're killing me!"

"That's the point is it not?" Stratosphere's voice echoed into the abyss. "Empress Eclipse wants you all dead. You Garcia's have fought her followers for far too long. Your line will end now!"

Much against her own will, Isabella was plucked out of the transport back to reality and thrown onto a hard glass surface. She was no longer in the testing unit's previous setting, but rather it seemed as if they were on a glass platform being transported through empty space.

"Welcome back, du xenxas. Will you fight me like a woman, or do I just get to kill you easily?" Stratosphere spat.

Getting to her feet, Isabella clutched her chest, gulping down air to make up for the loss of so much oxygen. She stood tall, attempting to be ready for the were-chihuahua's fury.

It didn't take long before Stratosphere was back to burying her claws deep into Isabella's soft flesh. She tore and bit at her skin, literally ripping the skin from her muscles. Isabella tried her hardest to fend off the attacks with her forcefields, but she tried to no avail.

"Your family has caused mine much pain! So I will give your parents grief!" she said, throwing Isabella to the edge of the platform.

The villain padded slowly over to Isabella on four hands (or were they paws?), her claws clinking on the glass making sounds like a wind chime echo through the darkness. It sounded horrifically beautiful.

"Please, please," Isabella pleaded. "I never did anything to you!"

"Look at poor Garcia," Stratosphere whispered. "Is confused as to why Selina-gi is going to murder her and destroy her cold blood."

Instead of replying, Isabella lay helplessly on the glass surface, gasping and spluttering as blood filled her lungs. She was out of ideas for defenses. There was no surviving this, not now.

"Empress Eclipse said she'd find solace in drinking your blood," Stratosphere hissed. "She says it will taste like vengeance."

"What…kind of…sick person…drinks…human…blood?" Isabella spluttered. She hacked up more blood, but this time it was mixed with bile. Sick people, that's who.

"Vampri prefer Mortal blood," the were-creature huffed. "But any blood will do, yes, blood is their bread and butter, little Eiyu-tachi. They can consume nothing else. It is like water to you."

Stratosphere placed one back paw onto Isabella's bloodied shoulder and pressed her hard against the glass platform. The pressure caused a slight crack in the structure to grow.

"Good-bye, Garcia!" Stratosphere shrieked, throwing both fists down to crush Isabella.

Just as she was about to smash both paws through Isabella's ribcage, the magic again tried to pull Isabella out of the testing unit. It hurt more this time around, seeing as her body had been beaten to a pulp.

The world faded to white once again, but this time there was no hand reaching to grab her and force her against the strong flow of magic. It felt as if she were just a weightless cloud, ambling through space, waiting for something to wisp her away.

"Isabella?! Isabella can you hear me?" someone called. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't make out who it was, or where she'd last heard their voice.

She moaned and tried to move, but her arms were like lead and her body felt like something had taken all energy left in her and sucked it right out of her. Her head swam with dizziness, and her stomach lurched with nausea.

More voices came around her, but nothing she heard made sense. The words sounded a thousand miles away, and her eyes couldn't make out who was with her. She closed her eyes; it must be a dream, it must.

And suddenly, everything went black. There was no longer any voices to hear; there was nothing to see but void; there was nothing to feel, not even air itself touched her skin. She felt nonexistent.

For a moment, her mind went into panic. But then, very slowly, but ever so carefully, did she come to accept this void. It was peaceful, yet terrifying, to think she was in nothingness. She finally submitted, and her consciousness fell into the darkness as well.

* * *

**So you guys should check out my fictionpress account under the same username and REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: Which battle was your favorite?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	12. Testing: A Complete Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Second update of the day!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Something had gone terribly wrong. Shortly after each of the participants had stepped through the sumatofon, Xhirxhti had seen the blinking red alert symbols flashing on the devices. It had taken her nearly an hour to eject everyone, and even then, Perry's was malfunctioning the worst.

Baljeet was the first she'd recovered; before he lost consciousness, he'd reported of seeing a highly intelligent ice-like being that had challenged him to a battle of wits. He'd told her the being had cheated and beat him up before he fell over faint.

Buford hadn't lost consciousness, but he'd taken some pretty tough blows. The monster he'd witnessed had been a colossus of sorts, and his story also said that the monster took some nasty blows from him as well.

Ferb came out of the machine unresponsive, but he quickly revived and told her that what had appeared to be a teenager with a ballerina-perfect appearance turned out to be a vampire that was after his own blood.

Phineas had been pulled out unconscious as well, and he still hadn't come to. She'd tried everything she could think of to revive him, but even an artificial defibrillation seemed to fail.

Isabella had been awake for perhaps a whole minute before she, too, submitted to the darkness of mind that everyone save Buford had experienced. She'd woken up only a few minutes ago, and according to her, a were-chihuahua was after her to murder her.

As each story had been similar to the next, (something was trying to kill them for no given reason) Xhirxhti had come to wonder if either Perry or Phineas' stories would match. She had a slight suspicion that the OA was behind this.

Fumbling with the touchscreen of Perry's sumatofon, she tried every keyless entry she deemed reasonable to get him out, and then she tried the random pressing of buttons as a last resort. Nothing seemed to work, but finally, she found an override key that immediately completed the session and released Perry from the testing unit.

He appeared on the grass with blood-stained fur. A few of his bones appeared to have been cleanly snapped in two, although she could never be sure; mortal creatures' anatomies were highly strange to her, even as a Xee Xeed platypus.

Suddenly, she remembered a healing tonic she'd kept with her since her banishment from her home planet, Nepoçie. She removed its vial from a small bag she had slung over her shoulder and proceeded to drop one small droplet into every victims mouth.

Even after hundreds of years of watching the tonic work its magic, Xhirxhti still was amazed at the intricacy of the potion. Their injuries healed up from the inside out; first the muscle tissues were repaired, then the blood vessels were sewn up, and lastly the skin pulled together over it.

Bones would snap back into their previous rigid forms, teeth would magically regrow; everything from the tiniest of atoms to the greatest molecular compound was replaced, and even their exact DNA was restored to each new cell.

"Why does my head feel like I've been drinking a milkshake too fast?" Phineas mumbled.

"Phineas! You're awake!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "What happened?"

"She thought she was going to kill me," Phineas laughed, cracking a smile. "But I showed her. Imploded the whole unit, ha."

"Now why would you do that, Phineas! You nearly killed yourself," Xhirxhti chided.

"Hey, Perry's coming to as well!" Buford shouted over to her.

Xhirxhti got up and ran to collect information from the Korobu-chisai. His eyes weren't open, but it was apparent he was responsive; Buford had a feather and was tickling his bill to see how many times Perry would miss slapping his face. After five solid punches, Buford gave up the attempt.

"You sure are strong for someone who looked half-dead five seconds ago," Buford muttered, walking off to talk to Phineas.

"Hey, Perry," Xhirxhti said, kneeling down next to him. "D-do you mind just explaining what happened in there?"

"I-I don't know," Perry stuttered. "There were all these short people, a-and they were trying to kill me, b-but I showed them…I showed them who was real…they were just…illusions…"

"Those weren't illusions, Perry," she whispered, stroking his arm nonchalantly. "They were really trying to kill you."

Perry pulled his arm away quickly. He shot a warning glance at her and backed up slowly, still on the ground. She grasped her hand guiltily, feeling a bit sorry for herself, mostly because she wished he'd just give in.

"Do you mind keeping your hands to yourself?" Perry asked.

"It wasn't a…I didn't mean to…" Xhirxhti started.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, please," Perry said. "I'd prefer to have a clean record with the OWCA. And my own conscious."

He got to his feet and walked into the house. No doubt, he was trying to get away from her, but she told herself that maybe it was time for him to rendezvous with his boss to get a mission.

It suddenly hit her why Perry refused her small attempts to attract attention. He had a reputation to keep as a responsible secret agent, and falling for her might put a bad name on him.

But something, in the back of her mind, told her that he'd eventually give in to her. He couldn't keep her down forever; he was a male platypus and she was the only female he'd ever seen. There was hope for him yet.

"So, if the tests were real life situations, then…?" Isabella began.

"You all pass. You made it out alive of a real scenario without any education whatsoever," Xhirxhti told them. "That's impressive, real impressive."

"So, now what?" Phineas asked, walking over to her.

"I've got to enroll you guys in the Academy," Xhirxhti said. "Which means no Danville schooling for you guys."

"Not in Danville?!" Baljeet exclaimed. "How far away is this school?!"

"The school is located in Tokyo," she explained. "They're an international school; they'll take anybody from anywhere, even though there is an American school in New York City."

"Tokyo? Japan?!" Phineas started. It was obvious he knew his geography, but the statement was still a little below him.

"Yes, it's a boarding school," she noted.

"How do we explain this to our parents? I mean, Tokyo is practically half way around the world! My mom would never allow that!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Your mom will understand if she knew your father was what he was," Xhirxhti snapped at him. "And the same goes for Ferb about his dad."

The brothers were both taken aback by the curtness of her statement. She wasn't surprised; many parents never told their children about their Eiyu-tachi or Ankunin ancestry. However, when the other parent didn't know, it got pretty awkward.

"At least my mom knows," Isabella murmured. "I guess I should tell her. She said her mom went to Invinci. She'd be proud, I suppose."

The boys watched Isabella as she ran off to tell her mom the events of the morning. They stood there, dumbfounded, without so much as a word from any of them. Their silence was deafening; so much so that Xhirxhti felt it was necessary to escort them to Buford's house first.

It was interesting to hear Mr. and Mrs. Van Stomm's reactions. Apparently, the family came from a long line of prestigious Germanic Eiyu-tachi in Prussia. The family strongmen and women had attended "Das Hohenzollern's Akademie aus Heldenhaft Gestalt" before they had come to the United States.

Next stop was Baljeet's house. Now, the Rai family was sent into instant shock, seeing as no one in their family, as far as they had known, was recorded as having any supernatural powers. Xhirxhti explained that if they wished, they could send him to the "Academia di la Eroi Riguardo Grande," an Italian school for Eiyu-tachi with superior learning abilities.

Although Isabella had been taken care of, Xhirxhti had Phineas and Ferb follow her back to her house to ask if she would be attending Invinci or if her mom would prefer her to attend "La Acadamia para los Héroes y los Villanos" in Mexico City. Her mom said that she'd prefer Invinci; the quality was better and less weirdoes got in.

Lastly, she took Phineas and Ferb back home, where they awaited the arrival of the boys' parents. Out of boredom, (and the absence of Perry; it was near time he should have returned) Phineas pulled out a family board game; Skiddley Whiffers.

"See, in America, we play board games for fun," Phineas explained.

"Hmm, we have nothing like this where I'm from," Xhirxhti chirped. "How does it work?"

"You just roll these, they're called dice, and then you move your piece the number of spaces that is shown on the dice. You read the words on the space if there are any, and follow the instructions," Phineas continued. "It's easy!"

"And fun," Ferb threw in.

"You wanna try?" Phineas asked, with a bit of excitement mixed in his already nervous voice. He must feel terrified to tell his mom, she thought.

"Sure, it never hurts to try, now does it?" she agreed.

They must have played for over an hour.

* * *

**WARNING: The next chapter gets pretty...hmm...intimate? Just a warning xD **

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Who wants to play Skiddley Whiffers? XD **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	13. Forced to React Realistically

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**So uh...this chapter is Perry love xD**

**Amd to those who are asking about Phinabella, it'll happen soon! Trust mthere's story is a lot longer than Legacy. There's lots of room for things to happen :)**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

The evening had gone splendidly well for Perry; if by splendidly one means that Xhirxhti told Phineas and Ferb's parents that their two boys and pet platypus would be attending a school in Tokyo, Japan, therefore freaking them out and asking questions Perry never wished to answer.

He now sat in the empty lair, lights off, powered down, to gather his thoughts together. It wasn't that he wanted to ignore Xhirxhti. In fact, he wanted to return the attention she so blatantly desired. Fear of the agency's reaction kept him from acting in his own will, it always had.

Something clattered in the background. For all Perry knew, it was probably Carl cleaning up. He rolled a pin up the slanted desk that sat under the giant screen used to display the Major's head. It rolled back at him, he caught it with one finger, then gently thrust it up the desk again. The activity cleared his mind.

Perry noted the setting around him, his mind searching for something to ponder. All the lights were off, save for the backup lights. The air was musty and a tad chilly, which meant the air conditioner was still running. I'd better go turn that off, he thought.

With a huge sigh, Perry lifted himself out of the red chair he was sitting in. He placed the pen he'd been toying with back into a drawer below the desk and locked it. Satisfied that he'd cleaned up his area, in a sense, Perry turned around only to come bill to bill with Xhirxhti herself.

However she'd gotten into the lair was a problem enough, but as to how she had snuck up on Perry without a sound was just downright creepy. She had a completely innocent look on her face; her own deep green eyes were staring expectantly into his own dark brown ones.

"Hello," she whispered, clearly unphased that he'd seen her.

"What are you doing?!" Perry asked. "You're not supposed to be down here, how'd you get down here?!"

Placing his hands at his hips, Perry tried his best to look genuinely annoyed that she'd gotten down into the lair. In all actuality, he was quite impressed, though slightly unnerved, with her stealth.

"I saw you slip through one of the entrances," she replied calmly. "You're not as clandestine as you'd think. If your humans weren't so blind, they'd notice a lot of everyday things are entrances."

"You do have a point," Perry breathed. "But that doesn't excuse you."

"I know it doesn't," she huffed. "I'm not here to infiltrate though. I'm here to see you. What other reason do I have for being here?"

"Now how should I know?" Perry inquired, frustrated. "Why do you want to see me so bad in the first place? I'm not a roadside attraction. There's nothing about me to take interest in. So why bother?"

"Because, when I first took a good look at you, Perry Flynn, I felt something I've never felt about anyone else," she stated.

(At this point, it is most important to note that although a very serious conversation is taking place between the two, if one was to take a look at the expression on Perry's face after that particular comment, one would second-guess the true seriousness of the exchanged words.

His eyes are open wide, unblinking, and his bill is curled up in a way of half-disgust, and half-attraction. It is, after all, unimportant to note this particular expression, but nonetheless is it enjoyable to know that his mixed feelings caused him to truly, and innocently, make himself look indefinitely stupid.)

"Do I want to know what that means?" Perry stated.

"Well, I don't know, was that a rhetorical question, a genuine question, or a statement in the form of a question?" Xhirxhti persisted.

"Well, the attribution says 'stated,' does it not?" Perry huffed.

"I guess that answers that question. Wait, what?" Xhirxhti stopped short. "Attribution? Where do you see an attribution?"

"Oh, nothing," Perry shrugged.

"I meant to say that when I first saw you I saw nothing else in the world," she exclaimed. "When I first saw you I can truly say it was love at first sight."

Perry stood there, dumbfounded, unable to say anything at all. Her statement was a bold one, especially to be admitting that to his face after only two days of knowing him.

"So, would you spare me the guessing games, and please, in all honesty, tell me how you feel about me?" she asked, barely audible. "Please? Even if you never speak to me again, this is all I want to know."

At this, Perry instantly felt the rush of mental conflict slam him full force in the face. He wanted to tell her no and clean off his record. But every fiber of his being told him to tell her the truth. After all, telling the truth was a reputable thing, right?

"The truth? No games?" Perry sighed.

"Yes, please, I'm begging you," Xhirxhti said, boring her eyes into his.

"I-I love you…" he stuttered.

"Prove it," Xhirxhti challenged. "Prove to me that you really mean it. Do to me what I did to you the other night."

Nervously, Perry stepped even closer to Xhirxhti and placed his hands on her shoulders. He naturally would have done the animal thing, and licked her like a dog would a human's hand, but seeing as she seemed to prefer the more human approach to these matters, he leaned over and, with much hesitance, kissed her on the bill.

Perry quickly withdrew his bill from hers, realizing what he'd just done. She laughed and wrapped both of her arms around his neck. It didn't take long before Perry gave into her 'playful banter' and nuzzled his bill against her cheek. In turn she'd kiss him.

Details don't fully help one understand how two non-humans act completely human and, for lack of a better word, make out. The truly inhumane part of the whole incident was that Xhirxhti would occasionally bite Perry softly on the bill or on the cheek, which he didn't take offense to at all.

Although it had begun as simple making out, it is needless to say that Xhirxhti, being as forward as she was, had her arms and tail wrapped around Perry's torso, not at all intending to let go.

"Xhirxhti what are you doing?" Perry murmured.

"If we were humans, we'd call this a wedding," she whispered.

"Oh," Perry acknowledged, turning red. "That's what you mean."

He honestly hoped that, for everyone's sake, including his own, the cameras were not on. Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

**Whoop Whoop! **

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Feel awkward yet? XD **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	14. Off to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Ew, it smells like grits in here...enjoy!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Packing for his first year at Invinci was interesting. Phineas had taken just about every pair of pants and shorts out of his drawer and he'd nearly emptied all of his shirts and boxers into the bag Xhirxhti had gave him and there was still room for toiletries, knick-knacks, and other enjoyments he'd want to bring.

As he shoved numerous blueprints into the endless bag, Isabella, who had been waiting downstairs with Buford and Baljeet, walked into the room. She watched him as he fumbled with the stubborn blue papers, trying to get them to all fit in one corner.

"Are those really necessary?" she laughed.

"Of course!" Phineas defended. "Ferb and I can't go three hours without building something, you know that."

"Actually, not true. You had a six-hour lazy day last summer," she corrected. "It was the one day you didn't spaz after a long break of not inventing things."

"Good point, good point," Phineas muttered. "But, we wanted to be lazy that day. I can't recall us wanting to be lazy on any other occasion. Say, Ferb, will you toss me one of those protractors?"

Ferb, who had been busy packing his own items, threw a protractor, folded up in a pair of Phineas' old boxers at his stepbrother's head. Picking the pile up, Phineas shot a warning glance at Ferb.

"What, they're yours," Ferb said, shaking his head.

"Thanks," Phineas mumbled back. "Isabella totally wants to see my underwear."

He stuffed the protractor and the pair of boxers down into his bag furiously. All it took was one awkward moment like that and things would all take a downhill turn from there. Of course, to help with this, his mom walked in at the right moment.

"Okay, boys did you pack lots of deodorant and clean underwear?" she asked them. "I don't want you two to be the dirtiest kids in a foreign school. And please keep a close eye on Perry and feed him every day."

"Mom, I can feed myself!" Perry walked in, his fedora askew and his fur was all ruffled. It was odd to Phineas that of late Perry had been referring to them all as family members, but he actually appreciated the respect the platypus gave them.

"What happened to you?" Isabella giggled.

"Never you mind," Perry said, groggily. "I just had a long night, that's all."

The threesome finished packing up their belongings (which wasn't too much for Perry; or so they assumed) and ran downstairs. Phineas had taken the longest, and when he came downstairs, everyone stared at him, unblinking.

"Phineas, honey, what do you have under your arms?" his mom asked.

"What? Oh, these. I just have grapefruits in my armpits," he replied. "Is there something wrong with that? Anything?"

"Well, I'd like all of you to get a good breakfast down before leaving, even…you with the name that starts with an 'x,' yes, you, too," Phineas' mom announced.

They all sat down to the largest meal of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, grits, and even muffins that Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher had ever produced. Everyone was astonished to see Xhirxhti politely turn it down and admit that she was a vegetarian. Perry mixed some of his regular platypus food with it all, then downed a bowl of Phineas' cereal.

Cleanup seemed to take forever; dishes were piled up everywhere, and even after placing them all near or in the dishwasher, there was the suspicion that there were more dishes that hadn't been cleaned up.

The group filed out of the house and, after prolonged goodbyes, Phineas finally got his mom off of him and they started off to find the bus stop Xhirxhti claimed would take them to school.

"So let me get this straight, we aren't the only ones in the neighborhood?" Baljeet asked.

"No, in fact, up to twenty prospective Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin students live within a ten-mile radius of each other," Xhirxhti explained. "Not all of the students that get on the bus will be going to Invinci, mind you."

"No?" Phineas piped up, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh no," she answered. "Most of the schools are international schools. They are centered around one main language that is taught to every student in attempt to have a centralized system, but all have English-speaking staff."

"And, the school we're going to, what about it makes it the one we should attend?" Isabella insisted. "Why Invinci above all others?"

"Well, Invinci has a reputation for having the best students graduate with the highest grade point averages next to 'Academia di la Eroi Riguardo Grande,' and has the best sports program in the entire system," Xhirxhti explained.

"Sports? Do they have football?" Buford asked.

"If by football you mean soccer, then yes," Xhirxhti said. "If you mean American or Australian rules football, then no. Invinci only plays sports that are internationally played."

Buford huffed in reply. It seemed as though none of the friends wanted to talk about anything; they were all nervous and Perry wasn't helping in the least. He seemed in the clouds for whatever reason, blathering about the most random topics and making little sense in what he did talk about.

"And that, that is the point behind the capers in my shoe," Perry laughed. Everyone stared at him blankly. The only person who seemed to understand, or enjoy, any of his rambling, was Xhirxhti, who seemed just as much nonsensical as he did.

"I'm still not understanding how capers ties into the relativity of zebras to cuisine in Bolivia," Ferb stated, quite annoyed with Perry's self-confusion.

"I know, seriously, what did you two drink last night?" Buford asked.

"Did we drink something? I was so lost last night I just did what I did without thinking really," Perry stated, before bursting into another fit of obnoxious laughing.

Xhirxhti took a minute to compose herself before flagging down what appeared to be a large floating rectangle. It seemed to be suspended by a smooth white claw. The vehicle had no tires, much less any wheels. A door appeared on the side and opened up like bus doors, letting down metallic transparent stairs.

"This, lady and gentlemen, is a Maganatix vehicle, bus version. They're only used by Earthen Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin schools," Xhirxhti announced. "These babies are crazy fast."

They all looked suspiciously at the floating bus, all unsure of how to take in this information. Phineas picked up Perry and boarded the bus, with Ferb right behind him. Shrugging, Isabella picked up her bag and followed them. Buford, in a fail attempt to copy Phineas, picked up Baljeet and got on behind Isabella.

Xhirxhti was close behind, but she stopped to exchange a few words with the bus driver, who clearly didn't speak English. Phineas hadn't truly trusted the platypus from the moment she'd revealed his best pal was a secret agent. True, Perry had been the one at fault, but on the other side of the argument, Perry had lied to stay with his two favorite people in the whole world.

The five took a seat in one of the various compartments along the bus. It was definitely larger on the inside than it was on the outside; the back extended on past Phineas' vision would allow him to see, and the compartments, which resembled train booths, could fit elephants in them.

"Does anyone else think their eyes are being cheated?" Phineas asked, setting the very groggy Perry down.

"No, I swear that giraffe is right…right there…" Perry mumbled, reaching one hand out to touch the unseen animal. He leaned too far forward and fell onto the floor chuckling to himself.

"He's just acting so weird," Buford remarked. "It's like someone put him on laughing gas or something. Unless he's naturally like this."

Everyone stared at the platypus with several questions running through their heads. Whatever Perry had done to himself, it was causing him to act like someone who belonged in a mental institution. He was laughing and snorting to himself about some unseen animal, and every so often Phineas swore Perry asked for a radish.

Eventually, Xhirxhti joined them in the compartment and picked Perry off the floor. She was quick to let him know he needed to gather himself before Phineas accused him of being drunk. It's almost like she can read minds, how on Earth did she guess that I was thinking about asking him that? Phineas pondered.

"Well, hold on, when the bus gets back on the track, we're gonna be in for a wild ride," Xhirxhti warned. "Next stop is Quebec."

"Like, Canada?" Isabella asked.

"Man, you all are the slowest children when it comes to geography!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "Yes, Canada, Quebec is in Canada!"

"Well, sorry my family isn't too big on maps!" Buford shot back. "That's what nerds are for. So we don't have to do any of the work."

"Sometimes maps work better than nerds," Baljeet huffed, crossing his arms.

"And sometimes, both can be left out of the equation when you purchase a premium grade GPS that comes free with a ham!" Phineas threw in.

"Excusez-moi," a voice said behind them.

All heads turned to see a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl standing in the doorway. She appeared to be a tad surprised to see them; her mouth formed a slight 'o' when they turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Isabella asked, being polite.

"Um, I was wonder if, if I can have zeet with you?" the girl inquired. Her accent sounded nasally, and the way she put her sentences together didn't seem quite right.

"Sure," Isabella agreed, patting the seat next to her. "I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, what's your name?"

"I call myself Corinne DuPont," she said, pointing to herself. "Who are zee friends?"

"Oh, I'm Phineas Flynn," Phineas piped up. "And this is my step-brother, Ferb Fletcher."

"I'm Baljeet, Baljeet Rai."

"I'm Buford Van Stomm, and Buford Van Stomm don't take no jokes! But, since you insisted- je m'appelle Buford et je suis de Danville!"

Everyone, including Corinne, turned to look at Buford, blinking slowly. It was obvious that no one expected him to speak French, not even Ferb. (Ferb always had a knack for knowing things others didn't.)

Perry, on the other hand, burst out laughing another time, this time making sure to look as retarded as a platypus in a fedora can possibly look. Annoyed, Phineas reached over and slapped Perry across the face. The platypus snapped out of it and tipped his hat.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm Perry," he chuckled. "Or Agent P, whatever works for you. I'm not usually like this."

"Ah, so what 'eez this? Zome kind of beaver genetically engineered with a duck?" Corinne asked.

"Um, actually he's a platypus," Phineas defended. "They're native to Australia, and they're one of the two egg-laying species of mammals. He's also semi-aquatic! His favorite food is cheese, and.."

"Did you just say egg-laying?!" Xhirxhti exclaimed.

"Yes," Phineas replied, casting an odd look at her. "You of all people, I mean, platypuses, should know that. I mean, you're a female, after all."

"Right," she laughed. "I was just, ya know, seeing if you would, well, pay attention. You know I know that, I'm a platypus, and I'm a female platypus, so I would know that, because, because I might want kids someday."

"What?" Perry stopped chuckling and stared at her, noticing she was staring curiously at him. He, of course, fainted, probably thinking she meant with him. Silly Perry; Phineas was planning to get him fixed now that there was 'female threat.'

"Ah, so which schools are you attending zees fall?" Corinne interrupted. "I am going to attend 'Academy of Daginn Hlaupara' in Reykjavik."

"We're all headed to 'Invinci Supaakademi' in Tokyo," Phineas chirped. "How many schools are there?"

"Zere are thirteen in all," Corinne explained. "Zome are Pune Teke Bane specific, and others are Ostragatha Mae specific, but yours 'eez a mixture of zee both."

"What does that mean?" Baljeet asked.

"Let me explain," Xhirxhti jumped in. "Every 'super hero' is either an Eiyu-tachi or an Ankunin. Eiyu-tachi are 'good guys' and work for the Pune Teke Bane Allyixanae when they graduate. Ankunin are villains, and they work for the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae."

"So wait, one of us could be a villain in here?!" Phineas exclaimed.

"That'd be me!" Buford shouted. "If anyone's a villain, it's me, because I'm the toughest, and I'm the meanest! And I have a weird craving for something stinky, like cheese."

"Yes, but calm down!" Xhirxhti hushed them. "Some faculty are on this bus! Most used to be famous heroes and villains. Let's not insult them! Besides, Buford, your family attended Hohenzollern's; they'd be Eiyu-tachi."

"Aw, darn," Buford huffed, sitting down on the seat.

"How many monkeys does it take to screw a light bulb?" Perry asked, doubling over and laughing.

The entire group turned and looked at Perry. Something really odd is going on with him, Phineas thought. But what could be making him act the fool all of the sudden? It's not like he's consumed anything suspicious, he's a secret agent for crying out loud!

Xhirxhti walked over and sat next to Perry. She put one hand to his forehead and frowned. Next she pried open his clenched teeth and looked down his throat. (He didn't seem to enjoy that too much, but when he started chuckling, everyone assumed he didn't mind that much.)

"I think he's got some kind of virus," she proclaimed.

Phineas rolled his eyes and buried his nose into a blueprint. It suddenly dawned upon him that 'Technopath' meant that Ferb wasn't really handy with tools, he could just use his natural powers to create things without really knowing how he'd done it.

"Has anyone noticed that we aren't in Danville anymore?" Isabella asked, seeming quite confused.

Phineas, Ferb, and Buford all ran to the window of the compartment beside her and gaped at the scene before them. No longer did they see their all-so-familiar neighborhood, but instead they saw hundreds of rectangular white buildings below them.

They appeared to be soaring through the sky, but they soon noticed the bus was floating on a camouflaged track, speeding down it at several hundred miles an hour. Just ahead was a small, globular, floating object that could have swallowed Danville whole.

"That, my friends, is Invinci Supaakademi. All of the schools are hidden well; this one just happens to float six miles above Tokyo," Xhirxhti said.

Once the bus entered the globe, Phineas' jaw dropped. All of the white buildings were made of the same queer material that the bus was made of. Sports fields and stadiums were full of students already, and the streets between buildings were full of laughing, chatting students from ages five to about eighteen.

The bus began its slow descent to the base of the school grounds. It looped around the entire globe, slowing down its insane speed gradually. Phineas assumed that if it slammed on the breaks, the bus would fly off of its magnetic track and that'd be the end of all of them.

After about five minutes of downhill driving, the MX bus pulled up at a bus stop and the seven friends hopped off with their luggage and watched the bus disappear off into the sky as it made its way to the Russian schools, as Xhirxhti said.

"Come on, ya'll with the droopy jaws," Xhirxhti laughed. "Let's get you and all these other students signed in. You'll love it here. The view is just the beginning."

"Just the beginning?" Perry raised one eyebrow.

.

* * *

**Long chapter just for you! :) idk what's wrong with me today. I haven't had any sugar...yet**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: WHO's READY FOR SOME INVINCI?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	15. The Invinci Code

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Put your pitchforks and signs away, I've returned with an update! Sorry I didn't update, if you follow our website (ourwritersblock. Weebly. Com) you know threasons why!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

Their new principal's name was Mrs. Faiz. Isabella could tell from the reactions of returning students that she wasn't a person one wanted to be on the bad side of. She had fiery red hair tied up in a bun, was over six-feet tall, and wore what seemed to be American business attire. When students upset her, she'd turn various shades of colors.

"Next! And I don't want any more shenanigans from you, Mr. Yu!" she yelled at a yellow rat who was waving off her comment and running to catch up to a blue hedgehog.

Xhirxhti stepped up to her desk and greeted the principal in Japanese. The woman seemed unimpressed, but greeted her back. She cast a stern glance at the platypus, then glared down at their group.

"Ah, welcome to Invinci," she stared down at them. "I'm Principal Faiz. I see you've met Xhirxhti Lu."

"Yep, we met her alright," Perry purred. Phineas slapped him on the arm good. Isabella was sure she did not want to know what that meant at all.

Principal Faiz narrowed her eyes at Perry, appearing to size him up. She had the aura of someone who didn't enjoy jokes, especially when they seemed suggestive. The principal stared down at Perry until the smug grin was wiped off of his face.

"Let me make one thing clear," she stated, narrowing her beady eyes at him. "We don't allow for such behavior at Invinci. If I read into that correctly, that is."

Perry swallowed hard and looked at Phineas for help. Phineas just put his hands in his pockets and whistled. Neither seemed to want to attract attention from the woman.

"Now that I've settled that matter," Mrs. Faiz huffed. "I'd like to know your full names, birth nationalities, and your Majikkuhausu. In order, starting with you."

She pointed one long, pale finger at Baljeet. The poor nerd looked like he was going to wet himself, but he did as he was ordered, with much teeth chattering.

"I am Baljeet Ravi Rai," he gulped. "I am from India, but I live in Danville in the United States, and I'm a Sanjutsu."

"I'm Buford Thomas Van Stomm, and I'm from Danville. But my family's from Prussia. I'm one of those Tsuyo-sa thingies."

"I'm Phineas Matthew Flynn, and I'm from Danville, too. I'm a Mikkusu-chi, fire and speed."

"I'm Ferb William Fletcher, from London, but I'm Phineas' step-brother, I live with him. I'm a Technopath."

"I'm Perry…Bartholomew…Flynn," Phineas' pet said with slight disgust. He shot Phineas a questioning look before continuing. "I'm from Danville, and I'm Manuale."

"And I'm Isabella Maria Elizabetha Cruz Caraballo Garcia-Shapiro," Isabella said. Phineas stared, open-mouthed at her, she guessed because he'd never known her full name.

"Wow," Buford said.

"I'm a Menimienai, from Mexico, but I live in Danville," Isabella finished, turning red. She wished with all her heart that she hadn't had to say her full name.

"Ah, thank you all," Mrs. Faiz began. "Now, here at Invinci we assign you your roommates. I'll send you with my good teacher friends Mr. DeMannas and Ms. McQueen."

As a girl, Isabella had to follow Miss McQueen. She was actually a chihuahua that had been in a lab accident and had grown to the size of a human and have insanely well-honed Fuku powers. (Isabella had giggled hard when she found out the house of Fuku was the house of "blowers.")

She'd met the girls in her group and found several interesting things about them. One human girl, Dina Delanore, was from Britain. Her powers were x-ray vision, and it came in handy, since her family was full of doctors. Apparently she dated a trouble-making Pikachu who was two grades above her. (It turned out, inter-special marriages was highly common among Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin.)

Another human, Antoinette Colette Bordeaux, was a snobby French girl with Prism powers (she could spray drops of water and form a laser out of the rainbow spectrum). She had a certain hatred for non-humans.

A Pichu named Akiko Fumio had, naturally, amazing electricity powers. She was the best friend of Xhirxhti and her longtime roommate. It was her best interest to keep the nutty platypus in check, she'd told Isabella.

Isabella had also met Dina's sister Brittani, an obnoxious wizard from Manhattan named Alexis, an Italian girl named Janine who could levitate, and even a cat named Koneko that was blue.

Despite all of those interesting new acquaintances, Isabella's roommate was none of these. Instead, she was roomed with a girl by the name of Emili Imoto. She wore all black to go with her black hair and dark eyes. Her skin was a darker Japanese shade, and her face always wore a scowl. Isabella was more than eager to run off and find Xhirxhti to get to dinner.

"So, you got stuck with Exosphere," Xhirxhti said sadly, shaking her head.

"No, her name is Emili," Isabella corrected.

"Oh, I meant what I said. That's her villain name, Exosphere," she explained. "She works for Eclipse, the leader of the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae. Her main purpose; to kill her half-brother, Benjimi Yu, the Pikachu-looking fellow."

"Ah," Isabella answered, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Perhaps, due to your family history, you'd understand that sometimes families that are involved in this fight can be twisted," Xhirxhti commented, nodding at the necklace Isabella was wearing. "I've read up on the Garcia-Flynn incident to better understand where your friend Phineas was from."

"Oh," Isabella replied. "Yeah, about that. Is it true that when our families met again the girl and the boy are supposed to marry each other to end a curse?"

"Yes, actually," Xhirxhti piped up. "Every male Flynn has died at a young age because he married a non-Garcia."

She couldn't help but let her eyes bug at that fact. That meant she had to marry Phineas, just to keep him from dying. Or, it meant that Xhirxhti was tricking her, but she highly doubted that. Xhirxhti seemed a valid source of information in the hero world.

"Look, don't freak," Xhirxhti said. "They live long enough to pass on the genes. Let's go find them, eat some food and chill!"

The excited platypus grabbed her hand and led her down to the cafeteria four blocks down. It was a large building; large enough to fit nearly all of Danville inside plus a few hundred other people.

Xhirxhti easily found Perry, Phineas, and Ferb standing next to a post. They appeared to be watching Buford perform yet another wedgie on Baljeet, causing his hysterical screams to echo throughout the cafeteria.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

"Hey, Isabella. We were waiting for you two so we could go get some dinner," Phineas replied. "Xhirxhti said she'd let us sit with her normal crowd. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Isabella mumbled dreamily.

"Alright, guys, follow me and let me show you how it's done here at i.S.A.!" Xhirxhti chattered excitedly. "We're the only school with Kyea that work in our cafeteria. Most others have wizards or warlocks, but no sir, we have it straight from the Kyea. Some schools I hear work like American public schools, ick!"

With several curious glances at Xhirxhti, everyone followed her all the way up to a line where the yellow rat creature was screaming in Japanese at one of the administrators. Passing by that dramatic scene, they all found themselves in a single file line.

"All you gotta do is say your first and last name, and they'll hand you the food you need for this particular meal," Xhirxhti explained. "Except they always put insect larvae in mine. Ew! What kind of mindless fool eats insect larvae?"

"I'm standing right here, Xhirxhti," Perry said. "You don't have to hate just because I do."

"He, he, I mean, what kind of idiot gives a vegetarian meat?" she corrected.

Each of them went up and nervously gave their names to the smiling Kyea and watched the amazing ease of making their food. The Kyea would say each one's name and drop a little bit of liquid onto the hot surface below them, and, voila! Meal ready to eat.

"Now that's what I call an M.R.E.!" Phineas elbowed Isabella as they followed Xhirxhti through the crowd again. "Hot and steaming, no chemicals, don't gotta make it yourself; man, the United States is far behind!"

Isabella just laughed. It may or may not have been funny to anyone else, but she appreciated his good sense of humor. Phineas had a certain unexplainable reason to be happy; he'd lost his dad at a young age and he'd experienced a tragic near-death explosion that left him paralyzed for weeks.

I suppose he's come to appreciate everything, she thought. After all, he's had a lot of tragedy, and someone who lives through a tragedy like Phineas' must be able to be thankful for nearly everything.

Finally, they came near a table that already had several inhabitants, including the obnoxious yellow rat. Xhirxhti waved for them to sit down, and Isabella could have sworn she'd seen Perry pull out Xhirxhti's chair for her then sit down abruptly beside her.

Phineas, probably not willing to be out-manned by a platypus, pulled out Isabella's chair for her as well. She blushed, sat and murmured 'thank you' while watching him sit down between her and Perry.

"Who's the middle-schooler party, Xhirxhti?" the yellow rat asked.

"They're new students from Danville, Pika Chuu," she huffed. "And I think they may love to join our cause."

Pika Chuu seemed all of the sudden less interested in his sushi. He toyed at it with his chopsticks, waiting for her to explain her reasoning for wanting them particularly. It was obvious he loved food; the guy was pretty heavyset, for a mouse.

"I'm listening," he tapped.

"Well, these two," she pointed to Phineas and Ferb, "are amazing inventors. Phineas writes down a blueprint, and Ferb, the Technopath, builds it, with minimal aid from Phineas."

At hearing this, Pika Chuu raised both ears and smiled. He set down his chopsticks and clasped his two little paws together. Isabella was sure there was something fishy about this situation, other than Pika Chuu's sushi.

"Ah, so you could build anything, is that correct, amerikans?" Pika Chuu asked.

"Anything you like!" Phineas guaranteed.

"Hmm, that's swell, but can all of you boys play sakka?" Pika Chuu pressured. "The Smash It Club only takes guys who play true, genuine sakka, and only girls who play mean field hockey."

"High standards, but we can prove to you we play soccer!" Phineas challenged. "Ferb, he's actually British, Baljeet, he's Indian, by the way, and I all have played together. I'm sure Perry and Buford can catch on, well, Perry more so than Buford."

"Alright, it's on, then! I'm bringing the team out, we've practiced all summer long, I'm interested to know how you guys play," Pika Chuu smiled. "And to the kamonohashi, 'ello, mate."

"That's just rude, Pika Chuu!" Xhirxhti defended. "Perry grew up in the U.S., he's not full-blown Aussie!"

"And it's not rude to point at me and say, 'Oh look, a Pokémon, let me fetch my Pokéball' is it?" Pika Chuu narrowed his eyes at her. "I swear the next person that uses the 'P' word is gonna taste my fist!"

"Well, if you aren't one, then what are you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm a genetically altered human," he spat. "A normal fifteen-year-old Japanese boy, that was wronged. Did I ask to look like this? No!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Isabella cowered.

"It wasn't you that offended me," Pika Chuu replied calmly. Sparks shot off of his cheeks spastically. "Now if you'll excuse me there's a freshman that needs a beating."

He got up and walked over to an unsuspecting freshman and instantly began to bully him for his 'abandonment of the cause.' Xhirxhti shook her head solemnly at the kid.

"He had a worse childhood than most of the students here," she murmured to Isabella. "His mom was single, never met his dad, due to certain things, his mom ignored him, and then his stepdad tried to kill him. Luckily, he's a Shujinko, so he survived by genetic alteration."

"He's never met his dad?" Isabella asked.

"Nope, never," Xhirxhti confirmed. "It was one of those bad situations his mom had no control over. Why?"

"Well, I want to know if I can relate," Isabella pointed out. "My dad left me at a young age; I haven't the slightest clue what he was like."

"Say, that's not a bad idea!" Xhirxhti chirped. "See if you can get him to loosen up."

There was no time to add anything else to the conversation, as Pika Chuu had returned, this time with a queer looking rabbit and the blue hedgehog they'd seen earlier. His girlfriend, Dina, that she'd met earlier, was also tagging along.

"So, meet two of my buddies Flat Guy and Jared," Pika Chuu said. "Jared prefers to be called 'Sonic,' like the hedgehog. Flat Guy's just F.G. to his peeps."

"Chill man, don't try the American cool thing," Sonic play-punched him. "And the reason you can call me that is because I'm fast, not because of the video game character I resemble. People always get these coined names; Pika Chuu, Sonic, there's a dude we call Toad, and oh! Here's Kirby!"

Sonic pulled a pink blob with red feet up for all to see. Kirby seemed a tad shocked to see them all and instantly freaked. He ordered to be put down immediately, but ended up being tossed on the table.

"You people are sick!" Kirby squealed. "Best friend make them stop!"

Pika Chuu set off a few sparks at his surrounding friends. It was apparent that he felt almost protective over the little pink ball of fluff. Kirby hopped off of the table and scurried away frantically, yelling for mercy.

"Hey, I know you," Sonic said, noticing Perry. "You're my new roommate! You gonna try out for the soccer team, little man?"

"Yeah," Perry nodded.

"Hey, Pika Chuu, do you know anything about the 'Flynn Curse,' by any random chance?" Isabella asked.

Everyone in the whole cafeteria seemed to hush and turn their head towards Isabella. Their eyes burnt on her like when a person is trying to get inside of another person's head.

"Do I know about the 'Flynn Curse,' you say?" Pika Chuu whispered. "Do I know? Yes, yes, I do know."

He took a few steps closer to her, staring her down with his furious brown eyes. She swallowed hard, assuming she'd just ticked off everyone in the school. Pika Chuu laughed sarcastically.

"Yes, I know about it. Why do you ask?" Pika Chuu asked her.

"Because of this," Isabella murmured, pulling out her necklace. The half-heart that read Garcia shone brightly in the lighting of the cafeteria. Gasps echoed throughout the room; even the administrators had looks of shock on their faces.

Phineas turned red and slipped beneath the table. She had no doubt that she'd just embarrassed him more than she'd wanted to. Pika Chuu cast a glance at him, his eyes glaring with curiosity.

"I'll meet you boys on the soccer field tomorrow," he said coolly. "In the meantime, I'm interested to know what Miss Garcia has to tell me about what she knows about the 'Flynn Curse' and why."

He grabbed Isabella by the arm and pulled her away from the table. She found herself unable to wrench her arm out of his tight grip. Frustrated, she grabbed for anything that was within her reach.

"What are you doing, let me go!" Isabella shrieked.

"I want to know how much you know! That's all I want!" Pika Chuu exclaimed setting her down. "Because whether you like it or not there's a high possibility that Phineas is an Ankunin."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this comeback :P**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: Want another update? I know you do ;)**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	16. Not What Perry Was Expecting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Wow, this chapter came faster than I remember :P anyway, there's a surprise this chapter! Or it may not be a surprise at all...**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

It was Saturday morning. Xhirxhti was lying half-asleep in her bed, listening to Akiko ramble on about how her parents didn't understand her. The nausea was getting unbearable, but she couldn't bring herself to vomit. It was almost sickening to think she couldn't get that awful feeling to go away.

"And I was like, 'But mom, I don't want to be a council member when I graduate, I want to be like the Daudelauns of old!' But she's like 'Oh no, Kiko, you will be with the great council yes,' and I told her I was no baka, but by then she…say, you okay?" Akiko asked.

"No," Xhirxhti moaned. "I feel like I'm gonna spew."

"Aw, come on, girl, we both know elves don't get sick!" Akiko chided. "Even though I'm the only other one who knows about you being an elf, everyone will find it odd that 'Miss I'm-Never-Sick' is trying to puke."

"Not funny, Kiko," Xhirxhti groaned, throwing a pillow at her.

"Seriously, you're sick?" Akiko insisted.

"Yes, every morning since I…" Xhirxhti stopped short.

"Since you what?" Akiko raised an eyebrow. "Xhirxhti, please don't tell me you did something stupid! You have a bad knack for that!"

"Okay, you have to mask my aura, and you need to do it now!" Xhirxhti exclaimed.

"Fine, but if I get another detention…"

"This is serious, I might blow my cover! Just do it long enough to allow me to do a full body scan!"

"Alright, alright! Full body scan, what did you eat?!"

"Kiko!"

"Okay! Chill! Here goes my bad attempt at this…"

Akiko let a flow of electricity jet from her cheeks. She wouldn't be able to sustain the energy for very long, as she wasn't very accustomed to using it for long, enduring amounts of time. Xhirxhti made sure to scan her whole body using her elven medical senses, trying to find out the one thing she figured could cause repeated nausea.

Fortunately for Xhirxhti, she'd gotten the information before Principal Faiz burst through the door. Akiko was running dizzy circles around the room, faint from overuse of her powers.

"Don't you two ever read the rule book?! No use of Hej in your dorms! What reason did you have for that?!" Principal Faiz screamed.

"She scared herself silly and, you know Pichus when they get excited," Xhirxhti laughed. "Some just let it all out."

Principal Faiz scowled and wrote Akiko off with a warning. She left with a warning glance at Xhirxhti, who nearly fainted with relief when she scurried out of the room to catch a sophomore who was torching the lobby. Telepathy was a blessing and a curse.

"Okay, what gives, I nearly got a detention, you have to tell me what that was so important for!" Akiko ranted.

"Okay, okay! Just don't freak out when I tell you!" Xhirxhti pleaded. "Swear in Nepoçian!"

"Seriously?" Akiko furrowed her eyes.

"Yes, seriously! I have to know that you won't tell anybody!" Xhirxhti narrowed her own eyes.

"Fine," Akiko rolled her eyes. "Loh, Akiko, niaps yauguru nadus adnagu ailamos niatirb aissur!"

"Okay," Xhirxhti closed her eyes. "This is going to be bad in so many ways, but here goes; I'm pregnant."

Akiko's reaction was slightly milder than Xhirxhti had anticipated. Usually, Xhirxhti's ears would have been bleeding rivers. This time, she only caused a volcanic eruption in Fiji. Xhirxhti picked her up and clamped her mouth shut.  
"Do you want the whole world to know?!" she whispered.

"Xhirxhti this is so bad! Whoever the dad is I'm going to so…"

"You will do nothing of the sort to my mate!"

"Mate?! Xhirxhti you're an elf!"

"I know that stupid! Don't you think I know that?! I was there when I was born, hello! If I didn't know that the curse would have worked right!"

"But Xhirxhti you just broke your mother's own law!"

"I said I know!"

"Xhirxhti platypuses lay eggs!"

"What part of I know doesn't make sense to you?!"

"The part where you forgot and when out and broke a key elven law that could get you executed if your mother finds you! You're my best friend, I don't want you killed! And I'm sure you don't wish that fate for your baby!"

"I know," Xhirxhti sighed. "I know, Akiko! What am I supposed to tell him? He doesn't know I'm an elf! I mean, he acted on instinct, I was just…"

"Stupid."

"Thanks. Thank you very much for that."

"You're welcome."

"Wipe that goofy grin off your face, Akiko, before I get rid of it for you."

"I'm sorry, but despite all of those impending negatives, you gotta admit, an elf having a baby is a huge deal! Your mom would be so proud, forgetting the fact that the kid will be half platypus."

"Ugh, come on, we have to go tell Perry!"

"Perry?! Perry Flynn?! The secret agent?! Ooh, we need to get his boss' number! I wanna personally tell him!"

Xhirxhti rolled her eyes and left the room without Akiko. She didn't need a Pichu to scare her mate half to death. All she needed was herself. Deep down inside, she wished this was all a dream. As a royal, it was worthy of death to commit "Dnalizaw," the Kyea peasant ritual of breeding with Korobu-chisai.

She hadn't done it on purpose, of course. In her mind, there wasn't going to be a reverse to the Xee-Xee for her. But Akiko was very right; her mother could find her after two hundred plus Earth years of having been missing. And then what?

As she was running across the hallway into the boys' dorm, she ran head on into Perry, who happened to be toying with a Rubik's cube. She gave him a quizzical look, but all he did was shrug.

"And where is someone so hot going in such a hurry?" he smiled.

"Knock it off, baby, I was looking for you, we need to find somewhere alone and away from possible cameras!" Xhirxhti insisted.

"Wait, what?" Perry asked, thoroughly confused. "Baby, I don't think I have the energy to…"

"I said knock it off!" Xhirxhti rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and ran off with him into the throng of students enjoying their last Saturday of freedom. "You and I need to have a serious talk."

"Where are we going? What's so serious? Why can't you just tell me?" Perry whined.

Ignoring his comment, Xhirxhti led him all the way to the super-secret headquarters of the Smash-It Club. It was a crudely named organization of students that were devoted to pranking students and staff and causing other forms of obnoxious ruckus. No one would be here outside of the school year, and there were never cameras.

"Interesting, but this still doesn't clear anything up," Perry noted.

"Have I ever told you about Kyea?" she asked.

"About who?"

"The Kyea," Xhirxhti said slowly. "Like those ones who made your meals last night and this morning?"

"Ah, those. They're like elves, but more techy."

"No, that'd be just those ones. Real Kyea are elves."

"Okay. And how does this affect me?"

"It affects you because I'm a Kyea. I'm actually a Kyea princess. Does that clear anything up to you?"

Perry stared at Xhirxhti with such shock she almost swore he was about to faint. He backed away from her slowly, unsure of whether he could trust her anymore or not.

"Wh-what?"

"Perry, baby, please don't shun me, I love you."

"I-I…but you're…you're not a platypus…y-you tricked me!" Perry tripped over a chair and fell to his back. His legs were still propped against the chair. Xhirxhti crouched down over him and looked him in the eyes.

"I was, cursed, per se, to look like this, Perry. I can't change back."

"S-so, you're saying that you're a platypus, forever?"

"Indefinitely."

"Why tell me this then? You scared me!"

"Because, without knowing that you'd have an even harder time accepting my next statement than you should. Not that it won't send you into shock, mind you, but I'd like you to at least try to stay conscious."

Perry half-closed one eye. His breathing had picked up a little (most likely because Xhirxhti had inadvertently placed herself on top of him) and his fur was sticking up a little. The poor guy was frazzled. He swallowed.

"I-I'm listening."

He sat up a little and looked her in the eyes, but made no obvious attempt to get her off of him, despite the fact that she was straddling him. She put both hands on the sides of his head and touched the tip of her bill to his.

"Perry," she swallowed hard. "I-I'm pregnant."

She watched as Perry's eyes slowly moved from her own eyes to her stomach. It was apparent he had no clue how to take in that kind of information, but even more so obvious that he felt a sudden wave of nervousness.

He put one hand out slowly and placed it on her belly. She felt him quivering, scared, she might even believe. Xhirxhti felt a pang of regret as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She closed hers as well, but instead of what she expected, Perry wrapped his other arm around her in a tight embrace.

Confused, Xhirxhti wrapped her arms around him as well. Perry kissed the tip of Xhirxhti's bill and nuzzled her cheek with his. If he was so stressed, then why did he react the way he did? It was one of the reasons Xhirxhti loved Perry; he wasn't an over-reactor.

"I don't understand," Xhirxhti breathed. "You're not reacting how I thought you would."

"How did you expect me to react, sweetie?" he returned.

"Shocked. In utter disbelief. Maybe even a bit angry," Xhirxhti admitted. "I mean, a pregnant platypus has got to sound just weird to you."

"Maybe it does," Perry shrugged. "But if I overlook that tiny oddity, and look at the bigger picture here, it's kinda amazing."

He stood up and offered a hand to help Xhirxhti up as well. She took his hand and got to her feet swiftly. When she turned to look at him, her bill met his again. Xhirxhti laughed.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Perry smiled, placing his hand on her belly again. "I know so."

"Okay you two lovebirds, would you like to tell me what the heck is going on in here because I could have sworn you two just met," Pika Chuu said.

The twosome jumped and hugged each other, startled at his quiet appearance in the room. Perry chattered frustratedly, and pulled his hat over his head to hide his expression.

"Come on, Pika Chuu, you have a wife don't deny it!" Xhirxhti snapped. "And last I heard she's pregnant."

Pika Chuu's cheeks sprayed sparks everywhere. He was a character that hated to be challenged. Xhirxhti had known him ever since he'd arrived at Invinci as a spunky seven-year-old that barely spoke English. Now he was a rebellious Shujinko that wanted to insert himself into everything; everything was 'his business' in his opinion.

"Yes, but only a select few know we're married," Pika Chuu hissed. "And Mrs. Faiz is one of them. How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Xhirxhti smiled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you might be 'her' and you know perfectly who 'her' is," Pika Chuu crossed his arms.

Xhirxhti felt all of the blood drain out of her face. She put a hand to her mouth and shook her head back and forth.

"You little…"

"Yes, you're Lexolav, aren't you? Daughter of Queen Arven, if I'm not mistaken? The 'disappearing elf' that just vanished after being Xee-Xeed?" Pika Chuu grinned.

"Yes, that is me," Xhirxhti said. "And if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll keep it quiet that Dina's pregnant."

"You can't guarantee that I won't tell that you're pregnant," Pika Chuu pointed out. "And that's an important detail about covering your identity, now isn't it?"

"You've been standing there a while haven't you?"

"Oh yes, I have. Congratulations, by the way. I'm anxious to see how funny you look waddling around campus."

"Look, you," Xhirxhti defended. "Do I need to tell Principal Faiz that you've been sneaking extra food? Because I'd love to see her expression when that reaches her ears."

With a renewed air of fear, Pika Chuu laid both long ears along the back of his head. His brow furrowed in consent. Xhirxhti knew she'd won, not only because he now had a new respect for her, being royal, but also because she'd struck him at his weakest point and brought him to her side; well, sort of.

"You have my word, then. But you know what this means, right?" Pika Chuu said.

"What?" Perry asked, still with his fedora over his eyes.

"You gotta protect her, man," Pika Chuu warned. "Protect her with your life. Faiz will do anything to be on Arven's side, and if Xhirxhti gets turned in, she'll be executed."

"What?! They'd kill you even though you're mated and you're expecting?!" Perry gasped.

"That's just it, Perry," Xhirxhti whispered. "They don't want me or the baby to live; to them, we're both guilty."

"She's right, Flynn, the Kyea are a proud and stubborn race," Pika Chuu nodded solemnly. "Your baby will be what we call a Hidari. Hidari are exceedingly rare, because elves rarely allow legal cross-breeding."

Xhirxhti winced as Perry ran his hand from her face down to the side of her abdomen, gently cupping her belly in his hand. He chattered sadly and wrapped his tail around her.

"I can't let them take you two from me," Perry said. "It'd break my heart."

"I know, baby, I know," Xhirxhti cried, burying her head in his chest. "There's not much you can do though."

"You two can rest assured that I've got you're back," Pika Chuu vowed. "I might seem kind of heartless at times, but I know what it's like to not have a dad. Even if they did let the kid live, they'd probably kill Perry instead. I don't want that happening."

"Thanks, man," Perry looked up at him.

"Hey, you can call me P.C., like my friends do," Pika Chuu said. "But I will tell you one thing, this doesn't excuse my normal behavior towards you. Don't take it personally, it's just my way; to be rough."

With his final statement, Pika Chuu left the hideout in search of his pals (it was unordinary to catch him alone). Perry put a hand up to Xhirxhti's bill and lifted her face to see her eyes. Her face was streaming with tears, and for the first time she truly felt fearful.

"It's gonna be okay, Xhirx," Perry whispered. He pulled her closer to him with his tail and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How can you say that, when we both know the moment Principal Faiz notices I'm as good as dead?" Xhirxhti whispered back looking into Perry's eyes.

"I just know, Xhirx," he smiled. "I just know."

Not letting her finish her sentence, Perry pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

**Mwyahhhahahahahah**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: You guys surprised?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	17. A Little Saka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Third chapter of the day!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

"Catch this one, Perry! And you know I mean with no hands!" Phineas yelled from across the field.

A soccer ball shot across the field at Perry, who jumped up, hit it with his head, flipped, then hit it with his tail into the top corner of the net behind him. Perry had never seen himself as a natural soccer player, but it was becoming obvious that his fighting skills came in handy when he was handling the ball.

"Nice, but I said catch, dork!" Phineas ran over, faster than lightning. He tripped and face-planted himself into the vibrant green grass. Sitting up, Phineas showed the bunch the mouthful of grass and dirt he'd acquired.

"Smooth," Buford smirked. "But I still don't understand the game of soccer."

"Yeah, I'm still working on stopping the run without expiring my energy like I did the first time," Phineas spat, grass flying out of his mouth in all directions.

"Your face-planting skills never fail you, though," Perry remarked. "In fact, I'm sure your number one fan loved that move there."

"Number one fan?" Phineas asked.

"Isn't it obvious that Isabella is up in the stands holding a large 'Phineas' Number One Fan' sign?" Baljeet pointed out. "Oh look, and there is our friend Xhirxhti! Hello!"

Baljeet waved at the two girls excitedly. Phineas got to his feet, picked up Perry and ran over to their friends in the bleachers. Both girls ran down to meet them, but parted to talk to their own preferred soccer player.

"So have you ever played soccer before?" Xhirxhti asked.

"No, not really," Perry admitted. "But Phineas has been kicking some balls at me, and so far he says I handle it well."

Perry vaulted over the bars of the bleachers and stood next to Xhirxhti. She laughed and he hugged her, hoping Phineas couldn't see his public display of affection. He hadn't old Phineas anything yet, and he wasn't sure how he would tell his brother (they'd agreed to use family names as oppose to still seeing Perry as a pet).

"Well, I'll give you a few tippers," Xhirxhti giggled. "Pika Chuu is the goalie; he's held that position since he was eight. It's nearly impossible to score on him, mostly because he's got a tail and loads of experience."

"Yikes," Perry said. "So he's crazy good?"

"Mm-hmm," Xhirxhti hummed. "F.G.'s a defender, and he's got an unusual style, so don't look for any normalities with him. There's a Shih Tzu named Perro; he's got a big head so he's easily distracted. Kirby's a flyer, I'd watch your head. Sonic is fast like Phineas."

"Whoa, is their whole team coming out?!" Perry exclaimed.

"Well, yes, Perry," Xhirxhti explained. "It's like tryouts. They lost four seniors last year, and they need four of the five of you to take their places. It's like an elimination."

"No offense, but I think Buford has less of a shot than me," Perry nodded at Buford, who was complaining about there being no goalposts.

"Just do your best, that's all that matters," Xhirxhti kissed him on the cheek. "We love you."

"I love you both," Perry said, nuzzling his bill against hers. He ran back to regroup with Phineas as he and Ferb juggled the ball between each other.

"What's the deal, bro?" Phineas asked.

"Okay, so they're only keeping four of us," Perry told them.

"Ah, so most likely they'll kick Buford to the curb," Phineas assured them. "He doesn't know the difference between a football and a soccer ball."

"Good point," Perry acknowledged.

As they warmed up their muscles, Pika Chuu led the entire soccer team out onto the field and had them huddle up. After about ten minutes of rigorous discussion, they broke off and walked over to the five Danville denizens.

"All right, tryouts are easy," Pika Chuu told them. "All you have to do is play for the length of an entire half, and we'll make the calls."

"Easy enough," Phineas replied. "Put us where you want us, and we'll perform the show."

"Spunky little fellow isn't he?" one player said.

"I get spunkier than this…" Phineas started.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Perry covered Phineas' mouth. "Let's just play ball and get this thing done, shall we?"

Ferb blinked at Phineas and cracked a smile. Pika Chuu smirked and set them up. Perry was to play left wing, Phineas was center forward, Ferb was center mid, Baljeet was right mid, and Buford was right defense. Apparently, Pika Chuu had recruited a freshman to come be the referee.

A few of the team members joined Perry's side, and the rest formed their own team opposing them. At the referee's whistle, Phineas was to pass the ball over the halfway line and then to either Perry or current team member Perro.

Naturally, Perry's team had been stuck with the back-up goalie, Ko-inu, and the less skilled players from the previous year (save for Perro, who was just a hothead that thought he could win the whole match by himself).

The whistle blew and Phineas passed the ball off to Perry. He concentrated hard to try and properly dribble the ball; it was rhythmic; tap, step, tap, step. And the rest from there was a total blur. Both teams fought hard for the ball; neither having any success at scoring.

With a minute left to spare, Perry's team once again gained possession of the ball. Buford passed it up to Baljeet, Baljeet slid it to Ferb, who then kicked it forward to Phineas. Phineas got almost to the eighteen yard line when Kirby came to steal the ball. He passed it to Perry quickly.

"Shoot! Shoot it now!" Phineas yelled.

Consenting, Perry set up his angle, connected the top of his foot to the side of the ball and kicked it as hard as he could. The ball swooshed high over Pika Chuu's head and slipped right between his hands. Goal; there was no doubt.

After the ball hit the net, the referee blew hard on his whistle. Pika Chuu looked completely shocked that Perry had scored on him, as did Perry for scoring at all. He ran up to Perry and clapped him on the back.

"That, Flynn, was impressive," Pika Chuu complimented. "You're gonna make an amazing forward. No one on the team can get the ball past me."

"So, who'd you cut, then?" Perry asked, curious.

Pika Chuu pointed a finger at Buford who was picking up the ball and throwing it at Baljeet's head. He shook his head sarcastically and laughed, still watching Buford chase Baljeet around.

"You're buddy Buford is a sad soccer player," he shook his head.

"Ah," Perry laughed. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna catch up with Xhirx and we'll probably spend the rest of the day together."

"You do that, Flynn," Pika Chuu winked. "Just don't let her eat everything in sight."

"Huh?" Perry was confused. "Why would she do that?"

"Oh, you poor, unknowing platypus," Pika Chuu laughed. "You have so much to learn and only nine months to learn it."

Very much confused, Perry ran back over to see Xhirxhti. She was laughing at him when he slipped on the grass and jumped back up beside her. Regardless of his sweaty self, she embraced him anyways.

"You look so hot when you play soccer," Xhirxhti giggled.

"Is that because I'm sweating milk?" Perry winked, knowing perfectly well what she meant. "You good?"

"Yeah," she told him. "Just a little hungry, that's all."

"Oh, yeah, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Pika Chuu said you'd eat everything in sight. Why would he say that?"

"Oh, I forget that you would know more about laying eggs than pregnancy. It's just a joke, but he is mostly right."

"What?"

"Well, I have to eat for two know, silly. How else do you think the baby gets fed?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it could order take out and a pizza."

"Okay, you're funny."

The two walked hand in hand down to the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch. Perry asked Xhirxhti if being a vegetarian had anything to do with being an elf or if it was just a conscious choice.

"Yes, us Kyea actually don't eat meat," Xhirxhti admitted. "We believe that eating another living being is unfair. It sounds weird, but that's how we are."

"No, no, it's not weird, baby," Perry said hurriedly. "It's perfect."

Xhirxhti smiled as Perry edged closer to her. He stole a kiss from the tip of her bill and wrapped his arm around her. She laughed and locked her eyes with his, smiling.

"You're just saying that," she laughed.

"Am not!" Perry smiled. "Besides, what shouldn't I know about you? You're my mate; we're life partners here."

She giggled when he playfully slapped her on the shoulder. Perry wasn't sure what he loved more about her; her enthusiasm, or her humor. It was true he didn't know too much; he just knew he couldn't bear to be apart from her. He placed one hand on her belly.

"How many times are you going to do that?" Xhirxhti giggled.

"As many times as you let me," Perry said. "I'm just curious, that's all. It's my kid just as much as it is yours."

"Yes, but, Perry," she smiled. "The baby's no bigger than a fly right now."

"Really?" Perry asked, interested. "You can tell I'm pretty stupid in this area of expertise. Nothing surprising there though."

"It's okay baby," Xhirxhti reassured him.

"How long does it take?" Perry inquired. "I know with eggs it takes a few weeks, but, isn't it different with pregnancy?"

"Yes, baby, it takes around nine months."

"Nine months?! How can you hold something in your belly for nine whole months and not go crazy? At least it's small."

"It doesn't stay small, silly."

"It doesn't?"

"No, silly!" Xhirxhti frowned. "Ah, you see that teacher over there? Her name is Mrs. Pinku."

"Whoa, she's huge!"

"That's because she's pregnant."

Perry looked down at Xhirxhti's belly and tried to imagine her that big. He couldn't, of course, fathom seeing her stomach bulge like that. Just thinking about it made him consider if she'd grown any larger overnight.

"Isn't that going to be highly uncomfortable?" he asked, rubbing her belly, concerned.

"I have no clue, I've never been pregnant before!" she laughed. "Trust me, it shouldn't hurt too bad until I have to give birth."

"It hurts?" Perry tried to hide his concern, but failed epically.

"Look, baby," Xhirxhti said, putting her arms around his neck. "Yes, it's going to hurt. But it's a small price to pay for someone I love. You don't understand, I suppose. Why I'd want to go through so much pain just to have a baby."

"You're right, I don't understand," Perry admitted, with his hands still on her stomach. "But if it makes you happy, it makes me happy."

"So, if you had the choice, would you want it to be a boy or a girl?" she asked, changing the subject slightly.

"That's a tough one," Perry laughed. "A girl would be as pretty as her mom. A boy, on the other hand, he'd be stuck with my weird looks. But he'd be tough, too, I guess."

"Oh, don't even!" Xhirxhti smirked. "A boy would have his daddy's handsome good looks."

"What are you two talking about?"

Perry and Xhirxhti turned their heads to see Phineas standing over them. He'd changed out of his sweaty soccer getup and probably taken a shower. His big, blue eyes had 'what the heck?!' written all over them.

"Um, biology," Perry said.

"Then why are you holding her gut like that?" Phineas insisted.

"We were testing reflexes," Xhirxhti chirped. "We wanted to see how abdominal muscles move. Why, is there something wrong with this picture?"

"Um, yes!" Phineas exclaimed, sitting down with his lunch. "It looks like Perry's trying to…never mind."

At that comment, both Perry and Xhirxhti exchanged looks and stopped their affectionate posing. They pretended like they had just been doing innocent biological exercises, when in all reality they hadn't been, but they hoped honest to goodness that Phineas hadn't read into that.

Perry, at least, hoped he hadn't. Xhirxhti probably didn't care. Probably.

* * *

**WEEPLE! Okay, I don't know xD **

**Next Chapter is...Phineas's POV**

**Question: You guys excited?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	18. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Not gonna lie, I almost forgot to update :P First day of school was today and I just love my friends :)**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas had never wished in all his life that he had unseen something. The way Perry had been holding Xhirxhti was beyond gross. And yet, Perry and Xhirxhti had both sworn that they'd been innocently testing some odd theory about muscles.

He flopped down on his bed in his dorm room and stared at the ceiling. Sunday would be their last day of freedom. Then it was school until Christmas break (or as Invinci's calendar put it, Tokubetsuma-hi: Kurisumasu). They would receive their schedules on Monday and classes would begin at seven sharp.

Due to soccer tryouts, Phineas had missed out on a day of inventing something. He ran through his blueprints a second time, looking for something spectacular to finish off the summer with.

"Giant chess board…what was I thinking?...roller coaster…done that twice now…make-Perry-shut-up ray…say, that'd be useful…ooh here we go!"

"What are you doing, little man?" his roommate said, walking into the room.

"I'm reviewing blueprints, Daki, you want to see?" Phineas asked. "Some we've built already, but others are still prospective ideas."

Daki Daorobi was a curious Japanese boy. His black hair hung over his head like a mop, and he almost always wore a red and white cap on his head (the bill was always forwards, never to the side or backwards). He, even though only sixteen years of age, owned his own company; Shizenochi.

From what Phineas gathered, Shizenochi was a super-hero company that trained genetically engineered Eiyu-tachi animals to fight Ankunin. Daki's own Shizenochi (as they called their trainees) was a chihuahua named Ko-inu that had electricity powers. (He'd also learned Shizenochi had undoubtedly had frequent spats with the local 'Daudelaun' population.)

"You're an engineer at the age of twelve?" Daki frowned. "How is that possible?"

"Well, I'm no professional engineer, now," Phineas corrected. "Me and my brother Ferb just like to build stuff. We've been doing it since we were six! Ah, the memories. He does most of the building though."

"Ah," Daki raised his eyebrows and changed into his night dress. Phineas had never understood why some guys wore just boxers to bed. He much preferred his pajamas; but then again it would be odd not to wear a shirt with Perry always insisting he slept up against Phineas and under his arm. Silly platypus; he always wanted attention from Phineas.

The next day, Phineas regrouped with Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford to build an exact replica of the Titanic and reenact its famed downfall. Luckily, it was small scale and they'd used shrinking formula to ride on it in Baljeet's bathtub, but the iceberg was made out of mayonnaise and caused an altogether quicker sink.

Monday was no better. Phineas took one good look at his schedule and had to have Xhirxhti (whom he'd caught running a suspicious finger down Perry's arm) 'translate' the classes for him into simpler English. He never thought he'd have been so confused in all of his life.

Environmental Science was okay, he supposed, but Algebra I didn't seem too fun with his current knowledge of Calculus. Japanese History was a thriller, and he quite enjoyed Jiu-Jitsu. (He thought 'That's a class?' and Xhirxhti nodded 'Yup'.) He'd also gone with 'Studies of Alien Life I' to see if he could find out more about a certain 'Meap' he'd met last summer.

The week trudged by; each day seemed longer than the next, and each teacher gave him a heaping pile of homework. Surprisingly, the homework wasn't too bad, it was just the amount that bothered Phineas. He barely had any time to hang out with his friends other than at meals.

It took a few weeks for him to even get into the swing of things. The schedule wasn't odd, it was just the size of campus was overwhelming. Three Danville's could have fit inside the school, with room to spare for rivers in between. By the time it was nearing the close of September, Phineas had nearly memorized the entire school property.

On the last day of December, a Saturday, Phineas rolled into breakfast and slammed his tray on the table next to Baljeet. Ferb was sitting across from him, and Buford was next to Ferb. Isabella must have been still getting ready.

"Two months of school and I'm still not sure where the gymnasium is," Baljeet complained. "I have never had so many tardies in my life!"

"Well, you never fail to find your Calculus classroom," Buford snickered.

"How did you get a Calculus class in the first place?" Phineas asked, stabbing at his pancakes. "It's a senior class."

"They looked at my record and told me I was ready for it," Baljeet explained. "They said soon I'll have to resort to college level classes. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, high school things tend to be too easy."

Everyone blinked at him. It wasn't unusual for Baljeet to say things like that, but they'd never know he was that far ahead of them in classes. Phineas took a bite of his breakfast.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella said, walking up and setting her tray next to his. "What'cha doin'?"

"Eating," Phineas replied.

"Say, have you seen Perry or Xhirxhti?" she asked. "It's like they never appear anymore."

"No, no I haven't," Phineas suddenly realized. "When I do see Perry, he gets embarrassed then walks off saying he needs to find someone."

"Hmm, fishy," Buford added. "Are they together all the time?"

"I've seen them together in various places, and if my hunch is right they're not just chilling," Isabella stated.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Phineas inquired. "Because you're making it sound like they're doing something wrong."

"Depends on your definition of wrong," Isabella pointed out. "But I think they like each other; a lot."

"Like, enjoy being around each other 'like', or kissy-kissy and things I don't feel like associating Perry with 'like'?" Phineas insisted.

"The latter," Isabella said. "The way he acts around her says they're not just friends. Which, like it or not, might mean something else."

"Stop, stop!" Phineas exclaimed. "Ew, are you trying to say that Perry's…"

"Phineas, don't go there! Ew!" Isabella cut him off. "I just meant that you might be stuck with her for a while! Sheesh!"

"Sorry, Isabella," Phineas murmured. "It's just the more you talk about it the more I think that I should have gotten him fixed."

Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"Well, don't give me that look, they're both animals, and you know that animals, no matter how well-behaved Perry is as a secret agent, are a little…frisky…" Phineas muttered.

"He's your platypus, not mine," Isabella pointed out. "If he's doing what you say, then it's on you."

"Why the heck would it be on me?!"

"Well, like I said.."

"Oh, shut up! We're finding Perry now. Anyone got any guesses as to where he is? Anyone?"

"I know!" Pika Chuu.

Both Isabella and Phineas jumped when Pika Chuu popped up behind them. Phineas was getting the gist that Pika Chuu enjoyed inserting himself into conversations and coming from basically nowhere.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Phineas shouted at him. "Why do you do that?!"

"Because I'm a ninja like that," Pika Chuu laughed. "Do you want to know where Perry is or not? I can take you to him."

"Fine, where is he?" Phineas asked, not putting up with the humor.

"Come with me, I'll show you," Pika Chuu waved, walking off towards the door. "I don't know how you're gonna react."

Pika Chuu led them off to Xhirxhti's dorm room, which really had Phineas curious now. What was Perry doing in a girl's dorm? He hoped for his own purposes that Xhirxhti wasn't the only other person in the room. Before knocking, Pika Chuu looked left and right then banged one fist on the door.

"Ouvrez la porte, s'il vous plaît !" Pika Chuu said.

Wait, now he's speaking in French ? Phineas pondered. What doesn't Pika Chuu know? So weird…

Instead of Perry, who Phineas was expecting to open the door, Xhirxhti's best friend, Akiko, poked her large head around the door. Pika Chuu rambled on in Japanese at her and she disappeared behind the door again.

A few minutes later the door opened again and Akiko waved them inside. Phineas noted that Xhirxhti and Akiko's dormitory looked no different than his, except it had different inhabitants and different knick-knacks.

"Phineas, what's up man?" Perry said, hopping off the bed. "Didn't want to spend the day with Isabella?"

"Well, I actually.." Phineas started.

"There's your crazy red-head brother," Xhirxhti walked in. "What are you up to Phineas?"

The first thing Phineas noticed was the fact that she was drying herself off with a towel. However, the second thing he noticed was that Xhirxhti had significantly gained weight. Something didn't seem right.

"I'm just checking in on Perry," Phineas muttered, not ungluing his eyes from her. "That's all."

"Just checking?" she confirmed. "He's fine. Yes, he is."

.

* * *

**There's lots of new things coming peeps, including a crossover update and new fanfic :)**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Who else starteto school today and what grade?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	19. A Love Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Yo! Love you all :)**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

Isabella felt like a betrayal. Every day after school, she'd join Dina and Pika Chuu in the computer lab to research Phineas' family history. Pika Chuu was certain that Phineas had Ankunin blood, but he wouldn't tell her why.

"Why do you insist we do this?" Isabella asked. "Phineas doesn't mean us any harm even if he does have villain's blood."

"If he does he is legally bound to the Ostragatha Mae," Pika Chuu warned. "I can't let him hurt you like that. We both know that since you both know about the necklaces then you're both bound by the curse that pulls you together."

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella inquired.

Dina's think British accent filled her ears. She was a tall girl of about age fourteen, with long dirty blonde hair that fell down around her face and neck. Save for her bulging stomach, Dina was a thin, frail figure. Isabella could hardly fathom how her legs even supported the baby.

"He means that the curse causes you to fall in love with each other. Love curses are tricky; they take time and often cross lines to be broken," she said.

"Yes, shin'ainaru," Pika Chuu agreed. He stole a glance at her. "Would you sit down, please?"

"What for?" Dina asked. "I'm perfectly fine standing up."

"Please, shin'ainaru," he pleaded. "You need to sit."

"Fine," Dina laughed, pulling a chair next to him and easing herself down into it. "For you, love."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand?" Isabella asked anxiously.

"Hai, hai, where was I?" Pika Chuu mumbled. He tapped furiously at the keyboard, trying to find out where exactly the Flynn family had gone after William and Carmen had been separated.

"At the difficulty of love curses, love," Dina told him.

"Ah, arigato," he nodded. "Yes, the children of a mixed Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin family are often conflicted; we call them Niji, which is a sad misnomer, if you ask me."

"What does it mean?" Isabella wondered aloud.

"Niji is Japanese for rainbow," Pika Chuu explained, smirking. "But in all actuality they should be called the 'Funso no Musuko' for their awful lives."

"Oh," Isabella and Dina said at the same time. They turned and looked at one another, surprised.

"Jinx," Isabella laughed. "You owe me a soda."

"Ha, as if!" Dina laughed as well, placing one hand on her stomach. "I really gotta watch my excitement levels, whenever I so much as laugh he starts kicking like crazy."

"Uh oh," Pika Chuu said. "You know what that means?"

"What does it mean?" Dina asked, smiling.

"He's going to be hyper like his chichi," he joked. He placed one paw on her belly and stroked her gently. "I see what you mean, he's feisty."

Isabella suddenly felt awkward. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, it was just that Dina was only fourteen and she looked ready to give birth at any given moment. Her belly looked the size of a large watermelon.

"Aha! Here we go!" Pika Chuu exclaimed, using his free hand to operate the mouse. "Mortal William Flynn married to Ankunin 'Quick Draw' in 1832 by force."

"That sounds dreadful," Dina shivered. "They say that Quick Draw was a heartless creature that killed Eiyu-tachi for sport. Sick, sick creature."

"Hai, it says here that he was unwillingly forced to marry her under the terms that he'd give her at least three sons and four daughters," Pika Chuu read on. "That is sick."

"So does that mean that…?" Isabella began.

"Yes, it means that Phineas is in fact an Ankunin," Dina said sadly.

"So, I have to marry him, but it's going to be awful on our children?" Isabella asked. "That is so unfair! I don't want my future kids to be unhappy!"

"Not necessarily," Dina pointed out. "If Phineas never learns he's an Ankunin, then there shouldn't be any issues. And even if he does know, he the option to declare neutrality."

"You mean there's a possibility that nothing bad will happen?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Hai, but we can never be too certain," Pika Chuu warned. "We didn't know I was not an Eiyu-tachi before we got married."

"You're an Ankunin?!" Isabella backed up slightly.

"No, no, I'm a Shujinko," he reassured her. "In a way it's kind of bad, because I'll outlive both of them."

He rubbed Dina's belly to make his point clear. As a Shujinko, he'd live a longer life and see both his bride and his son die. How awful, Isabella thought. To look at your unborn child and already know you'll outlive him.

"Aw, love, don't depress yourself," Dina put her hand on his paw. "Just think about the positive to this. You won't miss a single thing in your son's life."

"I know, shin'ainaru," he said, drooping his ears. "But I never asked to be a Shujinko. I never wanted this."

Pika Chuu turned around and hugged her stomach (it was easiest for him to reach; he was only about a foot taller than Perry and was pretty stout). Isabella thought she saw tears forming in his usually emotionless eyes.

"I think I should go," Isabella said. "Thanks for everything guys, really. It was nice to know someone here knows about my past."

Turning on her heels to leave the lab, Isabella tried her hardest to sort the emotions that were zooming through her head at that moment. For starters, she knew that Phineas had villain's blood in his veins and he was unaware of it. Another important note was that they were supposed to marry and he had no feelings for her.

It wasn't that Isabella disliked being told she'd marry Phineas one day; in fact, she loved that fact. Instead, it was the fact that Phineas ignored her attempts at romance and even denied his own feeling for her when he did show them.

Then, she thought long and hard about what Pika Chuu and Dina had said. When they'd mentioned future kids, there'd been no 'if' at all. And from her knowledge of Shujinko heroes, Pika Chuu had a vague way of knowing where she'd be in twenty plus years.

Isabella's stomach filled up with acid as she felt butterflies began to dance in her gut. There was no denying the confidence that Pika Chuu had when he spoke. Her and Phineas were going to get married and they were going to have more than one kid.

The thought nearly made Isabella faint.

"What on Earth am I in for?" Isabella said aloud to no one.

* * *

**Expect tomorrows update early, unless I oversleep xD **

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: So, who actually follows the website and Facebook page?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	20. A Quiet Moment and a Sdixh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Told you I'd update early! :)**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Akiko was generous to Xhirxhti and Perry, and for good reason, too. She felt that it was overly necessary to help guard the secret of her best friend; a loyalty Xhirxhti never could have found in a thousand of her subjects.

Her best friend was really pushing the school rules, though. She snuck out of the dorm one night a week to let Perry and her have their room. Noble, but dangerous. If Principal Faiz found out, they'd be discovered for sure.

And yet, Xhirxhti was glad to fall asleep in her lover's arms. Tonight was one of those nights. It was past midnight before Xhirxhti woke up with a start. She sat up and looked anxiously about the room. No one but her and Perry.

Perry sat up as well. She'd come to learn that when Perry 'slept' he was really only half-sleeping; years of emergency calls had forbidden him the luxury of fully sleeping since he was just six weeks old. (He'd also said he'd developed a sixth sense that told him when one of his humans was waking up so he'd be awake help them fall back asleep after nightmares and such.)

"You okay, Xhirx?" he asked, placing one hand on her back.

"I don't know what woke me up," she replied quietly. She leaned herself up against the pillows she had stacked against the wall.

"No nightmares? Not sick?" Perry inquired, lightly touching her belly. It was apparent by now that something wasn't right to anyone who didn't know. Her stomach had a slight bulge to it that wasn't easy to hide.

"No, baby, I'm not sick," she sighed. "And I don't recall any dreams. Just, woke up. I have no clue what…"

She let her voice trail off her eyes dropped to her belly. It was obvious that she wasn't the only one who'd felt that; Perry had fixed his attention on her stomach as well.

"Maybe it was that," Perry whispered.

"Mm," Xhirxhti replied sleepily. "Come here you."

Xhirxhti grabbed Perry forward and pulled him on top of her in an embrace. He laughed and kissed her affectionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her face close to his.

"Aren't you frisky at nearly one in the morning," Perry laughed. Xhirxhti knew he wanted to sleep, but what was the fun in giving him that luxury? As he tried to pull away gently, she pulled him closer and kissed him again.

"You should know that about me by now," Xhirxhti said, kissing him again. "When am I not?"

"Baby," Perry whispered, as she kissed him yet another time. "You're pregnant, don't you think it's kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Xhirxhti insisted. She didn't let him finish, though. "It's not like the baby can see us, Perry."

"Why, you little…!" Perry wrapped his arms around her and flipped over. She laughed.

"Are you trying to wake the whole dorm up?" she smiled. She grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them over on their sides. He kissed her again, and she suddenly got the vibe that he'd surrendered.

Honestly, Xhirxhti didn't know how long they'd laid there kissing each other before they took a breath of air. They stopped and held each other close, bill to bill, deep in conversation.

"You do realize it's about four in the morning, right?" Perry whispered.

"No, not really," Xhirxhti whispered back.

"We should really get some sleep, you especially."

"Just because I'm pregnant means I have to sleep more?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you have to fall asleep?"

"Because, I'm used to few night hours, and I'm not pregnant."

She playfully slapped Perry's arm. He laughed a little and kissed her long one last time.

"I love you," Xhirxhti said.

"I love you both," Perry told her, rubbing her belly gently. "About what you asked a few weeks ago; I think it should be a girl, so I can see you when I see her."

Suddenly a fervent knocking was heard on the door. Xhirxhti and Perry stared at each other, frozen for a second. She pushed him back a little and nodded at the window. Perry leaned over and kissed her.

"I'll see you at breakfast, baby," he whispered. He tipped his hat and exited through the window, making sure to close it tight behind him. The dorm door opened to reveal Principal Faiz holding Akiko by the scruff of her neck.

"Miss Lu, could you explain to me why I found Miss Fumio on the couch, in the lounge, asleep telling me that she couldn't go back in her own dorm for reasons I'm not supposed to know?" Principal Faiz exclaimed.

Xhirxhti pulled the covers up to her chin to hide herself. She couldn't let the principal see her stomach; it'd give away that she wasn't really a platypus and then the questioning would begin.

"I don't know!" she complained. "I don't know why she wasn't in here! I didn't tell her to stay out! Please!"

"If I ever catch her out of this dorm after hours ever again," Principal Faiz growled. "I will search this room until I find out what you're hiding. I know you're hiding something, Miss Lu, I just know it. You might fool every other staff member, but you don't fool me."

With that she dropped Akiko on the floor and stormed out to find someone else to threaten. Akiko stood up and walked over to her own bed holding her head. She cast an 'I'm so sorry' look at Xhirxhti and leaned back on the pillow.

"You didn't have to do that," Xhirxhti told her.

"I did," Akiko said. "I can tell you're terrified for your baby's life. I can't let her just turn you in; you'd both be dead!"

"True," Xhirxhti sighed. She held a hand to her belly and tried to relax as the baby moved within her.

"Besides," Akiko continued. "Perry would be distraught if you two died; he loves you more than I can put to words. I've never seen a Korobu-chisai love someone so much."

"Mm-hm," Xhirxhti murmured, laughing a little.

"Are you okay?" Akiko asked.

"Yeah," Xhirxhti smiled. "It just feels kind of strange to have something moving inside of you."

"It's moving?!" Akiko almost had to muffle her astonishment.

"Yes, silly," Xhirxhti laughed. "It feels like it's turning flips. It only started doing it a few hours ago. I think it scared Perry a little."

Akiko hopped over to Xhirxhti's bed and sat down next to her. She touched Xhirxhti on the shoulder and smiled.

"You gonna be able to fall back asleep?" Akiko asked, concerned.

"Not a chance," Xhirxhti laughed. "I doubt I can fall asleep with the baby acting like it's the middle of the day."

"Well, you should at least try," Akiko chastened her. "If I know you and Perry, you two have been up most of the night. And you need rest and energy for that baby, girl."

Jokingly, Akiko patted Xhirxhti's stomach and hopped back into her own bed. She pulled the covers up to the tips of her pointy ears and began to instantly snore, as if she'd never been awake at all.

Xhirxhti lay awake all the way up until her alarm screamed at her to wake up. She moaned and slapped at the clock to make it shut up. With all of her being, she wished that she'd been able to sleep. Morning sickness had hit her hard after a few minutes.

She moaned and pulled herself out of bed. Standing had made the baby calm down a bit, but the wave of nausea worsened as she got going. Knowing she wasn't actually going to vomit, Xhirxhti brushed down her fur, grabbed her backpack, and headed down to breakfast leaving Akiko to preen herself alone. (As much as Xhirxhti tried to play off she was an animal, preening was something shecould not deem as appropriate.)

The walk down to the cafeteria seemed longer than normal; perhaps it was the fact that today was overly overcast or perhaps it was because between the frequent kicks and morning sickness Xhirxhti was feeling altogether gross.

Once she got to breakfast, she found herself face to face with none other than Phineas Flynn. He was staring awkwardly at her and stood there, unblinking. Something about the way he looked at her said he was suspicious.

"Hi, Xhirxhti," Phineas mumbled. "How are you feeling?"

"I really wish he hadn't said that," Xhirxhti said under her breath (along with some unkind words in Nepoçian). "I'm great, just a tad nauseous, that's all."

"Nauseous?" Phineas took a step back. "What for? Did ya eat something that made your stomach…feel funny?"

Xhirxhti took the hint. Phineas was politely avoiding the topic that yes, he did see the bulge in her belly by inadvertently alluding to it. So, he does suspect me. But what does he suspect, is the true question.

"Maybe," she bit her tongue, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"Good morning, Xhirx," Perry greeted, walking up behind her. "I see you and Phineas are having a nice talk."

"Yes, nice indeed," she rolled her eyes.

"Xhirx?" Phineas asked. "Since when did you have a nickname for her?"

"She asked me to call her that, Phineas, is that a problem?" Perry countered. "What if Ferb asked you to please call him Panini, would you be nice and do it?"

"Okay, okay! Why so defensive, buddy?" Phineas said. "It was just a question. Sheesh."

Perry looked at Xhirxhti, who pleaded in her head that he would take her away from Phineas. She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned. The nausea was unbearable; she grabbed Perry's arm and squeezed it.

"You okay?" Perry looked her in the eyes and tried his best to look like he was just being a friend.

"I-I need to sit," Xhirxhti stammered. She walked away from the boys and went to find her usual seat. Of course, she had no clue if the morning sickness would go away if she sat down, but the thought at least cleared her head.

After she'd seated herself, she laid herself back into the chair and closed her eyes, wondering how something so small could make her feel so bad. She heard someone pull a chair out across from her and she looked up to see Dina sitting down.

"Oh, hey, Dina," Xhirxhti moaned.

"Morning sickness getting to you?" Dina asked setting down her tray.

"Yeah," Xhirxhti confirmed. "How have you put up with this for nine months?"

"Well, the sickness stopped about four months ago for me," Dina said. "Now all I have to put up with is being hungry all of the time. And the uncertainty that he could come any second."

"That's got to be annoying," Xhirxhti commented. Perry walked up behind her and sat down next to her.

"You okay, baby?" he asked, placing one hand on her belly.

"Just morning sickness," she replied. "It should die down after a while, I'll be fine, baby."

"You know it hurts me to see you feel bad," Perry told her, rubbing her belly. "I wish I could make it go away for you."

"I know, baby, I know," she said.

Perry edged over and placed his other arm around her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder. He kept his other hand on her belly; she supposed it made him feel comfortable. After reading up a little in the library, she'd come to learn that male animals were often very protective over their families.

"If you'll excuse us for a moment," Perry said. "We'll be right back."

"Baby, I don't feel like moving…" Xhirxhti moaned.

"Oh, I got you," Perry smiled. He picked her up in his arms and nuzzled her bill affectionately. Xhirxhti laughed as he carried her out to the secret meetinghouse they'd been to the day she'd told him she was pregnant.

"What are we doing?" she laughed. "Classes start soon."

"I want to ask you something," he said, setting her down gently.

"Okay, go," she insisted.

"Well, I wanted to know if you were coming home with us for Christmas break," Perry said. "Because that leads into another important question."

"Of course, baby," Xhirxhti told him. "Why wouldn't I follow you? Being apart from you would be like taking the cheese off of the macaroni."

"Can we trust Phineas enough to let him know about all of this?" Perry asked. "Because he's already going to be ticked when he finds out you're pregnant with our child."

Perry reached out a finger and stroked her belly. He looked sad, in a way, to think that his best friend would disapprove of him having a child. She watched him intently to see what he was going to do, but all he did was sigh and spread his hand out over her stomach.

"What's wrong, baby?" Xhirxhti asked, cupping his face in her hands. "Tell me what's wrong. I can read minds, sure, but yours…I haven't the faintest idea how to get into your mind."

"W-would you tell me I'm crazy if I told you a secret?" Perry locked his eyes with hers.

"Of course not, baby," she said softly.

"Okay," he took a breath. "I have these dreams, sometimes, that, well, they're so realistic. It's like I'm actually there. And every one is like, like a prediction, sort of, of what happens later on in my life."

Xhirxhti started at this information. There was no way that he could be having dreams like that as a Korobu-chisai. Only Kyea had dreams like that. Something had to be different.

"I-is there a-anything else?" she stammered.

"Yes," he pursed his bill together, seeming unsure about telling her the rest.

"Go on," she grabbed his hand. "Please, tell me, I might be able to help."

"W-when I wake up, m-my head, it feels," he grabbed his head, remembering the feeling. "Like I'm being electrocuted, like a migraine, like s-someone's stabbing my head, all at once…"

He dropped to his knees like he was in pain. Xhirxhti grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to get more out of him, but he couldn't seem to control himself. It was almost like he was being influenced by something.

"Perry, baby, it's just a Sdixh," she tried to console him. "They're just very realistic dreams, and a headache is probably just your body's way of waking you up. Baby, are you crying?"

"You don't understand!" Perry sobbed. "I could never warn Phineas! Everything bad that ever happened to him, I could have warned him! And now I…I…"

"You what, Perry?"

"I-I saw her," he whispered.

"Saw who?"

"Our daughter…"

"Why is that sad, Perry? Isn't that a good thing?"

He froze, and Xhirxhti saw a look in his eyes that seemed like horror mixed with immense pain. She couldn't understand if it was fear of what she would say or if it was a fear of what he'd seen.

"Perry, tell me, what could you have seen? It was just a dream, Kyea have them all the time and nothing bad ever comes from them. Everyone knows Sdixh aren't predictions! Look, just tell me."

"She was…dead…I couldn't tell you how, but she was gone…"

"Perry…"

Turning his face to hers, she could see his mouth quivering with fear. Something told her that this was no joke to him; it was a fearsome reality that he felt he couldn't escape no matter what.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: What's up with Perry?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	21. Dreaming Threats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Infos at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

October was usually that one month of the year Perry despised most. His insane dreams usually happened more frequently and Phineas always dressed up like some kind of creeper. Ferb was okay, he was quiet about it.

He crawled into bed that night and tried his best to avoid falling asleep, but his attempts to entertain himself failed. It was all that running around trying to find where Phineas was going, only to find out that Phineas was intentionally making Perry follow him. Dork. So he fell into a deeper sleep than he normally would have.

Darkness; it was always darkness. That voice; it was a new one. It belonged to a female. Definitely a female.

"Hello, Perry Flynn. I see you're in mourning."

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Perry cried. "Haven't you taken enough from me?! My daughter is gone, gone I tell you! And for what? A stupid deal!"

"I am the answer to your problems, Perry Flynn."

"You're no answer! You killed her! Xhirxhti may not know it, but you murdered her!"

"You didn't uphold your promise, Perry Flynn. I said to return to me and give me what I asked and you denied me!"

"You didn't tell me who you truly were! You lied!"

"What did you expect from a villain?"

"Perry! Wake up! Perry, come quick!"

Was that Phineas?

"Perry! Come! Please, come fast! She has us, has us all!"

Perry awoke to find himself falling off of his bed. The all-so familiar pain streaked through his head like a dull, resounding gong. Grabbing his head, Perry writhed about in pain, screaming whatever he felt could make up for the feeling in his head.

Sonic woke up to Perry's cries of agony and called for a medic. The school nurse, Nurse Tao, tried to console the platypus, but to no success. Perry continued to scream and writhe uncontrollably. Eventually, they had to get Phineas to ask what was wrong with him.

"This has happen before?" Nurse Tao asked Phineas.

"I've never seen him do this before," Phineas frowned. "I don't understand what could have possibly upset him."

"The last time this happened the kid went crazy and ended up killing himself," Mr. DeMannas, the physical education teacher said. "Poor Jonathan Dikato."

"That was enlightening DeMannas," Principal Faiz rolled her eyes.

"Perry, buddy, it's Phineas," Phineas grabbed the flailing platypus and tried to hold him still. "Hey, come on, buddy, I can get you some cheese if you just calm down."

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Perry shrieked.

"Make what stop?" Phineas asked him.

"The pain! It's unbearable! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Perry cried. He'd never felt it this bad or for this long before.

"If I may," Xhirxhti said entering the room.

"If you may what, Miss Lu?" Principal Faiz asked. "This isn't a good moment, you do realize, don't you?"

"I have some of the Anirav flower with me," she said calmly. "If my studies are correct, the Anirav can fix this type of pain, no?"

"You may try, but we aren't even certain what's bothering him," the principal huffed. "For a platypus, you sure do take an interest in Kyea society."

Ignoring the comment, Xhirxhti walked over and placed two petals of the flower on each of Perry's temples and whispered something inaudible. She touched his forehead with two fingers and he felt relief spread through his aching head.

"Does that feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, what she said, buddy," Phineas chipped in.

Saying nothing, Perry readjusted his fedora and sat up, blinking. Was I really wearing this all night?Perry thought. I am such a dork sometimes, I don't need to sleep in my fedora. Monogram would have a fit.

"Yeah," he said. "Like it never happened."

Phineas offered him a hand and helped him to his feet. Perry tipped his hat to his human and then to Xhirxhti. He looked nervously at all of the staff members and his own roommate who were all staring at him.

"Ah, well, situation cleared," Mr. DeMannas said, clapping his hands. At once all of the staff cleared out of the room, as well as Phineas who told Perry he'd see him at lunch.

"Will you be okay?" Xhirxhti asked. "What'd you see?"

"I'll tell you when we have a moment, okay? Not in front of my roommate, though," Perry whispered to her.

"Okay, baby," Xhirxhti nodded. She walked out behind Phineas, frequently looking back at Perry curiously.

"Dude, you scared me," Sonic laughed. "What was all that?"

"I just have this, it's a condition," Perry lied. "I just spaz out sometimes and my head hurts real bad. Some big long fancy scientific word."

"You sure? They said you were acting like Jonathan Dikato," Sonic cringed.

"What was wrong with him?" Perry asked.

"Jonathan Dikato was an American boy that was adopted by Japanese parents," Sonic started. "He'd go into fits like you just had and claim he'd seen something, then he'd tell everyone he'd known about certain events that happened. Only bad events though."

"What's so wrong about that?" Perry insisted. "He was a little loopy, okay, give the guy a break."

"Well, we tried, but then he saw his own wife and child get murdered in one dream," Sonic shook his head. "Dikato jumped off of the side of the school and no one's seen him since."

Clutching at his chest, Perry felt his heart racing at a million miles an hour. I'd never do that unless I had to, he told himself. Besides, it was just one guy, not every person that had these symptoms. I could be different.

"I'd never do that, Sonic," Perry defended.

"Jonathan never would have either, Perry," Sonic droned. "He had a perfect life, especially for an Eiyu-tachi. If he hadn't of killed himself, he might have become one of the Spectre."

"What's a Spectre?"

"They're the ghosts of creatures who supported their cause well. Those who were noble in word and deed during life, or redeemed themselves of hate at the final moment, they say. Spectre haunt past enemies and aid past allies.

"They say that the Spectre can even give prophecies, such as Invinci's own Mocha Brantley. Some swear they've seen her and others claim she'd prophesied to them. I myself don't believe such nonsense, but a rumor's a rumor."

"I-I think I'll catch you later," Perry backed towards the door. "Xhirx is waiting for me in the…cafeteria."

In all of his life, Perry had never felt so relieved to be away from someone. The very thought of hinting that he, Perry Bartholomew Flynn, was mad; preposterous! He'd just had a couple hundred bad dreams a year that were parallel to his life. Nothing fishy or even crazy there, right?

By the time he'd caught up with Xhirxhti she was nearly to the meetinghouse. He was nearly out of breath, but he continued on beside her without a word to exchange with her until they were both out of the public ear.

They sat down in the meetinghouse quietly and for a long while, they said nothing. After a long while, Perry deemed it okay to speak his mind freely, but it took him a while to begin properly.

"Relax." Xhirxhti told him. "Just tell me what happened, nice and slowly, baby, take it easy."

"I had another dream," he whispered. "But for the life of me it didn't make sense. It didn't seem at all like the others; it seemed more real, yet it seemed so unrealistic at the same time."

Xhirxhti embraced him tightly. She said nothing in reply, nothing at all; she just stood there hugging him. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her, too, kissing her repeatedly. He felt his own hot tears rolling down his bill.

Yet, Xhirxhti was patient with him despite of all else. For as long as he needed her there, she'd stay. He held her close, such as a young child would cling to a favorite toy in a thunderstorm.

Perry ran his hands down her sides and stopped on her belly. He felt the strange, yet wonderful feeling of his unborn daughter moving inside of her mother. There was no way he could let her die; not his baby.

He felt the rise and fall of Xhirxhti's own diaphragm as he kept his hands rested on her stomach. Two months had seemed so short a time, but it had dragged on by, like a weary traveller that was worn by the elements.

Dropping to his knees, Perry leaned his head against her belly, not moving his hands. Xhirxhti placed one hand to the back of Perry's head, trying her best to console him. He slowed his breathing down, but did not move.

"Are you gonna be okay, baby?" Xhirxhti whispered.

He nodded slowly and stopped crying. Before he stood up, he lightly kissed Xhirxhti's belly. Then he stood, hands still where he'd placed them and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you, baby," Xhirxhti said.

"I love you both," Perry told her. He leaned over and kissed her long. "I have to go to class now, I suppose."

"Yes," Xhirxhti said. "Don't worry, everything will be just fine, Perry."

* * *

**Alright, so a new fic will be going up very soon, but I want to read the prologue first before it's up but just expect it :)**

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Will everything really be fine?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	22. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**I actually have time today xD **

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas was excited. October was one of his favorite months and for one good reason; Halloween. It was the one holiday you got candy just for dressing up in a crazy costume.

The school did give the students the right to participate in Halloween as long as they promised that the parties would vanish by midnight and the kids dressing up were kind to the younger students while in costume.

This year, Phineas was going as an abominable snowman. He'd decided on that particular costume when he'd visited a yeti this summer to discover if Ferb would talk more on the top of a mountain or at the bottom. (They were philosophers that day.)

After Phineas had pulled on his costume, he ran to meet his friends excitedly. Ferb was dressed as Bigfoot (to match Phineas), Buford was Bill Clinton, Baljeet was a tree (which was much better than last year's daisy), and Isabella was a mermaid (yet she had the ability to stand; Phineas had questioned the logic before).

The five went around various dorms gathering candy and laughing at the teachers who were poking fun, when all of the sudden, a French girl Isabella had met came running up to them seeming upset.

"Antoinette, what's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"Ze-zey 'ave taken zem! Taken zem all!" Antoinette cried. "Zey are cruel, oh-la-la! Zey are trop cruel, my friends, you must come to assist me!"

"What have who taken?" Phineas asked. "I'm not so sure I understand."

"Zey, zee students of zee 'igher classes," Antoinette said. "Zey are of zee Order of Underage Villains, it 'eez a club 'ere at Invinci. And zey 'ave stolen my family's heirloom, 'Le Cristal des Bordeaux', oui."

"Of course we can help you!" Phineas exclaimed. "Ready to be detectives again, Ferb?"

His stepbrother held up a magnifying glass to one eye and blinked, which was a sure sign that Ferb was ready. That was the one thing no one ever understood about the twosome; how they could be close enough to read even the slightest form of nonverbal communication between each other.

"Zees way zen," she beckoned, walking off towards the edge of campus.

"So you think that the person went this way, huh?" Phineas asked, searching for 'clues.'

"Oui, I zink he went zees way," she murmured. "One cannot be too sure of zee people around 'ere, you know."

"Now why do you say that?" Buford asked. "It's not like we want to go around mistrusting people."

"Oh, non? Well, you 'ave set yourselves up for failure in zee grand scheme of zings," Antoinette smiled.

"What?" Phineas looked up.

Suddenly Phineas couldn't see. Someone, or something, should he say, had placed a bag over his head and grabbed him from behind. He felt his feet being lifted off of the ground and then his body being slammed into a chair.

"Word of advice, Monsieur Flynn," Antoinette laughed. "Never trust zee French students. We're all evil around 'ere."

A few other laughs erupted from around him. Phineas struggled to move his arms to remove the sack so he could see, but one strong hand reached out and clutched one of his thin arms. He cringed as he felt someone jab a needle into his arm.

"Well, 'ave a good rest all of you," she cackled. "My master will see you in a few hours."

"Why are you doing this?! We didn't do anything to you!" Phineas tried to scream, but it came out weak and sleepily. The drug was getting to his head.

"Because, Monsieur Flynn, orders are orders, and I follow mine to the tee," she replied. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Flynn."

It was hopeless to fight the drug's powerful effects, but Phineas at least tried. First he felt his whole body slowly grow numb; he could no longer even move at that point at which he lost all feeling, and then his other senses slowly grew weaker until his whole world went black.

The sleep that Phineas fell into so slowly was a dark sleep; he had no dreams, either good or bad, and yet he remembered darkness; pure black; the kind of black that made one think that they were just floating in an abyss of nothingness.

When he finally came to, Phineas didn't realize it. The room he was in had no light in it, just complete darkness. His arms had chains around them, and he was hanging from some kind of structure just above the floor. He looked down to find that his ankles were shackled, too.

Phineas pulled at his restraints, hoping he was imagining things and he was just in bed after a long night of Halloween fun with his friends, but the chains didn't allow him to move much more than a few inches in each direction.

The air was dry and Phineas was parched. It smelled suspiciously of new car, but the way Phineas was being held told him this was bigger than just a car. Every once and a while, he'd hear a faint tapping, but other than that, the silence was deafening.

A pain throbbed in his right arm, probably from being jabbed with a needle improperly. Phineas suspected there to be a bruise there, but with the lack of light there was no way possible he could have known for sure.

After a while of hanging in silence, Phineas tried to burn through the chains to melt them, but their resistance to his flames was great, so he eventually gave up the attempt. Whoever had made these chains obviously knew that some people could light themselves on fire to escape.

Footsteps echoed far off in the place. They were slow steps, like someone who had nowhere to be, yet was walking with some purpose, whether evil or benign was beyond Phineas. His heart leapt in his mouth as he realized they were getting closer, closer.

He heard a door open; but it wasn't any regular door. The hydraulics whistled as the door slid open and heaved a sigh of relief as the door slammed shut once more. From that point, the footsteps grew even closer until Phineas swore that their owner was standing inches away from him.

Then the stranger lit a match (or Phineas guessed it was a match) in front of Phineas' nose, causing his retinas to burn from the sudden burst of light, but even after his eyes adjusted to the blue flame he could not make out his captor.

As he pondered about the stranger, his eyes focused on the brilliant blue that was put off by the combustion. It seemed so cold, yet he knew it was warm. The flame didn't flicker like most did, either; it was a constant blue jet, like one would expect to see from a Bunsen burner.

Calm suddenly overcame Phineas; he didn't care where he was or who he was. All that mattered was that he was here, and the constant flame gave him purpose. What purpose, he wasn't sure of, but he felt it gave him purpose, so that was what it did. But then he saw her face.

To his immediate left, a woman's face appeared. She had long black hair, ash-white skin, and two sharply pointed ears. Her violent violet eyes stared him down, much like a tiger's would watch its prey. The most shocking feature, though, was her brilliant white teeth, two of which could have been a cat's pointed fangs.

"Welcome to my home, son of Flynn," she whispered.

Her voice was musical; almost like silk it was so smooth, yet it pierced through his very conscious like a dagger. Something in her tone told Phineas she was friendly, but the quietness of her greeting told him she was a lie.

"Who are you?" Phineas looked slowly to his left. She vanished. "Where are you?"

"I am Eclipse to you that speak English," she replied, still hushed. She reappeared to his right, her breath hot against his neck.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" he stammered. "Why am I here?"

"You are here to make a choice, son of Flynn," she answered. "And the wrong choice could lead to your death."

"M-my death?"

"That's right, you're a smart boy. Your blood is of quality, you know. Dying wouldn't be such a bad thing…for me."

"What?!"

"Silly boy. I'll only drain you if you refuse my allegiance. But that's after we convince you. If you still refuse, then I deserve a snack."

"A snack?! Out of me?! You cannibal!"

"Cannibal?" she laughed. "You poor, misguided human. I'm a Vampri, or as you call us, vampire. It's only natural that I drink blood."

Suddenly the lights came on and Phineas saw that they weren't the only two living things in the room. Several creatures that were armed with various weapons surrounded them. Eclipse herself was a good eight feet or taller.

She was wearing all black, save for the white ring on her shirt. A large, smoothed stick was protruding from her belt loop. Her jet black hair fell to her ankles, as straight as a ruler, and as light as air. Eclipse was indeed an astounding figure, of perfect body shape and a dreadful aura.

"Now, might I introduce you to my faithful servant Quick Draw?" Eclipse smiled evilly.

"How ya doin', pardner?" Quick Draw greeted. She was a woman that sounded as if she had come straight out of Texas, and looked the part, too. Her getup was cowgirl from head to toe, and her hair…

"We have the same color hair," Phineas breathed.

"And the same eyes, young'un," she drawled. "I married your ancestor William Flynn, I did. That makes ya my several greats grandson."

Phineas' eyes widened. How can she still be alive? William Flynn died in 1875, he thought. What kind of joke was this? He had to get out of here, something wasn't right at all.

"Confused?" Eclipse mocked. "You won't be. Now, I'll explain this once, and you have until I feel it unnecessary to continue torturing you to say yes. Understand?"

He nodded.

"I am the leader of the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae," Eclipse said. "Your family is of Ankunin blood which means you declare neutral or join my side like a good boy. Once you join there's no leaving our service easily. I'm a strict master, but a fair one also."

"And darn it, she sho' does mean it, young'un," Quick Draw inserted. "You'd be a mad bull to refuse such an offer!"

"What do you say, son of Flynn? Will you join me?" she asked.

"No," Phineas spat. Xhirxhti had told him not to trust anyone who supported this monster Alliance, and he was going to take that advice.

"Brand him," Eclipse ordered.

Quick Draw took an iron spoke and dipped it in a pool of burning hot lava. She brought the spoke over and drove it into Phineas' left palm. He screamed in pain as his flesh was scorched and burned. The smell of his own burning skin made his stomach roll.

"I ask you again, will you join my services?"

"I said no!"

"Brave boy you are. Again."

With a look of almost satisfaction, Quick Draw grabbed another spoke and heated it as well, leaving the other one in Phineas' left palm. When she felt the spoke was ready, she pulled it out and forced it into his right palm. The pain was unbearable; she'd struck a tender nerve at the center of his palm and pierced right through.

"You must enjoy having your flesh burned, son of Flynn. Most give in once they see the spoke. But you say no even after being burned. Will you join us?"

"I'm telling you, my answer is no!"

"Stubborn child. Just like your father. Just like him. Again."

"M-my father?"

Taking no note to his question, Quick Draw took two spokes this time and drove their heated tips through his bare feet. Phineas jerked back screaming bloody murder, trying to get her to stop, but the chains stopped him from resisting.

"Yes, your father. We tried to tell him he'd never live if he didn't join us. And guess what? He died."

"He was in a car accident! I saw it!" Phineas shrieked.

"Oh we're very much aware of this. We wrecked him."

"You monsters! How could you!" he screamed. Hot tears poured from his eyes. My dad was murdered. These jerks murdered him. I'll kill them; I'll kill them all! Phineas told himself.

"Yes, keep thinking that. Now, will you join us?"

"No! Never! You killed my father! Why would I ever join your stupid forces?! Never!"

"Very well then. Quick Draw, again."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Who read the new fic?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	23. The Missing Flynn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**More chapterness!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

Someone was shaking her. Isabella didn't want to wake up though, she'd been up all night trick-or-treating, hadn't she? Didn't her roommate understand that she need her beauty sleep?

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro! Wake up, you must wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and the first thing Isabella saw was that she was face down in pavement. She was out on a sidewalk asleep. Fancy that. And she was still wearing her mermaid costume. Terrific. Well done, chica.

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro, are you alright?" Principal Faiz was standing over her. That woman was everywhere, like some kind of stalker.

"I'm a bit confused as to how I got here, but other than that I'm fine," she replied. "Why?"

"There were some O.M.A. students that were beating up middle school students last night looking for your friend Phineas. Do you have any clue where he might be?" the principal asked.

Then and there it all came back to her. They'd been trick-or-treating last night when Antoinette came and asked them to help her find something. She'd led them straight into an ambush, and the last thing she remembered was that the world when dark when some man jabbed her with a needle.

She recounted the story to Principal Faiz and then asked where her other friends were at. She was told they were fine, but they'd all been drugged by the same substance, a Vampri drug called Utaunau that stunned its victims for long amounts of time.

"But what happened to Phineas?" the principal asked her again.

"I'm telling you, ma'am, I don't know!" Isabella exclaimed. "Last I remember they were torturing him and talking about 'See you when you wake up, punk' and stuff like that."

Principal Faiz turned a vicious shade of scarlet and started screaming for security to screw their heads on straight and keep an eye on the interactions between students. She picked up an intercom and began to shout at various guards and staff.

A black, fluffy, medium sized dog came prancing up to them. The dog's ears were interesting, one was up and triangular ready to hear anything, and the other was flopped over giving it an innocent look.

"Well, good mornin' Mrs. Faiz!" she said. "Beautimous mornin' ain't it?"

"Yes, Sera, it is, now if you don't mind could you help us sniff out Mr. Phineas Flynn?" the annoyed principal asked.

"Of course, ma'am! I loves to help, I do, I do!" Sera wagged her tail in delight. "It is my duty as the guard of school grounds to help the master out!"

Stooping down to Sera's level, Principal Faiz held out a pair of Phineas' shorts to Sera, who sniffed them over quickly. Her ears perked up and she bolted off in one direction.

"He smells like cheese and rodent!" Sera screeched. "This way ever-body!"

They followed the excited dog for a good distance until they came upon a clearing and a huge gaping hole in the protective shield that surrounded the school. Sera laughed a little.

"Well," she said. "That explains the draft."

"Good girl, Sera," Principal Faiz threw her a treat. "You may go back to you post now."

"Om!" Sera exclaimed, jumping to get the morsel. "De-lish, if I do say. I'll be back at my po- squirrel!"

With that Sera took off after the squirrel, paying no one else any mind, nor returning to her post like she'd been asked to. Ignoring the loopy guard, Principal Faiz examined the area.

"I think I understand what happened here," she said, standing up finally. "They must have drugged him as well then taken him away to the O.M.A. base. We could send someone up to get him, but that's never a good idea, we have no active duty heroes on campus."

"Where is the O.M.A. base?" Isabella asked. "And why can't you send a retired hero or a well-trained student?"

"The O.M.A. base they probably took him to is orbiting the Earth as we speak," she explained. "They're waiting for retaliation from Mr. Yu, but he's not planning to do anything, for reasons I'm unsure of."

"Ah," Isabella remarked.

"Either way, sending a student always ends in death, and sending a retired hero is illegal. If it wasn't I'd be up there getting him myself," Principal Faiz said.

"Well, then, you'd better not let Perry Flynn catch wind of this," Isabella warned.

"And why is that? Is he going to hurt me for not going and saving his brother?" Principal Faiz countered.

"No, but he will have the undying desire to go and save his human. Perry is exceedingly protective over those he loves. I overheard him telling Xhirxhti Lu this. If he knows, you might have a problem," Isabella explained.

"You actually think he's crazy enough to try and go to outer space, take on thousands of O.M.A. warriors, and then rescue Phineas unscathed?" Principal Faiz mocked.  
"I'm not sure what Perry's capable of, ma'am," Isabella admitted. "But Perry's a secret agent, and I know he will feel obligated to save Phineas' life."

"We have to find him, before he does something stupid."

"You'd better hope we find him quick. From what I've seen about Perry, it takes him about five seconds to make up his mind then five seconds more to act on it. He's no idiot, that's for sure."

"Idiot or not, he has no idea what he'd walk into up there. Trust me, Mr. Yu was sent up there once to fight his sister, and he went into a coma. And he's a Shujinko!"

"Imagine how much worse off Perry could be if we don't get a move on. It's late as it is, and gossip spreads like a virus."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, I'm warning you."

The frazzled principal marched off to find Perry in one direction and Isabella ran in the other. First, she had to get into some normal clothing, and then she had to find Ferb. He should know about his stepbrother's fate, it was his right to know.

Isabella wrapped her fingers around her necklace and hoped with all of her heart that her love was safe and sound.

But she feared the absolute worse.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: uhhh..questions? Thats right, flipping the script **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	24. A Fight For Two Lives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Sorry this is late but I just got home :) There's gonna be an update for the crossover and one for TWWAN (Nemesis story) tomorrow along with one for this!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Xhirxhti watched Perry as he paced nervously back and forth across her room. She'd never seen him so upset in all of the time she'd known him. He was genuinely attached to Phineas, and it was a relationship Xhirxhti feared she'd never understand.

"There's gotta be something I can do," Perry mumbled. "Anything; if I had my darn space suit, I'd be able to rendezvous past the O.M.A. base and grab a milkshake as well."

"Oh, baby, don't talk about food!" Xhirxhti exclaimed, rubbing her belly. "I'm so hungry I could eat meat if I had to!"

"Sorry," Perry sighed. "It's just that I have to do something! I can't let them hurt him, he's my human!"

"I know, baby, I know," she said. "You could just contact her with one of the secret communicators on campus."

"What?" Perry asked.

"Go to Isabella's dorm and see if Exosphere is in there. She can tell you how to talk to Eclipse better than anyone else I know," Xhirxhti gave in. "But you can't tell anyone I told you that."

"Of course I won't, Xhirx," he said. He bent over and kissed her on the bill and put a hand on her belly. "I love you both, don't hurt yourself while I'm gone."

"We love you, too, baby," Xhirxhti smiled.

Perry tipped his fedora and ran out of the room noiselessly. Xhirxhti sighed. She'd found the perfect match for her, it was obvious. He was a little protective, yes, but she enjoyed that.

She crawled out of the bed and walked around the room a few times, tired of sitting down. As she walked past the wall mirror she stopped and took a good look at herself for the first time since she'd gotten pregnant.

It was getting to be obvious; she'd gained a significant amount of weight already, and there was a slight bulge about her midsection. At a forwards glance, she looked almost normal, but from the side someone could easily tell she wasn't the same size as when she'd started back at school.

Looking away from the mirror she sighed. It was just occurring to her that she couldn't hide being a Xee-Xeed Kyea forever, especially not now. Eventually, the baby would be big enough for everyone to see and Principal Faiz would take her in for questioning.

Xhirxhti told herself it wasn't fair. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her; she'd done nothing wrong. True, she'd been an idiot thinking she could mate with Perry and not risk pregnancy, but it should have been impossible.

Walking over to the window, she fingered at the lightning-shaped pendant on her necklace. She hoped that the baby wouldn't get her Vampri ancestor's genes. Every so many generations, someone in her family had shown signs of being a vampire, and she was lucky that she didn't get the trait.

Sighing, she placed a hand on her belly. The baby was kicking like crazy, and she'd gotten very little sleep over the past few days. Perry was certain she was carrying a girl, but it was too early to even know. She hoped he was right though; a girl had a better chance of surviving her mother's wrath than a boy.

She gathered up all of her energy and walked down to find someone to talk to. Isabella ran into her and decided to ask her ten million questions, and Xhirxhti had to think twice whether to answer them all or not.

"Okay, even if you do know where Perry is, why won't you tell me?" Isabella demanded.

"Because I don't know where he is!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "Why is it so important that you know?"

"Because I just need to know!" Isabella huffed. Then she spotted Xhirxhti's stomach and gasped. "Oh my word, Xhirxhti you got…"

"Don't even say it!" Xhirxhti threatened. She grabbed Isabella by the shirt and pulled her behind a building.

"What? It's true!" Isabella defended. "I was trying to be nice and point it out before someone else does!"

"Can you keep a secret? A huge secret that even Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford cannot know?" Xhirxhti asked.

"I-I guess," Isabella stammered.

"Did your mom ever tell you about Kyea being Xee-Xeed?" Xhirxhti asked.

"Yes," she said. "But what has that got to do with your watching your weight?"

"I'm getting there!" Xhirxhti hushed her. "If you hadn't guessed already, I'm a Kyea, actually I'm Kyea royalty, but that's not important to this conversation."

"You're a princess?!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yes!" Xhirxhti said, tired of being interrupted. "But the thing about this that connects to your original statement is that yes, I'm pregnant!"

Isabella's eyes got real wide, in the same way both Perry and Akiko had looked at her when they'd found out. A hand went to Isabella's mouth, her lips forming a perfect 'o' in shock.

"Who's the father?" Isabella whispered.

"Don't freak," Xhirxhti warned. "But it's Perry."

At that Isabella dropped to her knees and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Xhirxhti placed a hand on her belly and tried to calm herself; she'd already freaked out on Isabella and now the baby was freaking out.

"Calm down in there, mommy's not in the mood for you spazzing!" Xhirxhti said, rubbing her belly.

"You okay?" Isabella asked.

"The baby's just gone nuts," Xhirxhti sighed. "I think I got too excited, and now it's freaking out."

"It?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, because I'm in hiding we can't get a gender on the baby, but Perry swears it's a girl."

"Aw, I bet you guys are so cute together!"

"Thanks, Isabella, but if Phineas finds out we're dead. He was planning to get Perry fixed before this happened…"

"Phineas had better not get upset! This is too cute! I have got to know, what did Perry look like when you told him?"

"Well, he looked like he was terrified and maybe a little confused, but he's pretty cute when we talk about it," Xhirxhti laughed. "I think he's a bit fascinated with it."

"How so?"

"He's always feeling my belly and asking me what it feels like. I get the idea that he's not used to seeing pregnant women."

"Where are you off to anyways?" Isabella asked. "Were you looking for Perry, too? Or were you just walking for no reason?"

"Just walking," Xhirxhti said. "I'm hoping some certain someone will calm their butt down, because I have to get some sleep tonight."

"Ah, well could you help me search for Perry? Principal Faiz wants us to keep him from running off to save Phineas. We're expecting him to do just that," Isabella asked.

Xhirxhti felt her stomach drop. She knew she'd have to be straight up honest with Isabella and tell her that she'd sent Perry off to find someone who could aid him in helping Phineas, albeit unknowingly helping him, but it was still helping nonetheless.

She smiled guiltily and clapped her hands, trying to think of a way to explain to her what she'd done. Shifting her feet uncomfortably, she thought of what to say and then let it out.

"Perry? Oh, well, he might just, have already, um, left for the O.M.A. base about fifteen minutes ago," Xhirxhti admitted. "I may have lied earlier when I said I didn't know where he'd gone."

"What?! He's gonna get himself killed! Come on, we have to tell Principal Faiz, and we have to tell her now!" Isabella exclaimed.

But Xhirxhti held her ground and wouldn't budge. There was no way in the entire universe was she going to just waltz up to the principal and show off her baby bump; it wasn't worth it to risk the baby's life, and she knew Perry could hold his ground against hundreds of villains.

"Well, come on!" Isabella insisted. "What are you waiting for?"

"If Principal Faiz sees me she'll take me in for interrogation. And if that happens…well," Xhirxhti trailed off.

"What would happen?" Isabella asked. "Tell me, please, does this have to do with the fact that this is a secret?"

"Yes, if I'm found out, my mother will kill me," Xhirxhti said quietly. "And if I die…"

Trying not to think of the thought, Xhirxhti put one hand on her belly and sighed heavily. The thought of her baby dying was too much for her to handle; especially with Perry frightened for the baby's life already.

"I see," Isabella murmured. "This isn't because you're embarrassed or because you don't want to upset Phineas. It's not what anyone else in the world has to say about you, or what any family member could think about you. It's a life or death factor for you and the baby, isn't it?"

Isabella had a valid point. Xhirxhti didn't care what anyone thought of her, much less what they said about her. Words were words; sticks and stones, right? But when it came down to the real seriousness of her situation, it wasn't a game anymore. It was the fight for a life; for two lives.

"Yes," Xhirxhti confirmed. "Yes it is."

From that moment on, Xhirxhti didn't care who knew and who didn't. All she cared about was who to trust with the information that wouldn't tell the entire world that Xhirxhti was, in all reality, Lexolav Arvensdaughter.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: uhhh..questions? Thats right, flipping the script**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	25. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**I just noticed that this story is more than halfway over, which is weird because it felt longer than legacy, but I guess it's because of the multiple updates a day**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

"I don't care how badly you threaten me, you're taking me to see Eclipse if I have to slap the answer out of you!" Perry exclaimed.

It was one thing to find Exosphere, but to convince her to allow him an audience with her master was a whole other issue. She was extremely stubborn and saw him as a finite germ in a world of infinite viruses. That is, he was highly annoying to bother her with petty matters unless he wanted to man up and fight for his audience.

"Why do you want audience with Master in first place?" she asked. "Master is busy with her captive."

"That's why I want to see her," Perry bit his tongue, thinking of what to say. "I want to bargain for his life."

Exosphere raised her eyebrows. It was a bold proposal, he had to admit; bargaining with a villain was like trying to take a bone from a dog or a mouse trying to take cheese from a trap. Dangerous.

"Interesting terms," Exosphere hummed. "But what have you got that she'll want? You're a…platypus…you sweat milk and have venomous spurs."

"Actually, my venom was removed when I was three," Perry corrected. "Phineas' mom didn't want…oh, forget that! I have something she might want and if you don't let me see her she'll never know what she could have had!"

At this point, Perry was standing on the table with his bill to Exosphere's face, breathing hard and pointing at her chest in a threatening sort of way. He knew she was stronger by far, but as a male animal his instincts told him she was a predator and to make himself look large and threatening to make her cower.

"Very well," she gave in. "I will take feisty platypus to Master. I'm sure she'll find you a tasty morsel."

"Tasty?" Perry lost his vigor and stared at her blinking.

"Ah, we use metaphor often," Exosphere laughed. "But have this and use to get to Master. Shall take you directly to her."

She handed him what appeared to be an oddly shaped shoe with numbers and strange characters written all over it. He assumed at once that the characters were Japanese, but the relevance of the shoe was unclear.

"Excuse me, but this isn't Hogwarts," Perry huffed.

"What?" Exosphere was confused.

"You handed me a shoe," Perry argued. "Don't tell me you think this is funny, I'm not Harry Potter I don't travel by shoes at designated times."

He waved the shoe around to make his point clear. Obviously, Exosphere didn't understand his mention of the famed book, which meant she wasn't joking. Perry was really going to disappear by holding a shoe.

"You must be new to world of Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin," she sighed. "Is not a shoe, is a teleportation device. Just press button for go and press again for return. Should not expect much of semi-aquatic mammal, no."

Perry furrowed his brow and pressed the button on the teleportation device. He'd used teleporters before, he wasn't an idiot; he'd just never used a Japanese model before.

This teleporter felt different, though. It felt like a cool wind had blown him away into nothingness and at once he'd suspected that he was in deep space. The air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs and for a fearful moment Perry thought he'd died.

Just as he thought he'd never see light again, something like fireworks exploded around him and his face came in contact with a cold, smooth surface. The impact flared in his bones like fire, but cooled his skin like ice. He couldn't ever forget that burning sensation that was imprinted on his mind forever.

Perry slowly lifted himself to his feet and looked around. He was in a dark corridor that only had lights like one would find in a movie theater marking the path. Stars gleamed outside of the windows amidst a blanket of blackness.

"Incredible," Perry breathed. "I'll never get tired of seeing that."

Shaking off the awe, Perry started off down the corridor to find some sign of life. Yes, the teleporter had worked, but the chances of a villain trusting him was slim to none. He could only hope she'd sent him to the right place.

The base was a truly remarkable place. Though dark, and the lights being black, violet or blue when there were any, it was easy to find one's way around it. So far, Perry had seen the dining hall, several restrooms, conference rooms, bedrooms, and even a janitorial closet.

As he passed by one room, the recognition of a distinct Drusselstinian's voice echoed into the hall where Perry was running. He backed up slowly and peeked into the room, careful not to make any noise.

"I'm just saying, if my nemesis were here I'd never have gotten this far," the familiar voice said.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz you are undoubtedly the most talkative human I've ever met," another voice hissed. "Make yourself useful and finish this machine for Master or we'll have you disposed of!"

Perry took off into a sprint after that. The very thought that his nemesis was aiding in this sick cause was upsetting his own stomach. If he'd stopped thinking about it, Perry would have watched where he was going and not run into one of the O.M.A. guards.

"Oomph!" the guard exclaimed.

"Excuse me," Perry mumbled. He looked up and gasped.

"What is this?!" the guard grabbed Perry and held him up to its nose.

"Well, that depends, what are you?" Perry asked. "I'm looking for Eclipse, can you do me the favor of taking me to her?"

"What does a pathetic Korobu-chisai want with Empress Eclipse?" the guard returned. "Even proud Muzukashii, or the ice people, such as myself, rarely get an audience with Master!"

"Ah, well, I'm here to make a-a deal," Perry stammered. "And I will fight to make it; don't doubt that for one second!"

"I said Empress Eclipse sees no one and I meant it!"

"I'll handle him, Soosueches," a smooth voice said. "Drop the creature."

Soosueches grumbled and dropped Perry to the floor with a loud thud. He marched off in an icy mood to find something else to question or terrorize.

"Ow," Perry huffed.

"Please forgive my servant, the ice people are a little cool-headed at times," the woman said. "You seek audience with me?"

Shocked, Perry got to his feet slowly and nodded. Eclipse was over eight feet tall and was the color of ash. Her hair was jet black and fell straight to her ankles. The clothing she wore was all black, save for the white ring on her top. She stooped to his level.

Her face in itself was terrifying. Both ears were pointed, as well as her chin and her two pure white fangs that protruded from her gums. The pupils of her large, violent violet eyes were the size of pinheads, and her lips curled up into a deceptive smile.

"Ah, but what does a Kamonyvae want with a Vampri empress, hmm? I have nothing you'd eat, and I certainly have no water here," Eclipse hummed.

"I have come for my brother," Perry stated. "You took him captive last night."

"Ah, you call yourself an equal to the Flynn boy? I don't just give away prisoners, you know."

"Actually, I've come to make a deal."

"A deal? What do you have to offer me? And in return what do I have to give to you?"

"I will swear that I'll repay you by any and all means necessary if you'll do but two simple things for me."

"Hmm, a fair price for only two things. Go on. What do I owe to you for such a, hmm, gracious offer?"

"You give me Phineas back for one. And the other…could you please, please save the life of my daughter?"

"Daughter? Interesting request. May I delve into your thoughts to see her?"

"In all respect, I haven't even seen her myself. But, I-I had a Sdixh…I know she'll die…I know it sounds crazy, but every dream like it I've has come true."

"I see. Your requests will be granted, as you've given me a worthy bargain. Come, I shall take you to your…brother…as you call him."

Eclipse led Perry down many winding passageways, some leading past prison cells, and others leading through the hospital wing. Finally, they came upon a room that was locked up and sealed with magic.

She whispered something in the crooked-sounding Vampri language to open the door. (Now, if one hears a Vampri speak in its native tongue, one would realize why Perry's fur stood on end and his head swam in utter fear of the words, as if someone was jabbing him with a thousand tiny needles that were dipped in icy cold water.)

The door slid open silently to reveal a pitch-black room. Eclipse murmured something in Vampri and lights flooded out the darkness to reveal Phineas hanging limp from some kind of iron bar. His wrists and ankles were shackled to chains; two led into the iron bar and the remaining two into the floor.

Perry had never seen Phineas this bad off since he'd accidentally dropped a stick of lit dynamite into the creation Phineas had worked hard to construct all afternoon. His wrists and ankles had iron spokes stabbed into them, and burn marks covered his skin and clothes. Whatever they wanted from him, he obviously did not give them.

With another strand of the foul language she spoke, the shackles released Phineas and he landed on the floor in a lifeless heap. She laughed a bit; to mock him, nonetheless.

"Phineas!" Perry yelped. He ran over and picked up his unmoving body. His pulse is faint, but a faint pulse is better than no pulse, Perry told himself. I have to get him back to Invinci immediately.

"Well, so long, Kamonyvae," Eclipse laughed. "I can't guarantee you a safe trip home, this is, after all, the heart of the villainous forces you're on. Enjoy escaping."

Eclipse waved her arm over her body and vanished, only to be replaced by several villains, all females, who stood at ready stance to fight Perry. If he could distract them long enough to teleport both himself and Phineas back to the school grounds, then he'd have won. But that was no easy task.

"Look at this, girls, an easy battle," the one in red said. "Taste the sisters of the elements. I'm Core."

"I'm Aquatica," the girl in blue said.

"I'm Wyndra," the one in white huffed.

"And I, I am Arête," the final one wearing yellow announced. "We are here to destroy you both. Any last words?"

"Yes, actually," Perry smiled.

"Spit it out then," Core threatened. "We haven't got all day, and we assassins are busy folk!"

"Yes, well, how fast can you collectively say 'teleport' while holding your noses and counting backwards to ten in your head?" Perry asked.

"What?" Wyndra was taken aback.

"Bye!" Perry grabbed Phineas' arm, pulled out the teleportation device and pressed the button on the side. The world again went black, and Perry felt like he was in the midst of supreme nothingness. As the flash hit him, he this time braced himself for the smack onto the pavement.

However, bracing himself only did worse. His feet slammed against the hard sidewalk and Perry felt both ankles snap. Yelping in pain, he tripped forward and slammed his head against the hard ground.

His head throbbed and his vision flashed red. I must be bleeding, Perry thought. But I have to get Phineas medical attention, he might die!

Heaving himself to his feet, Perry took ahold of Phineas and dragged him across campus. He had to get his human to the nurse; only Nurse Tao could heal up his wounds, and hopefully safely remove the spokes from his wrists.

It was a hard job to get Phineas to the clinic with his head swimming. The world around Perry seemed to sway back and forth, and his stomach churned violently from the impact. Both of his ankles were screaming in pain and his forehead was no better off.

Perry wiped his brow and found his arm covered in thick, warm blood. Great, now I've hit an artery in my forehead. Today is going smooth, Perry grumbled in his head. He continued on trying not to think about it.

Upon arriving at the clinic, Perry kicked the door open, threw Phineas on the floor in front of himself and began to breath heavily. His head had taken a turn for the worse and the vertigo had taken away his focus.

"Mister Flynn, you are okay?" Nurse Tao asked.

The question's answer was simple; no. But Perry couldn't say it. His vision went black, his knees collapsed, and he fell to the floor oblivious to the entirety of the world.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: How you guys feeling?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	26. Christmas Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Everything is updated, so check it all out!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas sat quietly on the bus ramp waiting for the MX bus to come pick them up. He was fingering at one of his multiple scars, recalling how he'd woken up only to find out that Perry had nearly killed himself saving him. Loyal little pet.

December was freakishly cold in Tokyo. Or at least, so it was six miles above the tallest building. Snow was covering the ground and icicles were hanging from everyone's noses. Phineas pulled his coat tight around him. He couldn't wait to get home for break.

"So, are we bringing Xhirxhti back with us?" Isabella asked, looking curiously in Xhirxhti's direction. The platypus was wearing an enormous snow coat.

"Yeah, I think so," Phineas grumbled. "She insisted on coming back with us. What on earth does she want with us?"

"Don't ask me, Phineas," Isabella chattered.

Just then, the MX bus pulled up and let out its staircase for students to board. Naturally, the older kids took the stairs first because they thought they had some kind of seniority over the rest of them. Phineas picked up his travel bag and stood behind the mass of students.

"This couldn't be any more awkward," Buford huffed. "I swear I caught the platypuses making out! And they're telling me I was seeing things!"

Buford pointed an accusing finger and Perry and Xhirxhti, who were standing about elbow-length apart from one another. Both were blinking innocently at Phineas, waiting for his jurisdiction.

"Knock it off, Buford," Phineas laughed. "Perry wouldn't do that, and besides, they don't have lips. Get on the bus, you're next in line."

Complaining to himself, Buford climbed the stairs to board the bus. Phineas and the rest of the gang followed him to a compartment near the back of the bus and closed it tight.

"Did we lose Perry and Xhirxhti?" Baljeet asked.

"No, they're right next to you," Ferb said.

"Oh, I feel kind of stupid now," Baljeet swallowed. "Don't you think that coat is a little much Xhirxhti? The bus is heated, you know."

"I'm perfectly comfortable like this, thank you very much," Xhirxhti retorted. "And I'm going to take a nap."

"Me too," Perry yawned.

No less than five seconds later, everyone save for Phineas and Isabella were awake in the compartment. It was an awkward moment for them both. Phineas traced the scar on his left wrist slowly, trying not to make eye-contact with Isabella.

"So, Phineas," Isabella broke the silence. "I-I was wondering, if, if perhaps you might be able to tell me what happened to your dad."

The bright blue sparkle in Phineas' eyes faded to a dull, stormy gray. It was a dangerous question to ask, especially after Eclipse had told him the truth behind his dad's passing. But he supposed Isabella had a right to know.

"My dad was in a car wreck," Phineas whispered. "A group of Eclipse's followers totaled his car when he refused to join their services. It was just a few weeks before I'd met you and Ferb. And of course, Perry."

Isabella placed one hand on his shoulder. He looked at her sadly and tried his best to hide how he felt. It wasn't his fault he'd lost his dad, but now he felt it was. His dad had died to prevent Phineas from dealing with those monsters.

"I don't remember too much about him," Phineas admitted. "He wasn't around very much."

"It's okay, I don't remember my dad either," Isabella whispered. "He left us when I was about four or so. I kind of understand how you feel."

"I wonder what it's like not to know either of your parents," Phineas said. "Perry was six weeks old when that kind man brought him to me. I haven't the slightest idea where Perry came from or what had happened to him before he got to me."

"Maybe it doesn't occur to him that he had other parents besides yours," Isabella suggested.

"There's only one way to really know," Phineas told her. "And that's to ask him ourselves."

They sat in complete silence for another good while. Time really didn't seem to pass normally inside of the MX bus; the first ride had seemed so quick, but this time it felt like eternity.

Phineas' eyes scanned the compartment. Baljeet had fallen asleep reading a large textbook that was all in Japanese. Buford appeared to have dozed off after tying Baljeet's underwear to the seatbelt. (Wait, why was there a seatbelt?)

Ferb was gently snoozing against the window, or at least he assumed Ferb was asleep. Xhirxhti was laying on her side drooling she was sleeping so deeply, and Perry had fallen asleep with his head on her hip. (Phineas thought that was particularly queer, seeing as Perry always slept under his own chin or arm.)

Turning back to Isabella to say something, he found her snoring on his own shoulder. Phineas turned bright red, and lucky for him nobody saw him pull the hair out of her face. He couldn't say he disliked it, but he sure would never admit to liking it.

Soon, the bus driver was calling over the intercom, waking everyone up. He said something about Danville's dorks departing from Doris' dorm, (which made no sense to anyone) and that pets poorly proceeded to program platypuses (which made even less sense and woke Perry up in a heartbeat; Phineas could have sworn Perry chattered something nasty back at the intercom.)

"I guess that's us, guys," Phineas said, flicking Ferb in the shoulder. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakie."

"What?" Ferb opened his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Phineas whistled. "I was just, well, ha, I was just trying to get you to wake up that's…"

"Did you say eggs and bacon?!" Perry exclaimed.

Everyone in the compartment froze and stared at the platypus, who sat there and blinked back for a few seconds.

"What? I can want eggs and bacon, too, ya know!" Perry retorted.

Shaking their heads, the crew packed up their belongings and began to get out of the compartment to exit the bus. (Baljeet had to first untie his underwear from the oddly placed seatbelt, and even after that he had to unglue his shoes from the floor because Perry had 'inadvertently used glue' for something.)

The instant Phineas stepped off the bus, he was thankful he'd worn his snow boots. A thick blanket of white, fluffy snow had carpeted the city of Danville into its usual wintry splendor. Phineas exhaled and watched his breath turn into fog in front of his nose.

It was dark outside and lights could be seen in the windows of houses down the street as far as the naked eye would permit in the thickly falling snow. They'd been dropped off at Poplar Street and Oak Drive's intersection, which meant they had to take a left down Oak Drive then a right onto Maple Drive, their home street.

Even though they all lived in the same neighborhood, the seven had all decided to stay at the Flynn-Fletcher household for the break. (It was discussed, however, that it may be slightly unusual for Isabella, who lived in a Jewish home, to be celebrating Christmas with everyone else.)

"See, I'm not an idiot for wearing this," Xhirxhti yelled through her muffled bill. "I'm quite warm actually!"

"I meant on the bus!" Baljeet returned. "It was burning hot on that bus and you still kept all of your layers on! Are you trying to get heat stroke?"

"Yes," Xhirxhti replied calmly.

"Okay you two," Phineas laughed. "Let's get to the house so we can relax and have a nice, home-cooked meal. Whoever gets to the house last gets shaving cream in their sleeping bag!"

"Hey! No fair!" Buford took off running.

Laughing hysterically, Phineas sprinted off into the snow, spraying it everywhere. It felt good to run; it felt free. The snow stung his face like little pellets of ice, but sizzled when it melted away on his skin.

Inevitably, Phineas was the first to reach the doorstep. Following close behind him (and by close it's meant a block away) was Perry and Xhirxhti, after them came Isabella with Ferb, then finally Baljeet was tripped by Buford so that he was the last to the front door.

"That is not fair!" Baljeet spit snow and dirt out of his mouth.

Buford just stood there laughing. He didn't feel the need to point out the obvious. Phineas rolled his eyes and pressed the doorbell. His mom swung open the door and smothered him with kisses.

"Mom! Mom, okay!" Phineas laughed sarcastically. "It's Ferb's turn!"

Ferb's eyes got wide just as he said that, and his mom ran out into the cold to hug and kiss all over him. Phineas waved everyone inside to avoid any more kisses, and no sooner had he closed the door behind them all than he noticed that both Perry and Xhirxhti had disappeared.

"So, where does everyone sleep?" Isabella asked.

"Well," Phineas' mom answered. "I thought the boys could sleep with Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom or the living room and you can camp out with Candace in her room. Sound good?"

"Sure," Isabella commented. She heaved her bags up the stairs, but then Phineas ran up and grabbed them for her. Isabella blushed. "You don't have to, Phineas."

"Well, I kind of figured you needed a knight in shining armor," he shrugged.

Everyone stared.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Who wants eggs and bacon now? XD **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	27. A Secret Side of Phineas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Everything is updated, so check it all out!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

Dinner had been amazing that night. Mrs. Fletcher really did know how to cook, and everyone went off to bed stuffed. Isabella sat up in her sleeping bag dangling her necklace over her face.

She could hardly believe how Phineas had, of his own free will, offered to carry her luggage up for her and then, even after her refusal, told her he'd do it anyways. It was cute, in her eyes, that he was finally warming up to her; in fact, he'd let her sleep on his shoulder during the bus ride home.

The door to the bedroom swung open to reveal Candace. She stomped over to her bed and sat down, brushing her hair brusquely before laying down flat and staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you still awake?" Candace asked.

"Yeah," Isabella replied. "There's just a lot on my mind. Today's been, interesting, I suppose."

"How so?" Candace pressured her.

"Well, Phineas has been acting oddly gentleman-like to me today," Isabella explained. "He even let me sleep on his shoulder. Weird, right?"

"Maybe he likes you."

"I don't know…I mean, he's complimented me before, but do you really think he might like me?"

"You like him, why can't he like you?"

"Well, I don't know. He has the other half of this."

Isabella held up the necklace for Candace to see. Her eyes got real wide and she crawled out of bed to examine the piece of jewelry. Something told Isabella that Candace knew more about it than Phineas.

"Where did you get that?" Candace asked.

"It's a family heirloom. Passed down from the eighteen hundred's, I think. Why?" Isabella asked.

"So you know about the background of these two necklaces, then?"

"I know about the curse, and about the first two owners of them. I guess that's all the background I know."

"Oh, but there's so much more to that. It was one of the most tragic love stories known to Eiyu-tachi and Ankunin."

"Wait, you know about all that, too?"

"My mom made me swear to never tell anyone, especially Phineas. Mostly because of the curse, and partially because he might find out he had powers like our dad's."

"Oh. So what's this background you were talking about."

"I'll tell you, but you gotta promise not to repeat this to anyone!"

"I promise."

"Alright, then. In the year 1832, our ancestor, William Flynn, was ready to propose to his best friend, a spunky girl from Mexico with the name Carmen Garcia. He'd made these two necklaces to show their marriage vows. However, there was another girl that liked him.

"Her name was Sarah Payne, but she went by her Ankunin alias, Quick Draw. She was from Texas, and was faster than lightning. Everywhere she went, she carried two magic reloading revolvers.

"When she overheard that William was going to marry to Carmen, Quick Draw was outraged. She gathered a group of assassins; Core, Aquatica, Wyndra, and Arête. Each one represented the elements of fire, water, air, and earth.

"Either way, she sent them our after Carmen to have her killed and William brought to her. William caught wind of it and told Carmen to meet him in the center of Danville. As they were running to the secret spot, Quick Draw was informed and her and the assassins set out to catch them both at once.

"William knew it'd only be moments before the Ankunin caught him; he was a mere Mortal, and she had speed powers. He got to Carmen and gave her the half of the necklace that said Garcia and told her to pass it down to her descendants in hopes that one day they'll be together in spirit.

"Carmen ran away and was never seen by any Flynn's ever again, and for years her descendants and his never met one another. It was said that a friend of hers, a wizard, cast a spell on the two necklaces that would draw the two families together if ever they should meet again."

"So, it was actually two of our family members falling in love?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Candace continued. "Quick Draw forced William to marry her and he swore to keep all of his male descendants from being overtaken by the power-hungry Ankunin blood that ran through their veins."

"Wow," Isabella breathed. "You don't think Phineas will get like that, do you?"

"I hope not," Candace huffed. "As much as I hate the things he does, being a heartless, power-hungry killer is a lot worse than a creative kid who builds impossible things in our backyard."

"Why do you hate the things he does so much?" Isabella asked. "It's not like it's against the rules to be creative."

"I'm jealous," Candace sighed. "Everybody loves Phineas. He always gets his way, he gets everything he wants, he can build incredible things, and now he's got the family powers."

"Why don't you try just being Candace?" Isabella suggested. "Phineas always has seemed to look up to you."

"He has?"

"Yeah! He always wants you to include yourself in his fun activities, but you always insist on 'busting' us instead."

"True," Candace admitted.

They sat together in the silence of the night, talking about things only known by themselves and sharing interesting secrets. It was a relationship one would have never expected from Candace; a friendship with Phineas' crush. But who was to blame her?

Eventually, their conversation began to die down, and their silent pauses became increasingly long. A couple of times, Isabella nearly nodded off before Candace thought of a response to her question.

"I'm thinking we should get some sleep," Candace yawned.

Pulling up the top of her sleeping bag, Isabella fell into a deep sleep with very disturbing dreams about Phineas' villainous side.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: I still want eggs and bacon but that isn't a question...**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	28. Hiding Isn't an Option

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**UPDATES ALL AROUND!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

When Xhirxhti woke up, she found herself on her back in Phineas' bed. Perry was sitting in the window, looking out at the starry sky. Was it still the middle of the night? No, the boys weren't in the room.

Groaning, Xhirxhti sat up and watched Perry as he fiddled with something in his hands. He was nothing more than a silhouette with the moonlight splashing around the edge of his figure.

"What time is it, baby?" Xhirxhti yawned.

"About seven in the evening," Perry replied. "You slept all day, I figured you needed it."

He hopped down and came to sit next to her. In his hands was a small harmonica that was very worn with time. Perry set it down on Phineas' nightstand and turned to look at her.

"What?" Xhirxhti asked.

"You just look beautiful," he shrugged. "Very beautiful."

"Oh sure," Xhirxhti replied. "I just woke up and probably look a mess, there's no doubt I look half-awake, and my large stomach definitely aids to that beauty."

"Don't be ridiculous, Xhirx, you look fine!" Perry countered. "Besides, you look more like someone who's rested well after weeks of not getting good sleep."

Perry placed a hand on her swollen belly. At only five months pregnant, Xhirxhti looked to have swallowed a fairly small watermelon. One might even think she could give birth at any second she was so large.

"Good point," Xhirxhti sighed, putting her hand on Perry's. "It's hard to sleep at all, these days. She rarely calms down."

"Ah, so I've finally convinced you she's a girl," Perry laughed. Xhirxhti just smiled. She didn't really care at this point; it had become more of a fight to keep the baby hidden from the eyes of untrustworthy onlookers.

It was a difficult task at any rate. Xhirxhti would often wear an oversized jacket so that people couldn't tell, but even that was coming to be a lost idea. Her belly was just too large to keep under wraps; someone was bound to find out sooner or later.

"I will tell you one thing," Perry smiled. "She's going to have some crazy strong legs. I can see why you don't fall asleep easily."

"Yeah," Xhirxhti sighed.

Perry got up and slid himself under the covers of the bed next to her and motioned for her to lay down. Xhirxhti leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist as far as he could to hold her close.

"Is that gonna bother you?" Xhirxhti murmured. Her belly was resting on top of his, and she could feel him inhale, then exhale slowly.

"Not at all," he answered, placing one hand on her stomach. "Is it going to bother you?"

"Mm," Xhirxhti hummed. "It's perfect."

She lay on him, falling into a half-asleep trance almost, as he gently held her to him and lightly rubbed her belly. He seemed to be able to sense that she was uncomfortable, and he also seemed to know that most of her discomfort was from carrying a baby.

It was uncanny to her how he knew what he did. Kyea had spent decades studying on how to read feelings and emotions, and yet, Perry could read her just as easily as she could read a book.

Just as she was getting comfortable, the baby began to kick frantically within her. Xhirxhti moaned and rolled onto her back again, trying to see if a different angle would calm the baby down, but it was no use. Perry sat up next to her and rubbed her belly gently.

"Make it stop, baby," she cried frustratedly.

"Shh, Xhirx, it's gonna be okay, baby, just relax your muscles," Perry whispered. "Calm down, you're just a little tense, and it scared her, okay?"

"Maybe you should just distract me," Xhirxhti breathed. "Take my mind off of it."

"Sure," Perry said.

He pulled her sideways and kissed her bill, wrapping both arms around her. She'd assumed he was in a frisky mood, and she needed him to stop worrying about her, but it wasn't what she was going for.

"Baby, I think I'm a little too pregnant for this," she said as he nuzzled her bill, chattering a bit.

"Who said?" he asked. She laughed.

Just then the door to the room opened and Phineas stepped in to grab one of his pens off the desk. He wouldn't have noticed anything if Xhirxhti hadn't said Perry's name to alert him that Phineas was in the room.

Phineas dropped his pen and stood there gaping. He reached up, switched on the light and slammed his door shut. Perry's head shot up and he turned around to see Phineas gawking at him.

"D-do I want to know what you t-two are doing in m-my bed?" Phineas stammered.

"There is a perfectly good explanation, Phineas, just let me explain!" Perry defended.

"Explain what?!" Phineas shouted. "What if she ends up laying eggs, Perry?! What am I going to tell Mom?!"

"If I lay eggs, we'll all be shocked," Xhirxhti said, sitting up slowly. "That'd be pretty awkward if you asked me."

"Baby, it's not awkward," Perry told her, patting her on the belly.

No sooner had Phineas seen her stomach than he started flooding them with questions. Xhirxhti had never seen Phineas in such a state of franticness. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, that was obvious.

"How is she pregnant?!" Phineas exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?! What did I ever do?!"

"Phineas, please, calm down!" Xhirxhti shouted. "You're scaring her! You would think you'd have more courtesy if a young child was in the room."

"What?" Phineas remarked. "I'm what?"

"Baby, Xhirx, just calm down, the baby's just nervous because you are," Perry tried to explain.

"You know what, I'm gonna just leave you two alone for a minute; it seems like a good idea," Xhirxhti sighed. She pulled herself out of the bed and stood up, placing one hand on her belly thinking it might help for some reason.

"Xhirx, come on, baby, don't wear yourself out," Perry called after her.

Ignoring him, Xhirxhti made her way downstairs slowly and went outside into the snow. As much as she loved Perry, he needed to talk to Phineas on his own. Besides, the fresh air would maybe do her some good.

She sat down against the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard and sighed. Nausea had long left her, but the mere weight of the baby was enough to make Xhirxhti feel terrible. It was no lie that she was way too big to be only five months in.

Sighing, Xhirxhti placed one hand on her bulging stomach. In a way, she was sad her mom had no clue about the baby. It was next to impossible for Kyea to have children, which explained why there were so few young Kyea left on Nepoçie. She hoped that one fact would help her mom overlook the fact that the baby's father was a Korobu-chisai.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered into the cold air. She looked down at her belly and sighed again. Fear for her unborn child gripped her like a vise. Without a doubt, Principal Faiz would notice her pregnancy and turn her into her mom.

Her mom could probably care less. Hidari were frowned upon in their society, and so were the Kyea parents of them. Xhirxhti shivered at the thought of her own mother killing her unborn child.

Xhirxhti was so deep in thought she barely noticed that Perry was standing over her looking down at her. He knelt down beside her and ran his hand down her belly, stopping and resting his hand at the top.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I suppose," Xhirxhti lied, but her voice cracked, giving her away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Perry said, tearing up. "Is there something bothering you? Huh?"

"It's just…just…" Xhirxhti covered her face. "I have no hope in hiding this, Principal Faiz is going to tell my mom, I'm sure of it!"

"No, baby, she isn't!" Perry insisted. He rubbed her stomach gently and touched his bill to hers. "I would never let you two be hurt like that, you know that."

"Are you two okay?" Phineas walked over slowly behind them.

"Remember what I told you about what Xhirxhti was?" Perry said, not taking his bill away from hers. "If her mom finds out, she'll kill them both. But I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Perry, you've got no powers against her and you know that!" Xhirxhti laughed. "Don't be too bold."

"Hey, I'm not letting anyone hurt you or my baby girl," Perry smiled. He bent down and hugged Xhirxhti's belly, trying to make his point.

Phineas put a hand on the back of Perry's neck and stroked him slowly. He knelt down beside the two and watched Perry with the same kind of curiosity that Xhirxhti often had herself when Perry was acting that way.

"This is kind of awkward," Phineas laughed. "But I'm happy for you, Perry. You could have told me a while back and I would have understood perfectly."

"I know," Perry said. "Stupidly enough, I was embarrassed by something that I should have never been embarrassed by."

He rubbed her belly again and kissed her on the bill. Xhirxhti laughed and put her hand next to his. She looked straight into her lover's eyes and smiled at him, knowing she probably had tears streaming out of her own.

"I love you," Xhirxhti laughed.

"I love you both," Perry smiled, kissing her again.

"Phineas, what are you doing outside?! Could you please at least wear a coat, young…man…?" Mrs. Fletcher stopped in her tracks when she saw Xhirxhti. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Mom, really," Phineas told her.

"Just a little exhausted, aren't you, baby?" Perry asked. "It's okay, Phineas' mom isn't going to report you, I promise."

Xhirxhti took a deep breath and nodded her head. All the attention was making her a tad nervous. She squeezed his hand tight and put her other hand on her belly. He nodded to tell her that he understood, and he started to calmly stroke her stomach.

Mrs. Fletcher also knelt down next to Xhirxhti and gently felt her belly. She seemed to be a tad confused, and Xhirxhti didn't blame her.

"Is she pregnant?" Mrs. Fletcher finally asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Xhirxhti replied. "And before you ask, I'm only five months pregnant, not nine."

"That wouldn't have been my first question, but that's a shocker, you're huge, sweetie," Mrs. Fletcher commented. "I was going to ask, 'Aren't you an egg-laying mammal?' but I think I'll get the obvious response."

With annoyance, Perry once again explained how Xhirxhti wasn't in truth a platypus and that it was absolutely top secret that she was a Kyea princess until the baby was born.

"I'd have to say, that is the most interesting information I've ever heard," Mrs. Fletcher said. "But I won't tell anyone, especially with Perry junior on the way. Never thought I'd say this, but I thought Candace would be the first to have kids."

Phineas started at the mention of Perry being one of his mom's kids. It must have weirded him out a lot more than it had Perry, because Perry seemed completely unphased by it.

"Well, don't just stand around! Get her inside!" Mrs. Fletcher exclaimed. "And feed her! Goodness, she's slept all day, that poor child needs some nutrition!"

"Okay, then," Perry said. He stooped down and picked Xhirxhti up, cradling her in his arms. "Are we comfy?"

"As comfortable as one can get with a healthy-sized baby in her belly," Xhirxhti laughed. "Trust me, it's heavy."

"Hmm, I'm second-guessing that there's only one in there," Perry mumbled. "For all we know, it could be twins."

"Oh, don't even, Perry Flynn!" Xhirxhti playfully smacked him on the cheek.

"What?" he laughed. "Baby, you look like you swallowed a basketball! If that's one baby, you must be overfeeding!"

Perry sat down on the couch and left Xhirxhti in his lap, leaning her head up against the armrest. He rubbed her belly while he watched her eat the food that Mrs. Fletcher had brought for her.

Xhirxhti was starved. She'd never felt so hungry in all of her life. But if there was one thing she could say about that evening, it was that she felt so stuffed she thought if she ate another bite there'd be no room for the baby and she'd have to go into labor.

It was nice for her to be able to relax for once, though. School had her walking, and sometimes running, all over the place in a frantic frenzy. Here at the Flynn-Fletcher house, however, she could enjoy watching the humans play a friendly board game.

(Skiddley Whiffers had been the choice game, of course, and Candace won, naturally, but it eventually turned into a hectic game of Twister in which Phineas and Isabella came nose-to-nose with one another; an 'accident' on Baljeet's part.)

Mrs. Fletcher had offered to let Perry and Xhirxhti sleep on the couch downstairs, for one, to keep from traumatizing Phineas again, and for two, she felt that if anything happened, running down stairs would not be good for Xhirxhti, especially if that something was going into labor four months early.

Nevertheless, Xhirxhti laid on her side with a pillow under her head and her back against the back of the couch. Perry had fallen asleep with his head and arms on Xhirxhti's belly like she was some kind of pillow herself. (Not that she cared; she found it a tad hilarious that he could sleep with the baby kicking so furiously.)

The hour ticked on as Xhirxhti watched the wall clock's hands move slowly around the center. She feared she'd never be able to get any sleep at this rate. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, Perry started chattering in his sleep and fidgeting for some odd reason.

It occurred to Xhirxhti that perhaps Perry was dreaming. She'd read up on mammalian behavior styles a few years back and she'd come across an article about sleeping. The article said that mammals often 'talk' in their sleep and sometimes move about as if they're actually experiencing the dream in reality.

She took her hand and gently ran it down Perry's head. He started to whimper and growl, and eventually he rolled off of the couch and hit the ground with a 'thud'. Xhirxhti sat up a little and watched him flail about madly, as if he was fighting with some unseen force.

Then he started to cry and scream in terror. Xhirxhti got off of the couch and grabbed his shoulders to wake him up. Anything he said came out muffled and unintelligible. She shook him and tried to shake the sleep off of him, but the only result was him squirming out of her grasp.

"Perry!' Xhirxhti whispered. "Wake up!"

The instant she'd asked him to wake up, his eyes shot open to reveal glowing white irises, and he clutched his head and screamed in pain. Xhirxhti put one hand over his mouth and dragged him outside to keep him from waking up the sleeping family.

"Perry! Snap out of it, baby!" she cried. "Y-you were dreaming. It was j-just a dream."

Perry quieted his shrieks of pain and curled up in the fetal position. It took him a few moments before he was standing on his feet again. Once he'd gotten to his feet, he ran over to Xhirxhti and threw himself on her, wrapping his arms around her neck, sobbing.

"Baby, shh, it was just a dream," Xhirxhti whispered.

"If it was only a dream, then how do you explain this?" Perry said. He lifted his arm to reveal a deep cut that was splattering blood on the white snow.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: So how we explaining that cut?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	29. Explaining to Monogram

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**UPDATES ALL AROUND!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

This dream had truly left Perry in a state of ultimate shock and utter confusion, and it hadn't been for Xhirxhti, he may have seen and felt worse. The cut on his right forearm appeared to have resulted from a knife, but in his dream it had been an arrowhead from a spear.

Never had Perry ever had any physical damage from his dreams before. Sure, plenty of weird things had happened, such as one where he was swimming for his life from barrel monkeys and he'd woken up to find himself covered in them.

He'd been fighting for someone's life in Xhirxhti's dormitory, and then the whole scene went black and he was staring into the face of Eclipse, who was holding a spear and as he went to back away, she'd sliced his arm with the spear and he'd woken up.

"Would hold still, Perry?" Mrs. Fletcher demanded. "It's just some hydrogen peroxide!"

"But it burns like crap!" Perry retorted, through clenched teeth.

"Here let me see, baby," Xhirxhti said softly, putting out her hand. "Women are trained healers where I come from."

Perry held out his arm for her to see. She gently, but firmly, grasped his arm to keep him from pulling it away suddenly. He felt a surge of energy flow through his veins as she transferred her energy into his flesh, stitching his muscle tissue back together and sealing up his skin.

"No offense, Xhirx, but that was creepy," Perry pulled his arm back, feeling the long scar the cut had left on him.

"It was that or peroxide," Xhirxhti panted.

"Are you okay?" Perry asked.

"J-just took more energy than I thought it would," she gasped.

She leaned over and laid her head down on his shoulder. Perry picked her from under her arms and placed her back on the couch on her side. He sat down next to her, stroking the side of her head gently.

"You haven't used your powers in a long time, have you?" Perry asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Not like that, at least. It takes a lot of energy to use magic."

"Energy you can't afford to spend," Perry said. "You shouldn't have done that, baby. You're body's not able to support magic and our child."

"I know," Xhirxhti replied, turning onto her back. "What did you see this time?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered. "I was in your dorm, and, it was, something about sparing someone's life. I don't know it was too vague. But all went black, and Eclipse was stabbing at me with a spear…she…she cut my arm."

"She's after you for something," Xhirxhti frowned. "What if she knows about me? She can pick up scents just as well as you can."

"Look, don't worry, Xhirx," Perry reassured her. "Nobody here would ever snitch on you, and you can guarantee that I won't let that happen."

"Who wants to party?!" Phineas exclaimed running downstairs with a radio. Everyone turned their head to look at Phineas, including Isabella.

"Me! Me! Me!" Buford exclaimed.

Phineas plugged the small radio into the stereo system in the living room and turned the base up. He pulled out a few disco balls and used his signature "auto-decorator" to set them up, as well as tamper with the lighting.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Mrs. Fletcher walked in. "Phineas Matthew Flynn, are you making a mess in my living room?"

"Can't hear you, Mom! The music's too loud!" Phineas shouted, dancing around madly with Ferb. Eventually, Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet jumped in and started dancing as well.

Perry and Xhirxhti watched the humans dance around madly to the music. It had no particular rhythm or style to it, but rather was a mild expression of self-guided dance moves that had no particular name.

"I'll say we definitely don't do this on Nepoçie," Xhirxhti said. "I've never seen such before. What is it?"

"It's, uh, well it's just dancing," Perry replied. "Yeah, dancing."

"Why are they doing it?" she asked.

"Uh," Perry scratched his head.

"Why are they doing it?" she asked again.

"Because," Perry stated. "They're happy. They dance because they're happy. You know what, I don't really know. It's a form of self-expression. It's a personality thing."

"Makes me understand why Kyea hate the humans so much," Xhirxhti breathed. "They're jealous!"

"Of what? Teachers always rave about the perfection of your society! How can you be jealous of the universe's most imperfect society, Xhirx?" Perry asked.

"Because," she told him. "Our society, as perfect as it might be, has absolutely no personality at all. We don't dance, we don't sing, entertainment is unheard of, and love, the most enjoyed quality of all, is forbidden."

"Really?" Perry asked her, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Perry! Come dance, buddy!" Phineas called. "C'mon, it'll be fun! Don't tell me you secret agents don't know how to have fun!"

"Oh, yes, we have lots of fun, and according to this video dancing isn't Agent P's kind of fun," Major Monogram said, walking through the threshold to the living room.

The entire room stopped and stared at him with blinking eyes, and Perry would have fainted had Xhirxhti not grabbed his arm and pinched him. Following the Major was none other than Carl the intern.

"Uh, Major, sir, hi, sir," Perry pulled his fedora down over his eyes and ducked behind the arm of the couch.

"Agent P, is there anything you'd like to share with us?" Monogram insisted. "Such as, why you revealed your secret to your host family, and…wait…did you just…just talk?"

"Host family?" Phineas asked. "Wait, I recognize you! You gave me Perry when I was six! You're his boss?!"

"Yes, I can talk," Perry squeaked. He turned to Xhirxhti and kissed her quickly. "I'll be back, you keep yourself outa trouble."

"You too, baby," she kissed him back. "Just be straight up honest, okay?"

"Okay," he said, placing a hand on her belly. "You're more important to me than any job, you remember that."

He tipped his fedora at her and scrambled off the couch to follow the Major and Carl back to his headquarters. Perry knew he was probably in for it, and he also knew that the agency would take his family away before they'd take his job away.

"Cross your fingers, Phineas," Perry whispered as he walked past him.

"I will," Phineas mouthed back.

Monogram and Carl escorted Perry out to a van marked 'O.W.C.A.: Pay no attention to this van.' Perry hopped in the back and strapped on his seatbelt. Monogram took shotgun and Carl drove them to headquarters in utter silence.

It was about a ten minute drive from the Flynn-Fletcher house to the O.W.C.A. headquarters. Perry was getting fidgety, too. There was an itch on the back of his left ankle that was really pestering him, but out of formality and the urge to compose himself in front of Monogram, he resisted the dying wish to scratch his ankle.

When they pulled up at headquarters, Monogram escorted him and Carl to a conference room and locked the door. He motioned for Perry to sit and pulled out his laptop.

"Agent P, before I start answer me one thing," Monogram stated.

"Yes, sir?" Perry asked, wincing a bit.

"How is it you're able to talk?" Monogram wondered.

"Oh, yes, sir, about that, sir," Perry swallowed. "Doofenshmirtz, sir, he kind of, sir, created a…"

"Will you stop saying 'sir,' please, Agent P?"

"Yes, of course. Uh, where was I? Ah, yes, Doof created an inator that could give animals the ability to speak. He wanted to test it and see if it worked…and I was the only speechless animal in range…"

"I see. Now to start off this, I want to show you what Carl found when he was scanning the security cameras for suspicious activity. We both found it slightly…er…highly disturbing that you would submit to such behavior, although we do commend you on at least resisting for as long as you could under the given circumstances…"

"Y-you don't have to show me, sir, I know perfectly well and good what you're probably going to show me."

"What?"

"Well, I told her the lair wasn't a good place to…"

"You can stop that sentence before you go on, I don't think I want to hear about your intimate life, Agent P."

"Sorry, sir."

"Well, I'd certainly hope I never have to deal with that issue before, and hopefully your host family has taken precautious measures to prevent anything further than that…"

"Say what?!"

"How do I put this…if they haven't already gotten you…er…'fixed,' then, uh, it'd be in their best interests to."

"But why?!"

"Because, if you end up with children it'll get in the way of your job, Agent P. Children and…I have no clue what she is to, but she goes in that category too; they're distractions and weak points."

"My host family is a weak point, too, you know, sir."

"And that leads into my next question; what were you thinking revealing you're a secret agent to your host family?"

"Distraction was riding my shoulder and I plowed a hang glider right into Phineas. Accidents happen! It's not like it was a purposeful thing!"

"But you didn't bring them in for even a brain washing? I thought you'd know better after the first time, Agent P!"

Perry clenched his teeth to refrain from responding to his boss' offense. Sure, he'd messed that day up by saving his humans' lives, but Monogram had made sure to erase their memory of that day. He'd warned Perry about a second mistake, though.

"I understand that," Perry said through gritted teeth. "But could you respect my courtesy to my humans for once? They're old enough to keep a secret and they've already faced imminent danger."

"Fine," Monogram consented. "But what makes you think they deserve to know?"

"You might think I'm crazy, but they're super heroes in training."

"Super heroes?"

"Yes, sir. Was there anything else you needed to discuss with me?"

"Um, yes, actually, it's about your work schedule, and how you haven't appeared for a mission in approximately four months."

"Oh, here we go."

"We're concerned that something is either bothering you or that perhaps you had an injury you'd like to share with us?"

"Again, you'll think I'm crazy, but I'm attending a school in Tokyo with Phineas and Ferb and a bunch of their little friends for reasons I have no clue about, but now I'm stuck with bad relations with an evil villain that Doofenshmirtz is secretly working for and I can't leave Xhirxhti out there by herself goodness knows what'd happen to her if I wasn't there?!"

"I-is something bothering you, Agent P? You seem a little…"

"Stressed? Panicked? Confused? Worried?"

"What's got you feeling like that?"

"It's Xhirxhti…she's…" Perry ran his hands over his face.

"Who's Xhirxhti?"

"You know, the girl from the…yeah…you know…"

"Oh, her. What's wrong with her, Agent P? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm sure there are tons of things you could do for us, sir. In fact, I could think of several things you could do. But a promise is a promise, and I told her I'd keep that promise to her, even if it kills me."

"What's got you stressed, then?"

"If I told you some of it, that'd be breaking a promise, now wouldn't it? I've already risked too much by telling my host family, but I told her to trust them no matter what."

"What can you tell us?"

"I-I'm going to be a father."

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Phineas's POV**

**Question: Haha try to imagine a platypus telling you he's gonna be a father...awkward right? **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	30. Phinabella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Sorry for no updates yesterday but Whose ready for some Phinabella!?**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas had his head in the clouds and his mind on the only thing he couldn't stop thinking about: Isabella. For some reason, he couldn't see her without imagining them holding hands and enjoying time together; any old cliché scenario would do, he just wanted to be with her.

He'd asked his mom if it was okay to go spend Christmas Eve downtown with her. When she'd asked why, he just said he wanted to see a movie, have dinner, and walk around the mall with her as a friend, but he figured his mom saw through it since he turned bright red at the mention of Isabella's name.

Much to the contrary of what he'd imagined his mom saying, she'd agreed on the terms that he was back before she woke up at five the next morning. Fair enough, Phineas had thought. I can have the whole night to get this right.

When he told Isabella it would be just the two of them, she'd nearly fainted. He'd let her pick out the movie (which they both agreed was an amazing choice), and he'd even let her pick the restaurant (which they'd also both agreed was an excellent choice.)

At the restaurant, Phineas made it his goal to be as gentlemanly as humanly possible. He opened doors for her and let her go first, he slid the chair out and offered for her to sit, and he'd even paid for the whole meal.

"This is nice, Phineas, it really is," Isabella sighed, as they walked through the dark mall.

"Y-you really think so?" he asked nervously.

"Mm-hmm," she smiled. "You know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"If we went on a midnight stroll in Danville park with the snow falling gently around us. Wouldn't that be…beautiful?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, it would," Phineas said, thinking more about Isabella than about snow. "You want to?"

"Really? You'd do that?" Isabella gasped, clasping her hands over her heart.

"Sure, anything you like," Phineas smiled. He let out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Excitedly, Isabella took his arm and blushed. Based on the way she was giggling, he was blushing pretty badly too. They walked together arm in arm out of the mall and made their way to the park.

"You know, I'd always wondered how you felt about me," Isabella said as they walked along.

"What do you mean by that?" Phineas asked.

"Like, you know, if you ever wanted to be more than friends," Isabella shrugged. "If you saw me as more than just a friend."

"Well, when are we talking? Like, when we first met, or…now?"

"It would be interesting to know if you felt that way when we first met, but I was meaning more like…now."

"Oh, well, uh, you see, uh," Phineas stammered. "Y-you're pretty. And you're cute. And…"

Phineas couldn't go on; he kept stammering and couldn't finish his sentence properly. He knew he liked her, he just didn't know how to explain it to her. It didn't seem to matter to her; she seemed particularly thrilled that he'd admitted that.

"You really feel that way about me, Phineas?" she asked, smiling wide with hopeful eyes.

"Y-yes," Phineas blushed. He pulled the collar of his coat up around his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Th-then how do you feel about…about me?"

"How do I feel about you?" Isabella repeated. "I've always thought you were cute…and amazing…and sweet…and creative…"

"Really?" he breathed. He instantly stopped tugging at his collar. "You really think that?"

"I've always thought that, Phineas," Isabella batted her eyes at him. She looked down and leaned on the fence around a frozen pond.

Phineas leaned his elbow on the railing facing Isabella and took a good, long look at her. She was definitely beautiful. He slowly reached out his arm and brushed her black hair out of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear.

Isabella cast her eyes to the side and locked her eyes with Phineas' own crystal blue eyes. He froze, his hand in her hair and stared deep into her curious brown eyes. Phineas slowly retreated his hand.

"Was that too much?" Phineas breathed, letting a puff of fog come from his mouth, encompassing his face.

"No," Isabella smiled. "Hold my hand in yours."

Nervously, Phineas reached his hand out and locked his fingers with hers, breathing heavily as he did so. She gripped his hand tight and smiled at him, blushing. They stood there for a while silently.

"I'm new to this, I'll have to admit," Phineas whispered. "I've never been in a relationship before."

"Neither have I," Isabella told him. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Phineas. Will you keep me waiting because you're scared?"

She held out her necklace and the light glinted off of it into the night like a gem in a cave. It glowed unnaturally and Phineas felt his own necklace burn hot against his neck. He pulled it out next to hers and it glowed as well.

"I didn't know they could do that," Phineas exhaled.

"Neither did I," Isabella murmured. "It must mean something; something…big or exciting."

"Like what? What can it mean?"

"I don't know, anything could happen. Should we see what happens when we put them together?"

"How should I know? I've never dealt with magical necklaces before. Have you?"

"Hey, we'll never know unless we try, right?"

"I guess not."

"Then let's try it. No harm in trying, right?"

Without saying another word, Phineas held his necklace closer to Isabella's and lifted the half heart at the end to match the lines in hers. Sparks flew out from the heart as it fused together.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Phineas asked nervously.

Shocked, Isabella stared into his eyes. She leaned over, grabbed Phineas by the collar of his coat, and locked her lips with his. The kiss left them both in a daze, and after they recovered, Phineas bent over and kissed her again.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Phinabella or Perry-Xhirx**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	31. The Brave is Terrified

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Haha, Phinabella snuck up on you huh? XD **

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

It was a dream come true that Isabella was able to walk hand in hand with Phineas all the way back to his house. She'd nearly fainted when he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. Good things come to those who wait, she thought.

Tomorrow they would return to school as a couple, and not just a pair of friends that were shy to confess their feelings. They were a team now, and she hoped it was a lasting thing.

The greater issue, however, was Perry. Isabella had noticed the typically focused secret agent was becoming increasingly nervous and somewhat paranoid. She was concerned, naturally, and had decided to investigate.

She caught Perry sitting on the couch by himself a few hours before the bus was due to arrive. Everyone else, save for Xhirxhti (she was sleeping on the couch adjacent to Perry), was running around frantic outside playing tag.

"What's up, Perry?" she said, sitting down next to him. "Don't you want to join in on the fun?"

"I'm a little busy," Perry answered, seemingly staring off into space.

"Busy doing what?" Isabella asked. "You're sitting on a couch staring into nothingness. You can't be that busy."

"Use of the eyes is not the only way one can be observant, you know," Perry murmured.

"Observant? What, or who, are you observing?" Isabella looked around the room. "You're not a scientist, you know that, right?"

"One doesn't have to be a scientist to observe," Perry replied calmly. "I'm observing Xhirxhti."

"What for? She's sleeping just fine," Isabella assured him.

"It isn't her sleep pattern I'm observing. If it was, I'd be less concerned."

"Then what pattern are you observing? If not her sleep, then what else is there to observe?"

He sighed. It was apparent he was talking as if he were speaking to someone much less intelligent than himself not to degrade her, but to convince her it was none of her business.

"Look, Isabella, if it were important to you, I would have told you, wouldn't I? I'm just scared, okay?" he said curtly.

"Scared of what, Perry?"

"Isabella look at her! I can't trust that at this size she won't just go into labor! And I…I just…I-I don't know!" Perry looked down between his feet and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I can do any dangerous mission Monogram asks me to do, any and every last one, you know? But this…this is different. This is a whole new experience," Perry took a deep breath.

"Perry…"

"I know, I know! A secret agent is scared of becoming a father, it's the stupidest thing you've probably ever heard in your life."

"Of course it's not, Perry! Being a father is a lot different than being a secret agent. It's okay to be a little scared sometimes."

Isabella watched as Perry took his eyes off of the floor and glued them on Xhirxhti. A worried look crossed the platypuses face. He turned to the side slightly and sighed.

"I'm scared for her life, Isabella."

"Her?"

"Both of them, actually. If she gets found out, then her life, and the baby's life, is on the line. Her people are an unforgiving people. They don't value life like us platypuses do."

"Us? You've never met another platypus before, Perry."

"I have instincts that tell me life should be valued and to protect my family with my own life. Kyea don't have that instinct. "

"You don't know that, Perry. They might spare her, you never know. Don't judge them before you meet them."

"I don't know, but Xhirx knows. She's lived among them, and she's seen what they're like. Why are you so concerned about this?"

"I'm concerned because you are a brave individual who all of the sudden seems unsure about himself and a tad paranoid. I wanted to know what was bothering you because I'm a friend. Friends look out for each other."

Perry looked from Xhirxhti to Isabella and back. He simply nodded his head and hopped on the couch and curled up next to his mate, wrapping his tail around her in an almost protective manner.

Watching him closely, Isabella backed her way to the stairs and stopped at the bottom to see if he'd do anything else. The only thing he did was nuzzle Xhirxhti's head with his bill before setting his head down and pretending he was asleep.

Pivoting on her heel, Isabella turned and sprinted up the stairs to pack the rest of her belongings. All she had left to pack was her sleeping bag and a few toiletries (not to mention yelling down to Baljeet that he'd left his deodorant in Phineas' bag) as well as freshen up for being in public.

She snatched up her things in the bathroom (and yelled) and stuffed them into her pink cosmetic bag. As she reached for her toothbrush, she noticed a note sitting on the shelf above the toilet.

Looking around to see if anyone saw her, she snatched up the note and fiddled with the seal until she'd pulled it off. (Who uses wax seals anymore, ew!) It had been hand written in ink, and whoever had written it meant business. (So, she'd thought it was either a Buford prank or a goofy note of 'to-do's' Phineas had dropped.)

It read: Dear Mr. Perry Flynn, of the Invinci Supaakademi, Manuale Majikkuhausu, Korobu-chisai:

I do hope that you were sincere in your, mm, kind words to me in our first meeting. I'd like you to know this does not provide any leniency between us, as I have picked up the scent of an oddly familiar foe on you. Please be of the understanding that with all due respect and my release of the Flynn human, periodically I will be ordering attacks based around you.

Sincerely,

Empress Eclipse of the Ostragatha Mae Allyixanae

Isabella stared down at the note in disbelief. Whatever Perry had done to bargain for Phineas' life was obviously not enough to help the vampire empress overlook the scent of his beloved mate.

She hoped that they'd be back at school before any attacks happened, and she also hoped that Eclipse wasn't bright enough to think that Xhirxhti was an elf, much less suspect Xhirxhti, but she couldn't know for sure.

Shoving the note into her pocket, Isabella darted downstairs, grabbing her stuff along the way. She wouldn't show Perry the note until they'd left the Flynn-Fletcher's house. It would be horrid trying to explain there was a villain after Phineas and Perry to Mrs. Fletcher.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her heel hit the edge of the last step and Isabella went tumbling forward. Out of nowhere, Phineas ran up and caught her in his arms.

"Whoa, watch your step there!" he warned her. "Don't want you breaking anything."

"Yeah," Isabella smiled. "C-could you help me…"

"Of course, I can!" Phineas interrupted. He picked up one of her bags and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Laughing, Isabella linked her arm with his and let him lead her out to the bus stop (after stopping and saying good-bye to his mom and step-dad; Candace yelled good-bye from upstairs.) The group made their way to the bus stop before Isabella dug the note back out of her pocket.

She waited for Perry to get situated; he was sitting down next to Xhirxhti on the sidewalk, trying to get her comfortable with sitting down when no one else would. After he'd sat down, she nonchalantly ambled over to him and stuck the note out in front of his bill.

"What's this, Isabella?" Perry looked confused.

"I-I found it in the bathroom," she stammered. "It's addressed to you, from…uh…from someone you've met before."

"Let me see," Perry said, putting out his hand. "You don't know the person's name that sent it?"

"Well, I do, but…"

"But what?"

"I think it's best for me not to say it. You should find out for yourself," she said, putting the note in his hand.

Perry pulled the note slowly out of her hands and reopened it. Isabella watched closely as his eyes darted across the paper faster than she'd expected for a platypus to even be able to read. He froze with a terrified look on his face.

"What is it baby?" Xhirxhti put a hand up on his arm. She stood up slowly next to him and peeked over at the note. "Oh no…"

"Perry, what is it?" Phineas waved a hand in front of Perry's face, trying to break him from his trance.

The platypus slowly lifted his eyes from the text and locked them with Phineas' pupils. His bill was quivering as if there was something he wanted to say, but couldn't put words to.

"She's coming for me," he whispered.

* * *

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: DUN DUN...DUUNNNNNN! What do you guys think will happen?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	32. Something Isn't Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Let's start with a shoutout to NattyMC for always reviewing and being the superfan for this series! :)**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

The bus ride back to school was a thriller. There was very little talking and very little action. Well, Perry had found a bug to torture at one point, but that was so odd Xhirxhti had put a newspaper over her head to hide. He'd ended up eating it.

After the stop in France, Xhirxhti decided to lay flat across Perry's lap (he wasn't using it, obviously) and hope to fall asleep. She tried her best to get comfortable, but between the awkward leather seats and her own bulging stomach, comfort was next to impossible.

Sighing, she twisted onto her side and closed her eyes, wishing the vehicle would just stop moving, even if she had to walk the rest of the way. Motion sickness had never been a problem before, but it was hitting her hard now.

Perry looked down pitifully at her and stroked her side. He was very physical when it came to showing love; no matter what she was doing he seemed to have the undying need to touch her.

She could sense the nervousness about him. Something was bothering him, and it wasn't the note from Eclipse, because he'd been this tense and unsure for about a month now.

He gently placed his hand on her belly and sighed. Xhirxhti supposed it was an ease thing for him. No matter where they were, he always was most confident when he knew for a fact he could protect the two of them from anything that could happen, regardless of what or who it was.

"You okay, baby?" Xhirxhti murmured. "You seem a little tense."

"Just concerned for you two," he sighed. "That note scares me. I think she's figured you out."

Perry leaned down and nuzzled his bill against her own. It fascinated Xhirxhti how a Korobu-chisai could be so affectionate where a Kyea would refuse mere PDA. She listened as he made an almost purring sound in the back of his throat. He could probably make any noise; sometimes she swore he could growl.

"You aren't worried about what will happen when we get to school?" she asked, placing a hand on her enormous belly. "We can't hide this, it's just not possible."

"I'll fight Principal Faiz if it comes down to it. Anything for our little girl," Perry said. This time he nuzzled her belly then leaned over to kiss her. "Have I told you you're beautiful today?"

"I'm not doing your homework, no matter how many times you…"

"How many times I what? You're beautiful! Can't I say that?" Perry pulled her up under her arms and sat her up a little in his arms. She went to fight back, but he kissed her and nuzzled her bill repeatedly.

Phineas looked at the two with either shock or confusion, but it didn't seem to bother Perry. He kept making out with Xhirxhti regardless of the fact that it might have been scaring Phineas slightly.

"Are you guys always like this?" Phineas asked, receiving a jab to the ribs from Isabella.

"It is absolutely adorable, don't reprimand them!" she chastised.

"Sure, once I look up what that word means," Phineas returned pulling out a pocket dictionary.

"You could say 'resilience' when you were six, but you haven't the faintest idea what 'reprimand' means?" Baljeet mocked.

"Oh, who cares?" Xhirxhti mumbled, resting her head on Perry's chest. She placed a hand on her belly and tried to calm herself by listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Everything okay, Xhirx?" he asked, rubbing her stomach gently.

"I guess," she breathed. "If she'd just calm down, I'd feel a lot better and maybe get some rest."

Perry wrapped his other arm around her side and held her close, caressing her tightly. She smiled and closed her eyes, trying to left sleep overcome her, but it was no use. The baby denied her any rest at all, so she simply enjoyed being held so closely by her lover.

Intercom static screamed throughout the compartment and the five humans sat up straight. (Buford had his head on the floor and his feet in the chair, Baljeet was sleeping with his feet in the window and his head on the seat, Ferb had dozed while leaning on Baljeet's head, and Phineas and Isabella had slept head to head on their stomachs, which was a funny sight to see.)

"Next stop, Invinci Supaakademi," the bus driver announced in a dull, monotone voice.

Xhirxhti tensed at the hearing of their school's name. Subconsciously, she clutched her belly, thinking about what would happen if Principal Faiz found out she was pregnant. There was no hiding it now; she was sure both her and their unborn child had the worst coming to them.

She felt Perry's hand run back and forth across her swollen stomach, indicating he was still there to protect her regardless of what happened. He nudged her bill with his to make certain she was awake.

"Hey, there, I felt you get a little tense," Perry whispered. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'm scared, Perry," she choked. "I don't know what I'd say if we were caught. There's no stopping fate."

"Well, guess what? I don't believe in fate," he nuzzled her cheek. "And I believe that everything is going to be okay."

The MX bus lurched to a stop and Xhirxhti felt her gut swim. She held her belly tight with one hand and her mouth with the other. Perry helped her get to her feet and grabbed both of their suitcases.

With one hand supporting her, Perry made his way to the steps and turned around to help her down. He took her hand in his and waited patiently for her to climb down off of the bus and hold her ground.

"Let's get you to your dorm, okay?" Perry told her, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and supporting her back.

"O-okay," she nodded, holding onto her belly with her free hand.

"It looks like you're having a bit of trouble walking, there, Xhirxhti," said a voice behind them. Sonic walked up in front of them and stood there laughing at his own 'joke.'

"Will you leave her alone, porcupine, she's feeling a little sick and I gotta get her to her dorm!" Perry defended, not taking light to the joke.

"I'm assuming from that comment that makes you the dad," Sonic sniggered. "What a nice reputation for your first year, Perry, what's in store for next year?"

"Next time I run into you, my fist is going to be in your mouth!" Perry warned him. He ignored the hedgehog's attempts at mockery and continued on to Xhirxhti's dorm, still holding her up.

"Is everyone going to do that?" Xhirxhti gasped.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Perry replied, stooping down and picking her up in his arms. "But if they do, several people are gonna be in ICU."

"Perry, if you get in a fight…"

"What? What if I do? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing, I suppose, but don't get yourself into detention defending my morale. It's not worth it; it won't do either of us any good."

Perry punched in the code to get into the dormitories and the door slid open silently. He helped Xhirxhti through the door and they made their way to the elevator. Using his tail, he punched the 'up' arrow and the door slid open with a loud squeak.

They boarded the elevator and he pushed the button to tell it they were headed for floor six. Xhirxhti sighed in relief; walking was becoming increasingly strenuous, and she still had four months to go.

"I know it won't do you any good," Perry sighed. He placed his hand on her belly. "But I can't stand it when people insult my two favorite girls."

"Aww, Perry," Xhirxhti laughed. "That's sweet, but I don't want you in trouble. It would hurt me more than any insult."

He simply nodded in return because the elevator had jolted to a stop. The door squeaked open and they disembarked in the direction of her dorm room. She unlocked her door and made her way to the bed.

"You gonna be okay in here?" Perry asked, setting down her suitcase next to her bed. "I'd love to stay, but I need to go unpack myself."

"I'll be fine," Xhirxhti moaned, lying down on her side.

Shaking his head, Perry walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He embraced her ever so gently and rubbed her belly.

"I love you both," he whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," she breathed. "Promise me you'll be back soon."

"As soon as I'm done unpacking, I'll be right back over here," he promised. "Until then, try to relax."

"No promises, but I'll try," she sighed.

She watched as he picked his suitcase back up and exited the door, heading off to find his own room in the boy's wing. He seemed to worry too much about Xhirxhti; as if being pregnant made her any more susceptible to bad happenings or something.

Sitting up, Xhirxhti moaned as she felt the baby kick her ribs repeatedly. She put a hand to her stomach and sighed. It confused her to no end how she'd grown so fast, and she hoped that she'd slow down in the process.

Something deep down inside Xhirxhti told her something wasn't right, and she couldn't decide whether it was the never-ending kicking or the mere size of her stomach that told her that. She needed a doctor, in all reality, but what could she do? Being undercover and hiding from authorities had its consequences.

The thought troubled her deeply. It wasn't like her to hide from her own mother. Her morals screamed at her to do the right thing, but what was the right thing? Turn herself in and risk the murder of her and her unborn child? Or hide away forever?

* * *

**Oh, new updates for the crossover and AWWAN tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: What will Xhirx do?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	33. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Let's start with a shoutout to NattyMC for always reviewing and being the superfan for this series! :) oh yeah this shoutout extends xD **

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

It wasn't that Perry hated scaling walls; as a matter of fact, he actually loved doing it. But the cold material the buildings of Invinci were made of burnt his chest with an icy cold bite that shot through his sternum.

He understood that January was cold, especially in Japan, and he even understood that the queer material would be even colder than the air nipping at his skin at the moment. But he didn't understand why it bothered him so.

Perry was hanging onto the window approximately four flights above the ground, freezing to death. He only had two stories left to climb, and he'd done this several times before.

Reaching for the next ledge, Perry firmly gripped it and pushed his body up to stand in the next window up. One more story to go. He wished he had worn white spandex or something; anything would have done, to hide himself from the eye of onlookers and cameras. He was already risking it as it was.

After a bit of a climb, Perry pulled himself through the open window on the sixth floor and shut it close behind him. The lights were all off and he'd assumed Akiko wasn't in the room any longer (or in the bathroom).

Before Perry had a chance to get out of the window sill, the human girl lying in the closest bed sat up, turned on the light and started shrieking. Perry smiled innocently and slipped back out of the window feeling quite embarrassed. Well, that was a first, he thought.

Listening to the girl's constant screaming, Perry moved over to the right of the window and hopped into Xhirxhti's window, closing it tightly behind him. She sat up in the bed a little and gave him a look.

"What?" he asked, crawling over next to her.

"You jumped in the wrong window, didn't you?" Xhirxhti laughed, pointing behind her to indicate the screaming neighbor.

"Perhaps," he smiled. "But I'm in the right room now."

"True," she remarked, pulling back the covers of the bed for him. "Hurry up, I'm freezing. That window was open forever!"

"Anything you say, Xhirx," Perry said, sliding under the sheets next to her. "Come here, you."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Perry pulled her close to warm her up. She may or may not have actually felt cold, but he enjoyed the embrace regardless. Her warmth and presence gave him a peace of mind that many things couldn't give.

Both of them soon found themselves fast asleep in one another's arms. Nothing could have made Perry happier than knowing that Xhirxhti had actually fallen asleep; she rarely got any sleep, much less any rest nowadays.

Perry didn't understand why Xhirxhti found it so hard to sleep with the baby moving. He found it a very relaxing feeling. Perhaps it felt different to her than it did to him, seeing as the baby was inside of her, and he was just feeling it from the outside.

For once, Perry had clear, dreamless sleep. No searing pain, no waking dreams, and definitely no more awkward instances where his dreams reached out and stabbed his arm. It was beautiful sleep. Until he woke up.

There was a sound like someone rattling a door, and quite frankly, Perry was sure that was what her heard, but he was so groggy from waking up that he hardly noticed the door was being pried open.

A very frazzled Principal Faiz shoved the door open violently and stood in the doorway. Perry faked still being asleep, but he figured that she'd be suspicious once she noticed his arms wrapped around Xhirxhti's body and her curled up against him.

"Mister Flynn! What on earth do you think you're doing to her?!" the principal exclaimed, causing Xhirxhti to stir. Perry sat up and put his hands up innocently.

"Principal Faiz, it's not rape if she likes it!" Perry defended. Xhirxhti woke up.

"What did you just say?" she murmured.

"Mister Flynn!" Principal Faiz gasped. "Miss Lu, do you have any idea what is going on?"

Xhirxhti sat up straight next to Perry with a panicked expression. She instantly grabbed ahold of Perry and started sobbing, telling him incomprehensible things that he assumed weren't in straight English (and perhaps even not in English at all).

Principal Faiz walked over to the scene and observed the two very closely. She seemed to think the situation was perfectly normal until she had a thorough look at Xhirxhti.

"May I ask you two a few questions?" Principal Faiz asked, very professionally.

"Y-yes ma'am," Perry nodded his head sadly, but did not let go of Xhirxhti. "However I hope you do understand I have my limits."

"Oh, we'll see to that, Mister Flynn," Principal Faiz huffed. "First would you kindly tell me the relationship between you two."

"Xhirxhti and I are mates," Perry said. "And naturally, being an animal, I don't require legal documents."

"Mm-hmm," the principal raised her eyebrows. "And tell me, Mister Flynn and Xhirxhti, what is this?"

She reached over and put the tip of her pen against Xhirxhti's bulging belly, with a look of accomplishment on her face. Naturally, Perry defended her by reaching down and slapping the pen out of the surprised principal's hand.

"Don't…touch…her…" Perry growled, placing his body in front of Xhirxhti's to shield her. His fur was raised on end and he'd lost all manner of dignity to lower his head in the offensive fashion associated with dogs and cats.

"Perry that won't do us any good, baby," Xhirxhti grabbed him up and pulled him back to her side. "I'm caught there's nothing you can do."

"You know I always knew there was something peculiar about you, Xhirxhti. Your uncanny knowledge of the Kyea language and culture. Once Perry arrived here, it was easy to compare you to a platypus with instinct and see that you aren't one at all. The question at hand now is, how do you know? And if you know, what was your name?" Principal Faiz smiled cruelly.

"I know because the spell-caster called to Xee-Xee me was an amateur, only capable of novice spells," Xhirxhti whispered harshly. "And my name, Eiyu-tachi, is Lexolav, daughter of Arven."

The smile was swept off of Principal Faiz's face. Her pen dropped to the floor and her bottom lip quivered as if it were the ground in an earthquake. She instantly began to run her mouth.

"Lexolav?! Lost for two-hundred years, and I find her at my school posing as a student?! And no doubt about nine months pregnant, as well!" the principal freaked. "What do I tell your mother?!"

"You'll tell her mother nothing!" Perry exclaimed. "And she's only five months pregnant!"

He stood up at the edge of the bed and grabbed Principal Faiz's dress coat. She looked into his furious eyes and ordered him to let go, but he didn't loosen his grip any. Instead, he pulled her close.

"Let me tell you one thing, Principal Faiz," he spat. "Xhirx has told me what will happen if you turn us in, and don't think for one second I'm about to let anyone, regardless of how powerful, hurt my mate and my baby girl."

Setting down the angry principal, Perry went back and wrapped his arms and tail around Xhirxhti protectively.

"Baby," Xhirxhti leaned her head into his chest. "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Anything is worth protecting this," Perry told her, placing a hand on her enormous stomach.

"I'm sorry, but I made a promise to Queen Arven that I'd turn Lexolav in if I ever found her; Xhirxhti is Lexolav, I've found her, and now I must uphold my end of the deal. I'm contacting her immediately!" Principal Faiz shouted, storming out of the room.

"Perry, she's going to murder me!" Xhirxhti cried. "In front of the entire nation of Amoyx!"

"Hey, I'm not going to let that happen!" Perry hugged her tight.

"I love you, Perry, but there is nothing you can do," she sobbed. "Kyea are strict people, incapable of understanding love and affection. You can prove your love all day long, and it will still hold no grounds to them."

"You're a Kyea," Perry pointed out. "And you're capable of actually loving. I think that with the right words, your mother can be turned to our side. We just have to trust each other."

Xhirxhti locked her eyes with Perry's. He could tell she was digesting his statement, and something in her eyes told him she understood him, but couldn't actually fathom the possibility of the statement.

"If you think it's possible, then it's worth trying," Xhirxhti sighed. "But promise me you won't get yourself killed."

Seconds after the words had left her mouth, Principal Faiz returned with two seven-foot tall female Kyea standing on either side of her. Both wore long, green kimono-like dresses and carried tall, slender birch bows and several arrows.

Their hair was a brunette, and it fell to their ankles. Two solitary strands of bangs were tied up in some kind of ribbon, and they wore silk bands about their wrists. They were pale-faced, like paper, almost, and their eyes were a brilliant clear blue.

"Zhn maxyiesty," both Kyea whispered, bowing. One stepped forward.

"We are to take you both to Wynkyha Arven immediately," she said, seeming to have difficulty pronouncing the English words.

At once, the Kyea began to chant in their native language a spell to transport them back to their home planet. The room began to dissolve around them and the greenery of Nepoçie melted into view.

"I can't make any promises, Xhirx," Perry frowned.

* * *

**Oh, new updates for the crossover and AWWAN tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Oooooh, whose ready?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	34. The Fate of the Platypus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**I'm not really in a good mood, but I promised updates for all...**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas felt great that morning. He smiled happily as he walked along the hall. Something told him it was going to be an amazing day, but, he felt that way every day, so what was the big surprise there?

He assumed that Perry had been in Xhirxhti's room last night, because Sonic reported that Perry was missing from their room when he woke up that morning. With an overly optimistic outlook on the day, Phineas strutted to find his best pal.

It was a perfect start to the day, but his spirits were dampened when he noticed the slew of administrators crowded around Xhirxhti's room. Bad news was written all over that type of publicity.

"Excuse me, Mr. DeMannas, but do you have any clue what's going on here?" Phineas asked.

"Well, Flynn, I'd like to believe your 'brother' Perry has got it in for him. Turns out that Xhirxhti Lu was actually a Kyea princess and he…uh…" Mr. DeMannas trailed off.

"Oh, I knew that part," Phineas assured him. "Where are they?"

"Probably in court in Amoyx," Mr. DeMannas sighed. "I hate it when my students can't just declare themselves uninvolved. If he'd have just abandoned her at that moment, he wouldn't be risking it right now."

"Now that's ridiculous! Why would you abandon your true love to save your own neck?" Phineas argued. "That's sick, sir."

"I'm an Ankunin! I don't care!" Mr. DeMannas defended. "They didn't call me DisasterMannas for no reason!"

Annoyed, Phineas pushed the gym teacher aside to find a more informative teacher. He decided that Miss Pinku, the languages teacher, was a bad option, because she was a hopeless romantic, and that math teacher Mrs. Greene was a terrible option because she yelled every single word she said.

Miss McQueen was a no; she was a chihuahua and never stopped talking during history. Mr. Nakamura was a definite no; he never knew what was going on, even in the middle of his science lessons. Finally, Phineas ran into a man in a white lab coat.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you have any clue what happened to Xhirxhti and Perry Flynn?" Phineas asked, hoping for a straight answer this time.

"Yes, of course I- you are Phineas Flynn!" the man exclaimed. His thick Polish accent was somewhat familiar.

"Yes, that's me…"

"You are alive! And can walk on your own two feet! It is a miracle! You are miracle boy! How old are you now?" the man asked excitedly.

"I'm…twelve…" Phineas replied, not sure of what was going on. "How do you know me? I don't remember you, well, your accent's a little familiar, but…"

"I am Doctor Svinski, and pardon me," he explained. "I am a supapawologist, and when you were in the ICU a few years ago, I ran tests to see if you were Hej positive. And you live!"

"Hej? Uhh…" Phineas was completely lost at this point.

"That must mean Perry Flynn is your pet! Ah! How exciting!" Dr. Svinski exclaimed.

"Speaking of Perry, where is he?" Phineas asked, changing the subject. "I came this way to find him, and I see all this madness instead!"

"Ah, yes, the platypuses," Dr. Svinski's voice took a more grave tone. "They were sent to the capital of Amoyx, for questioning by the queen, no doubt. It's fifty-fifty which one will come out alive, but I'm sure both won't be coming back."

"What?! They're going to kill one of them?!" Phineas exclaimed. "They can't do that! They have nothing to accuse them of!"

"Oh, but they do. Kyea law states that any Kyea caught in the willful act of Dnalizaws will either be executed or watch their significant other be executed," Dr. Svinski said. "It's usually the female, but in this case, due to Perry's rashness, he might be executed just to shut him up."

Instantly Phineas' heart jumped into his mouth. Or at least it felt like it was. It was pounding so hard on his chest he figured it would burst through his ribs and hit the doctor in the gut.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all? Even go with him for moral support?" Phineas pleaded.

"If there was a way, I'd send you, kid," the doctor shook his head. "It was nice catching up with you, kid, but I've got to run. Testing in Polynesia today, and I mustn't miss my MX."

Dr. Svinski left Phineas standing in the hallway gaping. What a way to leave me, he thought. In crisis, with his last words telling me that my best pal is trying to get himself killed, oh yeah, brilliant scientist.

Phineas slowly made his way out of the dorm building and looked for a place to be alone. Privacy was hard to get on Invinci's property; even the confines of his own dormitory were often infiltrated by his boring roommate.

Despite Perry's actions possibly earning him his own deathbed, Phineas felt a certain pride in his loyal companion. He was standing up for love, and he'd taught Phineas a valuable lesson in doing so. It was his job to protect Isabella now, even if they weren't an intimate couple like Perry and Xhirxhti were.

Isabella would understand this situation. She always understood Phineas, and no matter how creepy it seemed to everyone else, he quite liked it. It was like she was someone he could tell anything to and she'd see his side clearer than a lake of pure water.

Maybe it was just him. Or maybe it was just his feelings towards her. But he was sure she'd be the only person who would understand what made this situation a dire one for Phineas. Well, perhaps Ferb, too…

Ferb! How could he possibly have overlooked his own stepbrother in the thought process? He must never forget Ferb, not even for a second. They'd made a pact around six years ago saying that no matter what, they'd always stick together, through thick and thin, for better or worse…yes, Phineas had been to a wedding that day, but the words still had merit.

He would find Ferb first, and then if Ferb was either busy or had nothing to say, he'd search for Isabella. Phineas made sure to put that in his mental store banks; stepbrother first, girlfriend second. No exceptions.

Phineas made his way down to the cafeteria. If he knew one thing, it was that Ferb would be at breakfast at this time in the morning. Whether Isabella was there or not was as predictable as a ninja squirrel.

The next thing that crossed Phineas' mind was why he thought of ninja squirrels.

* * *

**New updates out for AWWAN and the Crossover!**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Who thinks of ninja squirrels?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	35. Fear of the Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**I'm not really in a good mood, but I promised updates for all...**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

Chess. Isabella could describe the situation as a large-scale game of chess. Perry was the pawn, Xhirxhti's mother was the queen, and the outcome was the king one space away from Perry. Time was the player controlling the royal couple.

Time was short, in terms of how long it would take for them to make a decision. Kyea were known for being quick to determine the fate of their accused. But the decision itself was unpredictable.

Knowing Perry, anything could go wrong. He had a soft spot in his tough secret agent guise, and it was definitely his family. She'd watched how he'd get defensive over even the slightest comment made to any family member.

What she'd learned from Xhirxhti over break was that if they were caught, both would be sent in to talk to her mother, the queen, and questioned. After a thought out solution was come to, the queen would most likely order the death of her daughter, which was usual to kill the female in the case of Dnalizaws.

However, being the princess of Amoyx, the queen may seek to spare her daughter and justify the murder of Perry instead, and, after birth, the killing of the Hidari child as well.

It all seemed so cruel and unfair in Isabella's mind. Why kill one of two innocent people in love, and murder the child they'd created out of that love? (Or, in this case, by 'accident'.) What reason did the Kyea have to justify such an act?

She couldn't imagine how Phineas felt about the whole ordeal. Perry had been his pet ever since his father died, and he had a special place in Phineas' heart. Even Ferb seemed unable to fulfill the role Perry played in Phineas' life.

But even Phineas was hesitant to express how he felt on this subject. The threesome had gathered together in solemn silence to be around one another for moral support to each other and his beloved pet. No one spoke, and no one looked at the other, for fear that doing so would condemn both Perry and Xhirxhti.

Minutes ticked on, and soon the three found themselves waiting out the hour, and the next, without a word, without a movement, without a blink. It was a moment that terrified them all in heart, and gripped them all in spirit.

Over and over in her head, Isabella repeated the words, Let everything turn out alright in the end.She said them once, no, twice in English, then twice more in Spanish, then commenced to repeat it twice in Hebrew.

After she found that repeating a phrase in three separate languages would do no one any good at all, and she'd tired herself of sitting quietly and waiting for a sign of what was going to happen, or had happened already, Isabella got up from the chair she was occupying and left the room.

She ran outside and stood in the freezing cold wind, allowing it to thrash wildly at her thin frame, biting her skin through her clothing. Her hair whipped wildly around her face, as black as the night around her.

Releasing all of the emotions bottled up inside of her for the past few hours, Isabella felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. The wind turned the warmth into ice that shocked her skin with burning cold fierceness.

Looking up at the sky, Isabella spread her arms wide to embrace the wind. There was only one thing she could think to do at that moment.

"Why?!" she screamed into the night.

* * *

**New updates out for AWWAN and the Crossover!**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: Why?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	36. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Xhirxhti visits her mother! Let's see how it goes...**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

It was strange to have the Xee-Xee curse lifted after two-hundred Earth years of being a platypus. Of course, Xhirxhti could always return to being one, but now she could maintain the body she was born with.

She had to admit, as much as she felt more comfortable in her Kyea form, it pained her to be like this in front of Perry. It made him slightly uneasy; he didn't trust her strength, and he particularly disliked her height, but it didn't change how he felt towards her.

They were waiting for her mother to come and question them. She knew it was just customary to question the accused; she'd be sentenced to death by Dnalez anyways.

Dnalez was a cruel death. There would be a Kyea assigned to slowly draw every bit of life source out of the victim's body, starting with water, and leaving them as a pile of dust.

Xhirxhti sighed, placing one hand on her belly. Perry was laying on his side over her belly (Being two feet tall next to her eight feet put him in a spot of wishing he was tall as well, but laying there made him feel just as comfortable).

She smiled at him sadly. It was cute how he had adapted to her Kyea height by using her as a pillow. She stroked him slowly and wondered what he was thinking right now.

"You okay, baby?" she asked.

"This is all my fault," he moaned, reaching his hand across her belly as if to hug her. "I'm responsible for this."

"It is not your fault! Don't beat yourself up about this, there's nothing you could have done!" Xhirxhti retorted.

He sighed and chattered back in response. She stroked him again. It was then that she noticed he would tense up at her touch, almost as if he understood that if she wanted to, she could snap his spine in two with one hand.

She found it interesting how he could understand the creatures around him just by scent. After meeting so many species in the galaxy, she'd gathered it was a solely Korobu-chisai trait, to be able to smell traits and intentions.

When someone would walk by, she'd feel his breathing pick up for a few seconds, then die back down to its regular pace. He must have been searching for her mother, as to alert himself for the coming events.

Then, just as his breathing had stopped, his fur stood on end. A low growl emitted from his throat (she hoped; it could have very well been his stomach) and he sat up slightly and stared at the door.

The door swept open to reveal none other than Wynkyha Arven herself. Perry was good, but what was the growl for? Ignoring the thought, Xhirxhti stood up, placing Perry in the chair she was seated in, and greeted her mother in the Kyea fashion.

"Ainauhtil, Myrx," she said, touching two fingers to her lips, twisting them out to her mother, and crossing them back over her chest.

"Ainauhtil, Kyea-aedae," Arven replied, in the same manner and with the same gesture. "Gangxi dax reginhr ohx meh du nietsnethceil?"

"Aivtal! Mhn aybil, Perry du Flynn," Xhirxhti replied. "Rih nonabel dho Earathae dhn dha nona Enxleeze Amyrxyxan, racsagdam, maxyiesty."

"Uruan," Arven replied, sighing. "Ainauhtil Korobu-chisai-ontosel. I can speak English if you wish."

"Myrx!" Xhirxhti exclaimed. "Don't use that kind of language!"

"Ainauhtil, zhn maxyiesty," Perry nodded, following in Xhirxhti's suit. "Forgive me for my little knowledge of your language."

"Impressive," muttered the queen. "But, Lexolav, I was told you were found knowledgeable of your Xee-Xee, not that you had…um…performed Dnalizaws…"

"That is also true, myrx," Xhirxhti nodded. "We both understand that you will, of course, sentence one of us to Dnalez. Well, I am more understanding of the consequences than he is."

"My own daughter! Such disgrace!" Arven spat. "As if deeming it appropriate to show him affection wasn't bad enough, but you also had the nerve to allow this!"

Her mother pointed an accusing finger at Xhirxhti's belly, clenching her teeth angrily. (It was an understandable reaction; royalty committing Dnalizaws was much more embarrassing than a peasant.)

Perry gave Xhirxhti a sideways hug, making sure to not take his eyes off of her mother. He'd made sure to hold her belly in the process, as if doing so would protect the both of them from their inevitable fate.

"Don't give me that look, Korobu-chisai!" Arven defended. "You got yourself into this mess, and there's nothing you can do to gain my appeal!"

"Okay, I was unaware that Xhirxhti was an elf in the first place!" Perry defended. "And honestly, who cares whether I knew or not? I know you Kyea don't respect affection and love, but you know what? I love your daughter, and if you think for one second that I'd let you kill her and our daughter, think again."

"Someone must be punished for this," Arven crossed her long arms.

"I can take the blame," Perry told her. "But I can't let you hurt them. It's not within my capabilities."

"You'd take full consequences for this?" Arven asked, raising her eyebrows. "Do you know what the Dnalez is?"

"I understand I won't survive if I'm taking full blame," Perry replied calmly. "And if it has to be that way, then so be it. If you don't understand, I'm not so sure how to explain it to you. Love is love, and this is how love works."

"Baby, no," Xhirxhti pleaded. "What would I do with myself if you died?"

"You could remember me," Perry said. "But if you die, she'll never see the light of day. Think about it."

Perry rubbed his hand across her belly and looked her in the eyes. She had to admit, her lover had a valid point. The baby needed a chance to live; it wouldn't be fair to her if Xhirxhti died now.

"Nice point, baby, but I'd be so lost without you," Xhirxhti sighed, stroking his fedora. "I don't know who I'd rather lose; you, or the baby."

"Lose me," Perry chattered, nuzzling his bill against her stomach. "Because if you have her, you at least have half of me, and if you die, well, I have none of you."

Xhirxhti picked Perry up and kissed him deeply. Her mother was probably cringing in disgust at that point, but she didn't care. She loved Perry way too much to care.

"Well, if that is your decision, then the Korobu-chisai will die in your place," Arven consented. She turned to a nearby guard. "Ulavut du Korobu-chisai, racsagdam."

Two guards grabbed Perry, each holding one arm. Arven grabbed Xhirxhti's own arm and pulled her behind the guards, who were headed to the home of Tiawuk, the descendant of Dnalez who had invented the execution process.

Only Dnalez's direct male descendants could perform the preferred form of execution. It was a grave job, but Tiawuk enjoyed the pay. He was nearly as rich as the royal family.

Upon the arrival at Tiawuk's hut, the guards threw Perry on the floor at the executioner's feet. Tiawuk stooped down and looked the platypus in the face. He smiled.

"Du Korobu-chisai," he laughed. "Xha du xenxas, Lexolav. Aissur, aissur! Tellur, du xenxas huix Lexolav!"

"Tiawuk, in English, if you will," Arven ordered. "He speaks little of the ancient language, despite being the mate of a Kyea princess."

"Of course, your majesty," Tiawuk nodded. "He seems easy enough to kill, there isn't much to the little fellow, now is there?"

He stooped down to examine Perry and put his hand under his bill, looking Perry in the eyes. Tiawuk laughed jovially and smiled at the platypus.

"I might be small to you," Perry spat. "But my feelings for Xhirxhti are larger than your care for what your princess desires."

"Ah, feisty little fellow!" Tiawuk laughed. "I would hold your tongue if I were you, because it won't do you any good after you're dead!"

"Then all the more reason to speak now," Perry replied. "What do you get for murdering the innocent anyways? A sense of pride, or big monies?"

"Innocent?" Tiawuk smiled. "Oh, you are funny, very funny! Here in Amoyx, love is a thing frowned upon. Showing of emotions such as affection and attraction are weak and human-like. We Kyea cannot appear human-like, now can we?"

"I'm no human!" Perry argued. "Do I look human to you?! You can't lot me in with them!"

"Cannot we?" Tiawuk frowned. "I dislike your argumentive side."

"No! I'm not human!" Perry repeated.

"Does it seem to matter to us?" Tiawuk asked. "My job is to kill you, and kill you I will. It will be a slow and painful death; we know no other way, you see. I usually am faced with the killing of expecting mothers and dirty criminals, but you, you are someone different."

"How so?" Perry furrowed his brow even further.

"You are honest!" Tiawuk exclaimed. "I've never had to execute an honest victim before. You understand what you did and why it was wrong in our minds. It's harder to kill an honest man."

Xhirxhti couldn't stomach the moment for much longer. She clutched her belly, moaning. The executioner was buying time; she could tell he didn't want to kill Perry as much as she didn't want Perry dead.

"However, it is my duty to fulfill my post," Tiawuk continued. "Gentlemen, shackle him down, I've heard his kind are fast runners."

The two guards knelt down and used their magic to fasten Perry's arms to the two chains lying on the ground in front of him. Perry made no attempt to evade them, nor did he struggle.

Holding her belly, Xhirxhti felt the baby inside her writhe furiously. Of all the times for the child to have a spastic moment, now was not the best time. She clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the nauseating movement.

"Now, I'll assume that this will be particularly painful for you," Tiawuk smirked. "All of my victims so far have screamed bloody murder."

Tiawuk closed his eyes and began to chant. Kyea magic could only be used from the oral or mental reciting of words, and mental was only for those who were typically exceedingly good as using magic.

Xhirxhti watched as the smug expression on Perry's face melted into at first a look of extreme horror, and then that of immense pain. She'd heard that Dnalez was excruciatingly painful, and Perry's shrieks of discomfort confirmed the rumor.

Perry screamed that he would die instantly. He'd rather feel nothing ever again than have to endure this, Xhirxhti thought. She fought back the tears and resistance as she watched Perry writhe and yelp in pain.

Then, from practically out of nowhere, someone covered in what appeared to be rags of clothing all over their body, save only the eyes, swept into the room and knocked Tiawuk to his feet. The figure stood up and faced the queen.

"No!" a female's voice exclaimed.

Swiveling to and fro, Perry tried to find some kind of sturdy object to hold on to and stand upright. Finding nothing at all, he submitted to his state of dizziness and fell flat on the floor, breathing heavily.

"And who are you to tell me no?" Arven demanded. "I am the queen of Amoyx! I do not take orders from mere peasants. What do you wish to achieve, low one? By standing between I and the condemned, you're already on my bad side."

"I am Saki," she announced. "Daughter of Izykaxyti, and sister to you, Arven. I may live on the side of my mother, but I do not support her. But now as I see you treating your people as she did, I might as well live among humans!"

"He is not one of my people!" Arven retorted.

"Ah, but he has mated with your daughter, has he not?" Saki returned. "Thus, he is one of your people. He is, in fact, your son-in-law, and should be treated with the same respect you would give him if he were a Kyea mate."

"You don't mean…" Arven trailed off.

"Don't be like our mother," Saki huffed. "You know what to do."

Arven went to protest, but she cast a glance at Xhirxhti, who was knelt down beside Perry and stroking him carefully. She sighed deeply and straightened her robes. It was an uncomfortable moment for her, no doubt.

"Tiawuk, you are dismissed from duty," she muttered. "I will spare the life of the Korobu-chisai for now."

"Myrx!" Xhirxhti threw her arms around her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"You both may go in peace, but do so before I change my mind," Arven said.

Nodding quickly, Xhirxhti donned her platypus persona and undid Perry's constraints. She picked him up and left the planet in a hurry, eager to be back at Invinci, and thankful that all three had survived the ordeal.

* * *

**Weeple! Don't ask...**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Who loves Arven right now?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	37. An Inexplicable Chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Okay I should've acknowledged this by now, but we reached over 50 reviews! Love you guys! Next goal, 100!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

Water was being splashed onto his face. How is that possible? I'm supposed to be dead! Perry thought. Someone was patting his cheek. Not only is that seemingly awkward, but I shouldn't feel that either!

"Come on, Perry, wake up!"

Not only could he feel things, but now he could hear, too? Wait; he could also smell! It smelled like that unique new vehicle scent. Where was he? I am so darn confused…

"We got some cheese right here, try waving it under his nose!"

"Do you really think that's a brilliant idea, Isabella? He'll wake up, scarf it down, and then twenty minutes later this thing will smell worse than it does now!"

"Is Perry lactose intolerant?"

"I guess…"

"I'm trying it anyways, Phineas. Wouldn't you rather an awful smelling bus than an unconscious platypus?"

"You're a poet and you didn't know it!"

"Can it, Baljeet!"

Someone put cheese under Perry's bill and was waving it back and forth. If my darn arms would move, then I would so grab that away from them. Teasing me like that, I'm gonna punch the crap out of whoever's doing that…

"Any response?"

"He's gritting his teeth a little. He must be somewhat conscious."

Perry slowly opened his eyes. Isabella, that's who's waving the cheese! And there's Phineas and Ferb; not that you could ever find those two separate for long. Buford and Baljeet are somewhere, I hear their voices. And there's Xhirx…

"He's waking up, but he's not making any sound. Xhirxhti, could you see if he'll respond mentally?"

"Sure thing."

It was an uncomfortable feeling, having someone enter your consciousness. Imagine, two little voices in one's head, and one isn't even the same sex as you. He also felt a slight bit of change in pressure and found it hard to think straight.

"Perry! It's Xhirx, can you hear me?"

"What the…"

"Okay, so you're conscious…"

"What the heck are you doing in my head?!"

"Perry…chill! I just want to know what you can do physically and what you can't. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh…well…I can't really…move…anything…"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. And I can't feel from about my shoulders down, did I mention that? Oh, crap…I just realized something…I can't feel from my shoulders down…"

"What are you trying to say, Perry?!"

"N-nothing."

"I'm in your head, Perry. I know what you're thinking, and that was just wrong. I mean, we're on a bus, Perry!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I could just as easily have someone kick you there."

"Xhirxhti!"

"What? It's not like you'd feel it."

"Gr."

"Okay, I'll let you chew on that thought. I've got to explain to the rest of these guys what's going on."

"Fine, but whoever kicks me in the.."

"Perry!"

Xhirxhti withdrew herself from Perry's mind and he could see her nodding her head. She must be laughing. I can't tell her emotions in thought form. Phineas gave her a sideways look.

"Well, he can't move at all, and he can't feel from the shoulders down," she told them. "And he's concerned that someone's going to kick him…somewhere."

"Where's somewhere, Xhirxhti?" Phineas asked. "I'll do it for him!"

"I am definitely not telling you," Xhirxhti huffed. She grabbed more of that flower she'd used to knock him out of his dreaming trance and pried open his bill to shove it into his mouth.

It tasted absolutely dreadful! The taste was like cough medicine mixed with liver and hinted at a slight pinch of cilantro. Perry sat up straight and spat the flower onto Phineas' face.

"Ew! Perry!" Phineas yelped. "Keep your darn flower to your darn self!"

"Still not working the whole 'darn' thing, Phineas," Ferb smirked.

"Yeah, you're right," Phineas said, pulling the purplish blob off of his face. "At least Perry's functioning properly."

"Oh, Perry!" Xhirxhti threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He placed his arms gently around her as well.

She kissed him on the cheek and resumed hugging him. It was apparent she was trying to be as close to him as possible, but her large stomach didn't help her out at all. Perry felt the baby's fervent kicking against his own abdomen. He didn't care, though; he was just happy to see Xhirxhti so happy.

"Perry, you just don't know!" Xhirxhti breathed, pulling away from him a bit to look into his eyes. "I-I thought you were actually dead!"

"I thought I was, too, baby," Perry said, touching his bill to hers. "What happened?"

"Well, my aunt came at just the right moment and broke Tiawuk from his spell. She basically debated for your life, but…" she trailed off. "But when we got to this bus, I thought Tiawuk had already killed you successfully."

"We're in a bus?" Perry asked.

"Yeah," Xhirxhti said. "Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet picked us up, fancy tha…ow."

"Whoa, you okay?" Perry wondered. He rubbed her belly gently. "I felt that, too, wow, that was hard."

"She kicks like her dad," Xhirxhti winced.

"Hey!" Perry exclaimed. "Don't blame this on me! I don't think that has anything to do with kicking strength."

"It can still be a learned trait," she laughed.

"Oh, sure," Perry returned sarcastically. "In that case, stop bothering your mother, that's my job."

"I read through that," Phineas murmured.

"Shut up, Phineas, go hit on your girl, will ya?" Perry defended.

"But remember," Xhirxhti added. "When you're dealing with relationships, abstinence is key!"

"Oh, sure," Phineas rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. I mean, your pregnant self just screams 'abstinence' to me."

"It's different with us," Xhirxhti laughed, kissing Perry. "Much different."

"Does anyone on this bus know how to drive this thing? Or, scratch that, does anyone know how to drive at all?" Phineas asked.

"I can drive!" Perry exclaimed, hopping up and running to the front seat. "And I'm pretty knowledgeable about technology, I mean, I work with it frequently and with little to no instruction."

"Well, have at it then," Phineas sighed.

"Guys, doesn't the white ring on a black field represent the Ostragatha Mae Alliance?" Isabella called from the back.

"Yes, but isn't that slightly random?" Phineas replied.

"Only if you want to ignore the two black, license-plateless MX vehicles with white rings on their hoods that are obviously indicating a pattern of pursuit speeding along behind us," she answered.

"Pursuit?!" Perry and Phineas exclaimed simultaneously. "You've gotta be joking! Jinx!"

"Well, no talking for either of you until someone says your name," Isabella smirked. "Now, platypus driving the vehicle, I'm gonna need you to floor it! And stay on the magnetic track!"

There was no steering wheel (which freaked Perry out inside), there was also no gas or brake pedal, (Perry was now having a nervous breakdown), and the presence of a gear shift was greatly lacking (by now Perry was in mental shock). The entire system was touch screen.

Once he'd figured out how to activate the touch screen, Perry then began to attempt deciphering the Japanese characters to learn where all of the necessary functions were.

Two obvious O.M.A. vehicles were gaining speed on the unmoving bus. Baljeet had passed out, and he would have been the most ideal person to ask for help on operating a foreign vehicle. Finally, Perry hit a spot that sent the bus into motion.

"Ugh! Who let Perry drive?!" Buford yelled. "My pants just flew out of the back window he's going so fast!"

"Yes! I can talk again!" Perry pumped one fist into the air. "Now, Phineas can you help me out?"

"I'd love to, but I'm trying to keep my underpants on!" Phineas shot back. "My pants are long gone as well!"

"I guess I'm lucky wearing a skirt!" Isabella shouted up at them.

"Perry! Steer, moron!" Phineas exclaimed as he flew out of the open window. He reached for the side mirror and held onto it for dear life.

"Okay! I got it!" Perry threw back, swiping one hand across the screen. The bus lurched and tilted on its side, throwing Ferb out of the opposite window and slamming Perry's bill into the touch screen.

"I think they're ramming us!" Isabella shrieked, tumbling across the aisle. Baljeet flew into the window and his overalls caught on the fire escape.

"Seriously!" he shouted.

Buford had somehow gotten wedged under one of the seats and was stuck in place. Fortunately for him, he wasn't flying wildly about the bus. Xhirxhti had magically formed a seatbelt and buckled herself down. (Not that it kept her from freaking out and hyperventilating.)

The car to the left of the bus violently thrust its nose into the bus' side, causing it to tip over so far that Phineas found himself jabbing his foot at the track to keep the bus from crushing him.

"We have to at least make it back to the school!" Phineas yelled over the sound of metal on metal. "They can't legally attack a school that supports them!"

"I don't know how much longer the bus is going to hold together!" Perry shot back. "Red lights are flashing all over the screen, here!"

"Try giving it more gas!" Buford suggested. "Maybe you can shake them off or something!"

"It can't go any faster than this!" Perry screamed. "But if you want me to shake them off, then hold your ground people!"

Perry turned on the manual controls and an image of a steering wheel appeared on the screen. With a look of mad determination on his face, he swept his hand across the wheel to spin it into the car to his left.

He'd managed to knock the car off of the MX track successfully, but now the one on the right was trying to do the same to him. A semi passed by on the opposite side of the track, and Perry had to use all of his might to keep himself from colliding head on with it.

About a mile away from the school, four more O.M.A. vehicles joined in the pursuit. They had the bus surrounded, and emergency sounds were blaring inside, causing searing pain to streak through everyone's ears. (Xhirxhti even went so far as to place her hands on her belly and tell everyone it was so loud the baby could hear it.)

Five hundred feet away from the entrance, Perry had taken both hands off of the screen and was hoping that everyone would survive the next few seconds. Three of the cars disappeared upon the sight of the school being so close, but the other two decided to kamikaze rear-end the already malfunctioning bus.

The impact sent the bus up into the air. Out of impulse, Perry leapt out of the drivers' seat and ran to where Xhirxhti was. Everything else was a blur to everyone in the bus.

With a loud bang, the bus' engine exploded, hurling pieces of metal and plastic in all directions. The smell of burning plastic and metal filled everyone's lungs, and the frame of the MX imploded on itself.

As impossible as it seemed, the bus landed on the surface of Invinci and rocked the entire school for nearly five minutes. Administrators ran out to see what had caused the motion, and after examining the wreckage and pulling out its victims, the shocking result showed that Perry had actually covered Xhirxhti with his own self and she'd been completely unscathed.

* * *

**So there's about 7 chapters left, well really 6 because in the end Isa and Phineas have REALLY short chapters, so I'll combine those. That means this story should be over by Tuesday :(**

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Is Perry okay?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	38. The Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**There's a little surprise at the end of this chapter!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Not only had Phineas had to call home and tell his mom that he'd somehow managed to get an MX all the way to Nepoçie to save his pet, but he'd also had to inform her that Perry had nearly killed them all by imploding the frame and exploding the engine. A typical principal-calls-parent situation, for sure.

He was back on crutches, but at least he wasn't alone this time. Baljeet had to wear a sling, Buford had one arm in a cast and his butt in a wheelchair, Isabella had a cast and a boot, and Ferb was sporting a boot of his own. Perry, however, was in a full-body cast and looked somewhat like the Pillsbury dough boy.

The only one who'd taken no damage at all was, of course, Xhirxhti. It was understandable that Perry would have covered her to keep the explosion from affecting her. After all, he was intimately tied to her, and she was carrying his child.

It made Phineas somewhat jealous. Why couldn't he have saved Isabella like that? Because it would have looked awkward and Buford would have yelled 'rape,' Phineas told himself. But who cares what anyone would think?

Phineas didn't care. And even after nearly four months of recovery, he didn't mention the accident. Therapy was a real pain. He had to go there every day and see Isabella smiling at him, telling him that he could have spared her the pain.

As of now, Phineas was headed to see how Perry was coping. Despite the doctor's order to wear the body cast for eight months, Perry had taken it upon himself to shed the cast and walk around without it. He was a stubborn platypus, Phineas would give him that.

Using his crutch, he opened the door to Xhirxhti's dorm and commenced to enter in the room. He got an almost instant welcome; the two were quite fond of Phineas' company.

"Hey, Phineas!" Perry greeted. "How you feeling today?"

"I'm good," he lied. "How's Xhirxhti?"

Phineas nodded to Perry's sleeping mate. She was curled up as best she could with her bulging stomach, but she was fast asleep, not really caring how she was lying. Perry sighed.

"I suppose she's okay," he frowned, placing a hand on her belly. "But she could go into labor any minute, she's due in two days."

"Two days! Perry, man," Phineas sat down on the bed next to him.

"I know, don't say it!" Perry said, turning red. "I'm already nervous as it is, don't make it worse!"

"What are you so nervous about?" Phineas asked. "It's just a kid."

"It's not just a kid, Phineas! She's my child. My daughter. Responsibility. A responsibility I've never had before," he sighed. "I wish I could explain it to you, but I can't."

"Wanna tell me what's going through your head, buddy?" Phineas insisted. "Penny for your thoughts, they say."

"And who is they?" Perry smiled faintly.

"Uh, they are…the people that say that. I don't know," Phineas admitted. "But come on, tell me."

"Well," Perry said. "I guess I'm just confused. Maybe even a bit scared. Happy, I suppose. Mixed feelings. Wondering what we'll name her, what she'll look like. Who will she be most like. Stuff like that."

"You haven't got any name ideas yet?" Phineas laughed. "Perry! You said she's due in two days!"

"I know, I know! It's just that, we've been so busy the past few months," Perry sighed, rubbing Xhirxhti's belly lightly. "We haven't really put any thought into it."

"Oh," Phineas murmured. "Then tell me how you know it's a girl in the first place. I mean, seriously, she hasn't seen a doctor."

"Well, I, uh- promise you won't think I'm crazy?" Perry asked.

"Of course not," Phineas told him. "You're my best pal!"

"Okay, ever since, well, I'd say around the time of your big accident," Perry started. "I began to have these really strange dreams. They predicted everything bad that ever happened to you or Ferb. Of course, I had no way of telling you…"

"Then how come if you only dream of bad things you dreamt about your daughter?" Phineas pressured.

"I dreamt that she…" Perry looked sadly at Xhirxhti's belly. "She d-died…"

"Oh, Perry," Phineas set his hand next to Perry's on Xhirxhti's enormous stomach. He felt the baby moving and wondered what Perry liked so much about that feeling.

"But…but a doctor doesn't sound like a bad idea," Perry noted. "Do you think Nurse Tao would willingly look her over?"

"Why don't we find out?" Phineas suggested. "I'll call her up here, and we'll see about that."

"Thanks, man," Perry said.

Picking up his crutches, Phineas hobbled over to the room phone. It worked like a hotel phone, except you couldn't call anyone outside of the school. (But they still could figure out ways to bug the phones and call the Mortals for pizza, it was a favorite prank of several hundred students.)

He called down to Nurse Tao and asked if she performed check-ups on students. She said yes, as long as it was crucial to someone's health she'd be more than happy to run a check-up on anyone he needed to have checked.

It didn't take her very long to make her way up to Xhirxhti's room. Of course, Phineas had to stand outside to show her which room he'd called from, but other than that she did pretty good.

"Ah, Phineas Flynn, is it, right?" Nurse Tao asked, walking up to the doorway.

"Yes, ma'am," Phineas replied. "We were wondering if you could check out our friend Xhirxhti, here?"

Turning slightly, Phineas pointed to Xhirxhti, who was still half-asleep on the bed. The nurse looked over at her, and a look of concern crossed her face. She walked over brusquely to the side of the bed.

Perry woke Xhirxhti up and helped her sit up a little. He held her up against his body, her head was resting on his chest, and her body was at a slight angle. Nurse Tao greeted her.

"Ah, Xhirxhti, you look wonderful, if I do say so," Nurse Tao said. "I did not know, however, that you were expecting."

"Yeah," Xhirxhti sighed, still not fully awake. "It's not so wonderful from this end, though. She's so big…I can barely walk."

"Do you mind if I check this out?" Nurse Tao asked, placing both hands on her belly as if to measure it. "Would that be okay with you?"

"That's fine," Xhirxhti let out her breath. She seemed to have trouble breathing. Perry took one of her hands in his. Xhirxhti fingered her necklace in the other. Phineas watched from the edge of the bed.

Nurse Tao started running her hands up and down Xhirxhti's protruding stomach. What Phineas gathered was that the medic's powers actually were directly related to healing and aiding in health related issues.

"You seem very healthy to me," Nurse Tao commented. "Has a good, strong kick, but I am concerned about the size. Is too large for just one child, no? This is, is quite different."

"We have been a little concerned with her size," Xhirxhti admitted, putting a hand to the side of her stomach. "But we just figured it was my Kyea genetics that make her so big."

"I will scan and make sure, okay?" Nurse Tao explained. "It will only take a few minutes."

"Whatever you think is necessary," Xhirxhti nodded. She leaned back into Perry and closed her eyes tight.

It must be so uncomfortable for her, Phineas thought. I personally can't imagine having to carry that thing around in my stomach for nine whole months.

Perry stroked Xhirxhti's head softly, nuzzling his bill against hers. It was obvious he felt genuinely concerned about Xhirxhti's welfare; she seemed to be drained of any energy she gained, and it had Perry in a nervous state.

"Relax, baby," Perry whispered to her. "Just relax as best you can."

"I want to," Xhirxhti moaned. "It's just…what happens if I go into labor? It could happen any second now…"

"Shh," Perry wrapped his arms around her. "I'm right here, baby, if anything happens I won't leave you, I promise."

"Alright, I am finished," Nurse Tao said, looking slightly phased. "I have, well, I have some interesting news to give you two."

"I've heard some pretty interesting things in the six years I've been alive, Nurse Tao," Perry laughed. "I think I can handle it. Go on, tell us what we need to hear."

"Baby," Xhirxhti warned. "I don't think I'd be too quick to speak…"

"Why?" Perry inquired.

"Well, Xhirxhti is carrying six child," Nurse Tao told them. "It explains why she is so big, yes, but I am afraid that is a lot of children to carry at once. You think she will be okay?"

Xhirxhti's hand went to her belly. She looked down at it, with a look of startle mixed with fear on her face. Perry looked too, seeming incapable of believing what the nurse had just told them.

"S-six…s-sext-t-tuplets…" Xhirxhti murmured. She put up a finger, then fainted.

"I think she'll be okay," Perry shrugged.

* * *

**Haha, that was unexpected...**

**Next Chapter is...Isabella's POV**

**Question: Were you all surprised by sextuplets for was it expected?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	39. Meap?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Isa!Isa!Isa!...I don't even know...**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Isabella

Phineas ran in and dropped his crutches on the floor of the classroom. Of course, he'd tripped. Isabella tried her best not to laugh, but her giggles reached his ears and he started laughing himself.

"What are you doing almost late to Jiu-jitsu?" Isabella giggled.

"I was checking on Perry and Xhirxhti," he replied, picking himself up. "It turns out they're having sextuplets."

"Sextuplets?!" Isabella exclaimed. "Oh, I feel so bad for Xhirxhti. I can't imagine how hard that's gotta be for her."

"You're telling me! She fainted when Nurse Tao told her!" Phineas said. "Anyways, I don't get the point of coming to this class if we can't participate. We gotta do these 'alternative assignments and all. Ick!"

"Well, it is necessary to master our fighting skills," Isabella muttered. "Any kids of Perry will be ninjas disguised as fluffiness."

"Fluffiness?" Phineas put up an eyebrow. "Perry's not that fat, Isabella, actually, he's pretty thin for a platypus."

"No, no! I mean fur!" she laughed. "Can you imagine? They're going to be so cute!"

If there was one thing Isabella loved just as much as Phineas, it was definitely cuteness. From fluffy animals to rainbow bracelets, if it was cute, Isabella liked it. She just couldn't resist cuteness.

"Say, is that Meap over there?" Phineas elbowed her, pointing across the room. "It sure looks like Meap."

Standing next to their teacher stood a short sugar-white creature, about Perry's height, that was wearing a pink cap with two little pink ears on it. Its eyes were big and blue and its head was bigger than the rest of its body. Most significantly of all, it was wearing a nice, curly Italian-looking mustache.

"That is Meap!" Isabella shouted. "Meap! Over here! Meap!"

The creature turned around with a quizzical look on its face, then saw Phineas and Isabella standing over there and waved. He walked over to see them with a big grin on his face.

"Children! It's so nice to see you again!" Meap greeted them.

"How's your planet been since we last met?" Phineas asked. "Is Mitch still up to no good?"

"He ended up joining the O.M.A., and I took it upon myself to join the P.T.B.A. so I could keep him in check," Meap explained. "But otherwise out planet's fine. We said so long to the Cutonium, but who knows, it might turn up again."

"Well, not that we mind at all, but, what are you doing here?" Isabella was confused. "Are they sending you to school?"

"Oh, no!" Meap defended. "No, they want me to teach the defense classes. Mr. DeMannas wants to do just power specializations, so they want me to train you children in hand to hand combat."

"So wait, you're teaching this class now?" Phineas smiled. "You're our new teacher?"

"Yes!" Meap exclaimed. "But I'd love a good tour from my favorite Danville denizens. Would you mind showing me around during break?"

"You know we would, Meap!" Isabella put her thumbs up. "We can show you just about anything on campus. But, I doubt there's anything cuter than you here."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Meap waved her off. "I can cope with a lack of cuteness for a few years. It won't hurt me."

"Okay, whatever you say, Meap," Phineas nodded. "If I were you, I'd get started you only have but so much time to teach."

"Well, I'll meet up with you after class then!" Meap waved his hand again and headed off to teach the class.

Class was nice with Meap. The stupid alternative assignment was no longer stupid and actually held some merit to the walking wounded. They'd at least be able to learn something valuable from it, in any case that it was necessary.

After class, the two regrouped with Meap to give him a campus tour. (Now, keep in mind that Invinci is about the size of New York City and if you don't own an MX, you have to either take a bus transit or walk; and walking was by far cheaper.)

It didn't help that he wanted to see everything. They didn't even know what everything was, but they did their best to explain it. (Except for the one time Phineas told Meap that one spot was a night club; why the heck would a school knowingly have a night club on campus? Actually, it was the teacher's lounge.)

Regardless of their poor navigational skills, Meap said he had quite enjoyed himself on their little tour and would gladly take another. (That is such a big lie; Phineas dropped his pants at least twice because he'd 'forgotten' a belt.) However, Meap had to go back to teach the classes, and they had to get to their second period class.

Second period for Isabella was Environmental Science with Mr. Nakamura. He was a dorky teacher that always went off on rabbit trails about his college-age son or his preschool age daughter. It was very rarely that Environmental Science, or anything science at all, would come up in one of his rants.

Isabella got all of the information necessary for the final exams from a popular Eiyu-tachi owned website that gave the H.N.T. (Hero Necessity Test) basic information and gave her what she needed to pass. It was a desperate attempt at success, one might say, but desperate success is better than no success at all, no?

She fiddled with her pencil nervously. The class was exceedingly boring, and she was tired of hearing about Mr. Nakamura's six-pack (as if he had one) and how it had somehow saved the spring festival. What a dork.

The hands on the clock ticked slowly, and each tick was like a gong ringing throughout Isabella's brain, reverberating without her mind and leaving it just as dull and bored with this class as before.

Class will be over soon, and you can move on to Algebra, Isabella told herself. The boredom is almost at a close, if you can just hold onto your sanity for just a few more long minutes.

Five minutes passed. Ten. There were only five minutes left of class now. Isabella's eyes rested heavily on the clock, watching the secondhand spin of its own accord, taunting her with its slowness.

Her head nearly fell on the table. But just as her eyes were giving way to sleep, the bell to switch classes rang and she scooped up her belongings and shot out of the classroom like a bullet, unable to stay there any longer.

Naturally, everyone stared.

* * *

**I'm not even going to attempt to surprise you, the birth scene is next chapter xD mentally prepare yourselves **

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: Whose ready for birth...and a new one-shot?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	40. Algebra Can Be Laborious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**First thing, sorry about this being so late. Second thing, there are two reasons I didn't update till now. I wanted to build suspense and I haven't had the time, but thank you guys for all support!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

Algebraic equations were a great addition to being nine months pregnant. Not. Xhirxhti had her arms crossed and had her head rested in them on the table. Mrs. Greene's words echoed in her head, not really sticking in her brain.

Today's lesson was on sequences and series. What a joy. Lines of numbers always made lots of sense to Xhirxhti, in the sense that numbers made no sense to her at all, if that made any sense to any one she told.

She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. Being a whole week overdue was like torture. It was really bothering her, and carrying not just one, but six babies, was starting to drain her energy.

Mrs. Greene scribbled some problems across the board with her touch pen. She told the class to complete the problems then turn them in on a sheet of paper with their name in the left corner. (Just had to be the left for some reason.)

Sighing, Xhirxhti started to copy down problem one. Sequences made no sense to her, so she tried to go over the steps in her head. Ugh, what was the formula? I know there was a formula for this!

She found the formula in the back of her memory banks and wrote it down at the top of her paper. As she wrote, an unfamiliar pain started to throb in her mid-section. Great. Now is not the time for an awkward stomach-ache.

Ignoring the pain, she continued to fill in the parts of the problem. Then it stopped. That was weird,Xhirxhti thought. Shrugging, she tried to determine what to plug in for 'd' in her problem.

It was about ten minutes later before she felt the pain again. Just like the first time, she felt it, and then it was gone. She wanted to say it was nothing, but how could she ignore that?

She waited a few minutes to even confirm an issue. In her mind, it was just a slight muscle spasm. But after a third wave of pain after precisely eleven minutes, something seemed out of place.

Xhirxhti put a hand to her stomach. It took another ten minutes for a fourth spasm of pain, and this time she felt her muscles straining under her own hand. Something isn't right…

Unsure of a better course of action, she raised her hand to get Mrs. Greene's attention. The teacher looked up and sighed. She set down her pen and crossed her hands, trying her best to look interested.

"Yes, Xhirxhti? If you're asking which symbol is four, we went over this last week," Mrs. Greene sneered.

"N-no ma'am," Xhirxhti swallowed. "It's just- aah, it's…well, I'm not sure…but it- aah, hurts…really bad…"

The annoyed teacher got up and grabbed Xhirxhti by the wrist. She pulled her out into the hallway and told her to stand up straight so she could have a talk with her about asking unnecessary questions.

"Xhirxhti, I think by now you'd have an understanding that certain things, question or not, needn't be told to the entire class," Mrs. Greene lectured.

"No, Mrs. Greene, you don't understand," Xhirxhti gasped, leaning up against the wall and bending over from the pain.

"Oh, I think I do. You're an attention seeker, and you wish to cause trouble in my class," Mrs. Greene continued.

Instead of responding with another pointless rebuttal, Xhirxhti dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach. She yelped out in pain, unable to communicate anything understandable at that point.

"Xhirxhti, are you paying atten…are you alright?!" Mrs. Greene exclaimed, stooping down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong I can't get you help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

By now, Xhirxhti had curled up in a ball on the floor, crying from the immense, unusual pain. She didn't know how to describe it, and her first thought was that she'd caught some disease. On second thought…she could be in labor…

"It's the…I don't know…I…" Xhirxhti held her belly. "I think…I-I think I might be in labor…aah!"

She doubled over from another wave of pain. The pain was sticking with her now, but her muscles continued to contract at certain intervals. Each time, the time between contractions would shorten slightly.

"Come here," Mrs. Greene pulled her back into the classroom and propped her up against the wall. "Akiko, would you please call the nurse?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Akiko exclaimed, running for the phone. "Do you mind if I call down to Mr. DeMannas to get her mate up here after that? I think it would be nice if we at least told him."

"Sure, sure, whatever! Just call Nurse Tao!" Mrs. Greene exclaimed. "Xhirxhti stop breathing like that, just inhale, then exhale; inhale; exhale…good girl…"

Xhirxhti tried her best to breathe slowly, but it was hard to do much of anything. She couldn't think. Akiko was punching in numbers on the phone. She stopped and put the phone up to her ear.

"Yes, Nurse Tao?...hai, this is Akiko, I'm in Mrs. Greene's room…yes, it's an emergency…what kind?...oh, it's Xhirxhti, Xhirxhti Flynn…yes, ma'am, she's in labor we think…no, she doesn't know…yes, please! Thank you."

She hung up the phone and dialed down to Mr. DeMannas. He agreed to let Perry out of a dodge ball game to run up to Mrs. Greene's room under the conditions that Perry would write an alternative assignment on the history of the game.

"Okay, so both the nurse and Perry are on their way up here," Akiko told them. She came and crouched next to Xhirxhti. "You're gonna be okay, it's gonna be fine."

"It hurts, though," Xhirxhti cried. She put a hand to the side of her belly and took a deep breath. "It's unbearable I mean…aah!"

Xhirxhti leaned forward and put a hand on her belly, cringing. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tight, wishing the pain would just end and it would all be over, but she knew she was lying to herself.

"Wh-what was that?" she gasped. She leaned back slowly, still holding her stomach.

"Your water just broke, Xhirxhti, just relax," Mrs. Greene tried to calm her. "Calm down."

"That's just gross," Akiko said, looking disgustedly at the floor. "I think somebody had better get a towel."

Just then, the door slid open and Perry ran in wearing some kind of bandana. (Who the heck knows why he was wearing that?) He hurried over to Xhirxhti's side and grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked, rubbing her belly.

"Perry, it hurts," Xhirxhti cried, trying to stay calm, but failing. "I'm not ready for this, make it stop!"

"Shh, baby, I'm right here," he whispered. He pulled her up into his lap, trying to console her. "I gotcha. Everything's gonna be okay, just hang in there."

He held her hand tight and gently held her belly. She was glad to know he was there for her; his touch calmed her down significantly. How can he be so calm? she wondered. I can't even imagine being calm right now…

She cringed as another contraction happened. This time, however, she felt one of the babies kick at her side. That was so wrong…Xhirxhti thought to herself. Her hand stuck to her side like glue.

Nurse Tao ran in and joined the scene. She dropped her emergency kit and stooped down next to Xhirxhti.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Her water just broke, she isn't taking this well," Mrs. Greene explained. "Perry, can you feel her forehead, please?"

"She's hot," Perry said. "And I don't say that because that's what I'm thinking, I mean temperature hot."

"Ah, Xhirxhti, when you feel the contractions you have to push, okay?" Nurse Tao said. "You have to push, sweetie."

"Baby, slow down your breathing," Perry comforted. "I gotcha, I'm right here. Just focus and push, okay?"

Xhirxhti nodded. She was already panicked as it was, but it was comforting to have Perry holding her. Relax, they said, Xhirxhti told herself. Do they have any clue what I'm experiencing right now?

Nevertheless, Xhirxhti did as she was told. She never thought that she'd have to work so hard at something. Pushing alone felt like she was using every muscle her body had. She also could have sworn that she'd broken a sweat.

It took her most of the morning to go into labor, and now that she was in labor, it took her about four more hours to actually get the first baby out. He was loud, but he chattered, so it wasn't ear splitting.

His name ended up as Legolas, after Xhirxhti's older brother and her father. (She and Perry had previously decided that she could choose the names as long as they worked in the English language alternatively.)

Another five hours passed before Xhirxhti gave birth to the second one. She was a girl, extremely quiet, and her name ended up being Jamie. It was a strictly American name, but she knew Perry really liked it.

Six hours passed before the next one came. She was just as noisy as Legolas was, and she was bigger by far. Her name was Zoe, another name that seemed slightly American, but Perry swore it was Greek.

After she gave birth to Zoe, Xhirxhti took a break. Fifteen hours of constant pushing was tiring, and she wanted to just fall asleep then and there, but she didn't want this to carry on for the next few days.

The next eight hours were tough, but another boy was born. Xhirxhti then decided to name him Hexolav, after her cousin. (The reason was because her cousin was so stubborn it hurt, and Hexolav took forever to come out.)

Fortunately, the next boy came within only two hours, and Xhirxhti was relieved. She'd been in labor for twenty-six hours by then, and she was running out of energy. He name was Zexovani, after her partner-in-crime back home in Amoyx.

"Okay, baby, you got one more to go," Perry nuzzled his bill against her cheek. "You're doing great, just one more."

"Perry," Xhirxhti breathed. "If I pass out after this…"

"I'll carry you back to your room and watch the kids," Perry kissed her gently. "Don't freak out."

"I'm not trying to," Xhirxhti admitted. "But I'm still in quite a bit of shock. This has been the longest day of my life…"

"I know, baby, I know," Perry kissed her again.

"Don't let me go," she gasped.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Ever?"

"No, I won't let you go ever. Until death do us part, remember?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why would you doubt it?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"We're parents now…"

"We're in this together, baby."

"I know we are."

"Then why did you…?"

"I just needed to hear you say that."

"I love you. All of you."

"I love you too, Perry."

"Can you stay with me for a little while longer?"

"I think so…"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I think it's a yes…"

"Be sure of it."

"Then it's a yes."

"Okay, then."

"I'll try my best, does that work?"

"It works for me."

"Then that's my answer."

"I'm right here for you."

"I know…"

"Good," he said, kissing her.

The next three hours were all a blur to Xhirxhti. She remembered giving birth to the last child, another girl, and then the doctors trying to keep her awake. But despite their attempts to keep her awake, she passed out anyways, unaware of anything that happened after that.

* * *

**Perry is upset next chapter!**

**Next Chapter is...Perry's POV**

**Question: Will Xhirxhti be okay?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	41. Perry the Daddy-pus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**There's a new one-shot coming soon! Tomorrows update may be either late, or very early**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Perry

He'd been tricked. Downright cheated. Eclipse had sworn to save his daughter's life, and he'd lost her anyways. True, he had five other children he wasn't expecting, but it was emotionally scarring regardless.

Perry glanced over at Xhirxhti, who was still unconscious. The nurse had told him that two of the babies had very small chances of living, and one had died about an hour after she was born.

Akiko had left the dorm, under Principal Faiz's permissions, and slept somewhere else to give Perry and Xhirxhti some space. A message had been passed to Phineas and Ferb, telling them that Perry wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

It was about two in the afternoon, a day and five hours after Xhirxhti had first gone into labor. Perry was laying in her bed next to her, curled up around the five tiny platypuses that had come into the world that day.

He felt Xhirxhti move beside him. She crawled out of the bed and left the room, for reasons he didn't understand. A tad confused, Perry wrapped his tail protectively around his kids and fell asleep lightly.

Soon, Perry heard the door slide open again. Based on the heaviness of the footsteps, and the apparent sound of crutches and boots hitting the ground, Perry assumed that Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella had just walked in with Xhirxhti.

"Look!" Isabella whispered.

"Aw," Phineas sighed. "He's such a protective little fellow, isn't he? That's my Perry right there."

"I know, he's such a good Daddy already," Xhirxhti laughed. She hopped up on the bed and nestled his bill. "Wakey, wakey."

"Hey, baby," Perry smiled, not opening his eyes.

"How's the new Daddy doing, hmm?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm good I suppose," Perry said. He placed a hand on Xhirxhti's belly. "The real question is, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore as crap," she laughed. "But I'm feeling much better, thank you. Next time, no fainting."

"Next time?!" Perry nearly choked on the words. "Baby, don't rush things!"

Everyone laughed. Phineas nearly dropped his crutches he was laughing so hard. Xhirxhti kissed Perry on the cheek. She laughed and looked at him innocently, blinking in an almost Ferb-like way.

"Some things just can't be helped," she shrugged.

More laughs erupted from the humans. The look must have been awkward on Perry's face, because every time one of them came somewhere near to stopping, they'd look at him and burst into another fit of laughter.

"Perry, can I hold one, please?!" Isabella shrieked, unable to contain herself. "They are so cute!"

Smiling, Perry held up Jamie for Isabella to pet. She came over and petted her soft head. Jamie emitted a small squeak and squirmed a bit. She seemed to like being petted.

"You're so cute! What's your name, cutie?" Isabella asked, stroking her little body in Perry's arms.

"Her name is Jamie," Perry laughed. Jamie nestled up against his chest and started to doze. "Hey! That's no fair, I'm holding you, I'm not your bed!"

"Aw!" Xhirxhti smiled. "Let her sleep on your chest, Perry, that's so cute! Somebody, anybody, get a camera! It's a Daddy-daughter moment!"

Perry looked down at his sleeping daughter and nuzzled his bill gently against her, chattering. He laid back slowly and used his tail to pull the other four over to his side. Xhirxhti laid down next to them as well.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Isabella whispered, tugging at Phineas and Ferb's sleeves to follow her quietly out. "You'll need your rest, I'm sure of it. Get some good sleep."

The three left as noiselessly as was humanly possible to leave Perry and Xhirxhti alone with their newborn sons and daughters. Xhirxhti felt it necessary to pick up every one and check its bill.

"Do you mind if I ask what you're doing?" Perry asked.

"You see this necklace?" she asked, holding up the lightning pendant at the end of the chain around her neck. "Any direct descendant of one of the Mystique or Vampri leaders wears one of these."

"What is yours?" Perry watched her toy with the pendant in her hand.

"Mine is…the Vampri Exlairz…" Xhirxhti sighed. "The Vampri gene is a random one; it could show up in any child born into our family."

"So, vampire platypus…sounds…okay, to be honest that sounds freakishly odd," Perry laughed. "But I suppose your precautions make sense."

"Can I see Jamie, please?" Xhirxhti reached out her hands. "Just for a few seconds, and then she can return right where she is now."

"Here," Perry said. He held Jamie out to Xhirxhti and let her check her for the gene as well.

"Oh," Xhirxhti furrowed her brow. "Looks like we got our vampire right here."

She lifted up the sides of Jamie's bill to show Perry the two sharp fangs protruding from her gums. They were small, but based on Xhirxhti's worries, vampires weren't to be trifled about.

"That's crazy, she shouldn't even be cutting teeth yet!" Perry exclaimed.

"Well, that's just the thing with lesser Vampri," Xhirxhti explained. "They're born with their teeth. How else can they…"

"How else can they what?"

"Perry, she's half of you and half of me, but my half is…not exactly my half, if you understand."

"Well, yeah, you aren't a lesser Vampri to my knowledge. Unless you start biting me, which would be awkward, I'm not inclined to think so."

"Lesser Vampri aren't like their more powerful counterparts. For one, they have venom that can be used to create other lesser Vampri out of whatever they choose to bite. For two…they…feed differently…"

"How? Why won't you tell me?"

Xhirxhti closed her eyes and shook her head. He wanted to know, but something about it disturbed her. She heaved a sigh and looked Perry straight in the eyes, as if she was now ready to tell him.

"Perry, they have to drink mortal blood; for Jamie…your blood…

* * *

**Only 2 chapters left :(**

**Next Chapter is...Phinea's POV**

**Question: Anything from the last two chapters that need to be clarified?**

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	42. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**2nd to last update! It happened so fast**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Phineas

Something was up with Perry; Phineas just knew it. But what could really bother the platypus? He had five healthy-seeming children (save for Jamie, who needed 'extra care') and a healthy mate. Shoot, Perry even had the perfect job!

Perry had started the awkward habit of holding his in about the place where one's elbow connects the top of the arm to the bottom. It wasn't like nervous habit; it seemed more like the monotreme was hiding something.

Another weirdness was that Perry was beginning to gain a significant amount of weight. He wasn't even remotely underweight at first, but now he was definitely overweight.

The platypus was also getting touchy about the subject of blood and almost particularly the idea of sharing it. He wasn't typically a squeamish person, but every time the subject came up, he'd hold his bill and walk away like he was sick.

Oh, Phineas had tried on several occasions to open Perry up. It was a very unsuccessful task, however, because Perry was a stubborn subject that knew how to keep a secret and keep it well.

Maybe Phineas was overreacting a tiny bit. Perhaps his pal just wasn't getting enough sleep because of his new family. It was highly possible that Perry was just suffering from pressure and nervousness.

But Phineas knew Perry. Perry would never overeat; he had a belt limit and knew his limitations as a secret agent. He didn't freak when he saw blood; he practically ignored it and moved along because he understood that blood was natural. And the arm holding thing couldn't just happen overnight like it did.

Something was wrong with Perry, and Phineas had to find out what it was. It was his job to make sure his best pal was safe and happy, and he'd do it no matter what the costs were.

Unless, of course, he was dead wrong.

Isabella

It had been about a week since Perry and Xhirxhti's kids were born. Phineas was freaking out over Perry, and Perry was acting a bit queer. So what? Perry had a big role to fill, and Phineas was overreacting.

The bottom line was, Isabella was happy for them. She'd even taken the liberty of baby-sitting them tonight to allow Perry and Xhirxhti some 'personal time'. Isabella figured she knew what that meant.

They'd told her she could bottle feed four of them, but to please not feed Jamie; she'd already been fed, and Isabella wouldn't know how to properly feed her anyways, so they didn't want to put her through that kind of trouble.

She watched Jamie intently, wondering how they fed her that had to be different from all of the other. Isabella knew they all drank milk and that they all (to her gross surprise) were fed portions of what Perry had eaten previously and had somewhat digested.

So what was so different about Jamie that Isabella didn't get to feed her? She looked the same as the other four, and acted pretty much the same as well. Nothing seemed abnormal about her other than the fact that she got tired faster.

Phineas just might be right…

* * *

**Next chapters the last one for this story...be ready**

**Next Chapter is...Xhirxhti's POV**

**Question: **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


	43. In For a Final Shocker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

**Final update! Thank you all for your continued support and for reading this! We love you all :) First update of "Life" goes up tomorrow!**

**Links to all Facebook pages and our website is on my profile!**

* * *

Xhirxhti

That morning, Perry and Xhirxhti were taking a walk with their kids to go find 'Uncle Phineas,' who had volunteered to baby-sit for them this morning while Xhirxhti and Perry had a little talk amongst themselves.

It was a beautiful morning in June, and school was coming to a close. There was a light breeze blowing, but the sun was beating down on the school like an element in an oven.

"Hey, guys," Phineas greeted. "Come on in, Uncle Phineas found some cool games we can play!"

"Oh yes!" Legolas, who'd nicknamed himself 'Lay,' ran in greet his uncle. The rest followed in suit, save for Jamie, who was still clinging to Perry hugging him.

"Daddy, I want you to stay!" Jamie fussed, burying her tiny face and hands in Perry's chest.

"We'll be back, I promise," Perry told her. "Mommy and I just have to talk for a little bit, okay? Go have fun with your brothers and sister."

He let her out of his embrace and ushered her in to see Phineas. Making sure he'd told Phineas to not feed Jamie anything, he hugged and kissed each one before leaving them to Phineas' care.

Xhirxhti walked him out to the place where she'd first told Perry she was pregnant. It was the most confidential place on the campus, therefore it was the most private place to talk.

Once they got in, Xhirxhti locked the doors to keep anyone (namely Pika Chuu, the snoop) out. She walked over to see Perry pulling off the bandage around his elbow, and went over to help him.

"Is that bothering you, baby?" she asked, helping him pull it off.

"Yeah," Perry said. When she pulled the bandage off, he ran his fingers over the scar; it was in the shape of bite marks from Jamie's teeth. Xhirxhti put a finger to it.

"You're a brave soul, Perry," she sighed. "Most Kyea just let lesser Vampri die. Even the O.M.A. supporting ones."

"I can't let my baby girl die!" Perry insisted. "Why would anyone else?"

"Because, she's draining your blood, Perry. She could kill you!" Xhirxhti told him. "And yet, you still feed her."

"Like a beautiful, strong Kyea once told me," he said. "It's a small price to pay for someone you love. If my daughter's a lesser Vampri and needs my blood to survive, then my blood she gets."

"Okay, you're cute," Xhirxhti poked him. "But, actually, that's not what I brought you down here to tell you."

"Oh?" Perry lifted one brow and smiled.

"Yes, goofball," Xhirxhti laughed, hopping up on the table and sitting with her legs dangling off of the side.

"Then what?" Perry asked, walking over in front of her. "What is it you have to tell me, baby?"

"Well, it might be a bit shocking," Xhirxhti swallowed. "So keep your pants on, please."

"If you hadn't noticed…" Perry started. "Just tell me, silly."

"I…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Cliffhangers...especially at the end xD but don't worry "Life" wilI continue the Lives of all! Look for it**

**Question: Perry just doesn't know when to stop huh? XD **

**Check out the new crossover, PnF meets Percy Jackson and the one-shot, Cavorting on my profile! Both by AJ**


End file.
